


Neptune Vasilias X Reader X Sun Wukong

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Implied) Skirt/Stocking Kink, Bigamy, Covers Events in Volumes 2 & 3, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Intentional Voyeurism, Irregular Updating, Oral Sex, Possession Kink?, Rating subject to change, Reader-Insert, Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Submission, Teasing, blindfolding, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A nice, detailed and lengthy reader-insert of a love triangle between a Faunus, a girl, and a blue-haired nerd. Expect sexual content. Reader might be different from what you'll usually see. She has tendencies toward dominance.Covers events in Volumes 2 & 3 with slight (hardly any) variation.[Story's been dropped. Terribly sorry, but I lost interest and motivation.]





	1. Chapter One

**A/N:** I didn’t mention it in the tags (since, knowing from experience whilst scouting out fanfics myself, it’ll make a reader cringe from a story), but there are OCs in here. Vague, background characters that I slipped in.

They aren’t overly prominent. It’s just bizarre to have a student-character floating around with no teammates, so I borrowed my friends’ OCs (with permission) to use as filler-characters. Originally, they’re members of one of our own teams, but I kicked my OC out and used Reader to fill his space.

Just to explain myself.

( **Edit:** I lied. They accidentally became the main conflict later on. My bad.)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Reader_

You stared out of the dorm room window with barely contained excitement, your nose almost pressed against the glass. Your body was trembling with pent-up energy, the result of a long, dull flight that could be well-spent investigating Beacon’s campus. The rest of Vale too, while you were at it. If not for your teammates insisting that everyone finish unpacking, you would’ve been long gone already. Where you’d opted to dump the contents of your bags on your bed, however, they were taking their sweet time putting everything away neatly.

It was killing you. How could they stand to be so calm and relaxed? You were itching to see everything that the kingdom of Vale had to offer. How did they not share your curiosity? This was entirely new territory—there had to be so much to see and do!

You were especially eager to look around Beacon itself, the academy that your team had transferred to as exchange students for the duration of the Vytal Festival. It was well-known. Prestigious. Renowned for training some of the best Hunters in the world. There had to be plenty of interesting Hunters-in-training that would be competing in the tournament. You would’ve loved to scout out the competition beforehand.

The thoughts running through your mind didn’t help to calm you. You were beginning to feel more and more trapped inside the dorm, aching for freedom.

“Can we go now?” you blurted out, looking back at your teammates with the wide, pleading eyes of a kitten. “Please?”

Seeing as you’d already asked a hundred times before, only one of your teammates bothered to look up at you. A young man—tall, well-built, with dark as night skin and burning amber eyes. Your team leader and admittedly strongest member, Baron. He regarded you patiently, never one to lose his temper no matter how over-eager you could get, then returned to unpacking with a sigh.

“I thought I told you to wait until we were all finished getting settled in,” he said.

“You’re taking _forever,_ ” you replied, unable to stop the whine that crept into your voice.

He was quiet for a few moments. Finally, you could see the resignation in his eyes. Your begging had finally won him over. Or, maybe, just irritated him to the point where he was as desperate for peace as you were to leave.

“If you’re really that anxious to go, you can,” he said, looking up to fix you with a stern gaze. “All I ask is that you be careful and _avoid_ any trouble. We should be grateful to Headmaster Ozpin that we’re allowed to stay at Beacon for the festival. Show it by behaving respectfully and responsibly.”

You had expected the lecture, but not his permission. “You really mean it?” you asked, almost amazed by this sudden stroke of fortune.

Your other two teammates, Caedmon and Lucius, gave him a look that reflected your initial confusion. Both were (reasonably) wary of letting you off your leash. However, Baron ignored them and gave you a simple nod of confirmation. You could’ve exploded with joy.

You bolted out of the room and into the hall, refusing to give him the time to rethink his decision. “Thank you!” you called out over your shoulder. “I’ll look for you all in a couple of hours, alright?”

“Behave yourself,” Baron called back patiently.

“I will!”

A grin began spreading across your face as you walked down the hall with quick, long strides. You couldn’t wait to escape the dormitory building and find something to do. You hadn’t gotten the chance to properly stretch your legs after the trip from Mistral to Vale, and you relished the opportunity to finally do so.

In your eagerness, however, you hadn’t noticed the sound of voices nearing you. Or, rather, you swiftly nearing the voices.

“Ruby, I hate to break it to you, but—Oof! What the—!?”

As you rounded the corner of the hall, you heard a yelp and then suddenly found yourself hitting a force of resistance that had you sprawled on the floor. Confused, disoriented, and having had every wisp of air knocked from your body, you simply stared at the ceiling in puzzlement. Had you actually been foolish enough to run into a wall? No, you’d heard a voice and walls, as far as you knew, could not talk.

“Whoa, are you okay?” the same voice asked, concerned.

A blurry hand appeared in front of your eyes, waving to catch your attention. You barely registered it, still stunned.

“Jeez, Yang, you knocked her to the floor!”

“It’s not like I did it on _purpose!_ ”

You blinked once, twice, and the hand in front of you began coming into focus. You turned your head, following the arm attached to it until you saw the owner’s face. A blonde-haired girl gazing down at you with a frown and worried purple eyes. Next to her was a younger girl in a cape, black hair streaked with red dye, eyes large and silvery. The people who had been talking, you assumed.

“Need some help?” the blonde asked.

Hesitantly, you reached up to take her hand. She pulled you up to your feet with ease, and you wondered how, after you’d been flung to the floor by the impact, she remained standing. She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“You don’t look familiar,” she noted bluntly, now looking you over with curiosity.

“Oh!” the other girl gasped, studying you eagerly. “Are you from another kingdom? Are you here for the Vytal Festival!?”

Slowly, you managed a nod. You were still shaken up.

The girl’s eyes brightened. “That’s so _cool!_ What kingdom are you from? Is your team with you? Are you all tough? Got any cool weapons? What’s your name? My name is Ruby—Ruby Rose—and this is my sister, Yang. We’re—”

“Ruby, calm _down_.” The blonde clamped a hand over the energetic girl’s mouth. “You’re gonna overwhelm her.”

Ruby gave a muffled complaint against her sister’s hand, and you managed a small smile. You were already starting to like this pair.

“My team is getting settled in at the moment. It was a long flight from Mistral to here, so…” You trailed off, jerking your thumb back in the direction of the guest dorm down the hall. “My name is (Y/N), by the way. Nice to meet you both.”

Ruby lit up with delight and Yang lowered her hand from her sister’s mouth.

“Are you both Beacon students?” you continued inquisitively, perking up as an idea came to mind. “Hey, is there any chance you two could show me around? I’ve only _just_ gotten the chance to explore, and I’m really curious about Beacon and the students here. Would that be alright?”

“Well—” Yang began.

“We’d _love_ to show you around!” Ruby burst out, clapping her hands together and bouncing on her toes. “We’ll tell you everything, and then you can tell us about your kingdom and your school and your team—Oh! We can be _friends!_ ”

Her sister sighed. “Real go-getter, aren’t you, Ruby?” she muttered under her breath, then added more clearly, “Ruby, we’re supposed to meet up with Weiss and Blake, remember? We can’t just ditch them.”

“We can bring (Y/N) with us! We could introduce her to them!” Ruby insisted.

Yang considered it for a moment, then shrugged. “Well, if she’s fine with coming along…”

 

_Reader_

“Where have you two been?” a girl in white demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes fixed sternly on Ruby and Yang. “We’ve been waiting here forever!”

“Down, Weiss. We met someone,” Yang replied, jerking a thumb in your direction. “She’s from out of town, so Ruby and I were going to show her around Beacon. She wanted to meet some of the teams.”

Ruby spun around to face you with a wide grin. You wondered how anyone could contain as much excitement and energy as this girl did. She looked ready to burst at any second.

“(Y/N), meet Weiss and Blake!” she said. “The other members of team RWBY!”

She gestured to the two other occupants of the courtyard. A delicate, pale-skinned girl that regarded you with folded arms and icy eyes, and another settled on one of the benches with her nose buried in a book. You thought she was a Faunus briefly, two pointed ears poking out from her black hair, but closer inspection showed you that she was only wearing a bow.

“So, you’re an exchange student?” Weiss asked.

She stepped forward, looking you up and down with analytical blue eyes, like she was assessing every perceptible weakness and strength. Like she was _judging_ you, deciding whether or not you were worth her time.  Oddly enough, she had you fidgeting and feeling like you should be doing something more significant than just standing there. She gave the same impression all pretty upper-class girls did. That she was better than you and _knew_ it. It suited her, though, in a way that made you uncertain whether to feel offended or treat her with reverence.

Hesitantly, you nodded. “Yeah,” you said. “My team and I arrived earlier today.”

“And your team is…?” she prompted.

“Caedmon, Lucius, myself, and our leader Baron,” you told her. “You wouldn’t know us, though. We’re not too, uhm…renowned yet.”

“That so?” she said absently, dropping interest almost immediately. “Well, I hope you enjoy Beac—”

“Hey, Weiss!” a voice called out from behind.

Immediately, Weiss’ attention snapped entirely away from you. She was focused on something past you instead. Whatever it was had her thawed out in an instant, her eyes lighting up and a warm smile gracing her lips. “Neptune!” she called back eagerly.

Yang and Ruby followed her gaze. “Hey, Neptune, Sun,” the youngest of the two greeted.

You turned to see who had arrived, your gaze settling on a pair of young men. One tall and tan-skinned, sporting a wave of light-blue hair that could catch eyes from a mile away. The other was blonde, wearing an open shirt to flaunt a set of abs that might make anyone drool in adoration. Behind him, a blonde-furred tail swayed side-to-side lazily, marking him as a Faunus.

Admittedly, the two were plenty attractive, but that wasn’t what had you staring. They were vaguely familiar, but you couldn’t figure out why. You obviously knew them from somewhere, but the answer was just out of your grasp, hiding in the darker recesses of your mind.

“What are you two doing here?” Yang asked.

The bluenette shrugged. “We didn’t have anything to do today, so we figured that we’d hang out with you all,” he said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Yeah, interesting stuff always seems to happen around you four,” the Faunus added.

The girls (minus the one entranced by her book) exchanged a glance, then dismissed the boys’ words as a reasonable enough excuse to be there. You wondered to yourself what the Faunus meant by “interesting stuff,” though. You couldn’t help but be curious.

The feeling of eyes watching you lured you from your thoughts. You glanced back to the blue-haired boy, finding your gaze suddenly locked with his. He stepped forward immediately, taking your hand in his and flashing a smile that you suspected could get anyone out of their clothes in seconds.

The thought had your mouth curling into a smile of your own.

“So, ladies,” he began, not once looking away from you. “Who’s your friend?”

“Neptune!” Weiss hissed.

Yang raised a hand to hide an amused smile, the faintest of chuckles escaping her. With RWBY’s other teammate still captivated by her novel, Ruby was the one to offer an explanation.

“We just met her,” she said. “She’s (Y/N), and she’s here for the tournament with her team, like you and Sun.”

“(Y/N)? I’m Neptune—Neptune Vasilias,” the boy provided in a low purr. “Pleased to meet you.”

He winked, and you felt a warmth beginning to spread across your face. Quite the charmer, this one. Not many boys could make you feel like a flustered schoolgirl with just a _look._ You had to respect one that could.

“Down, boy,” his companion sighed, pulling him away by the collar of his jacket. “Your lady’s getting jealous.”

“I am not!” Weiss snapped defensively, turning away with crossed arms to grumble under her breath. “Does he really have to flirt with _everyone_ he meets, though?!”

While Neptune turned to defend himself, the blonde looked to you and gave a smile that was every bit as charming as his friend’s. In a genuine, kind and friendly manner, though. “I’m Sun,” he introduced casually. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Sun…” you echoed, a short gasp escaping you as it clicked. “That’s why you both look familiar! You’re both members of team SSSN, right? From Haven Academy?”

Sun blinked, and Neptune paused before identical grins began spreading across our faces. “You’ve heard of us?”

“I have,” you said, lips curling into a wry smile. “I’m from Haven, too. I’ve heard _plenty_ of stories about your team. I’ve had a few run-ins with your fanclub, too.”

“You have a _fanclub_?” Weiss demanded, scowling at Neptune.

“Aw, I want a fanclub,” Ruby commented enviously, a pout on her lips as Yang patted her back comfortingly.

“We go to school together? Really?” Sun mused, ignoring the girls.

“There’s no way. I’d remember a girl like you,” Neptune insisted.

Weiss hissed, but nobody seemed to notice.

“It’s true,” you laughed. “I never knew your names until now, but you fit your descriptions pretty well. What about the rest of your team?”

“Sage and Scarlet are in the city,” Sun explained, then gave team RWBY a sideways glance. “They didn’t want to come along when we said we were gonna see Ruby’s team. I think they’re wary of being around them. Fair warning—they all attract the _worst_ kind of trouble.”

“Hey, we’re not that bad!” Yang protested. “Blake was the one responsible for the run-in with the White Fang! And _you_ were a part of that of your own volition.”

“So, explain the food fight last week.”

 _“Technically_ Nora’s fault. I’m a victim of circumstance. I had to defend myself.”

“With _chickens_?” Neptune snorted.

“Hey, why don’t you guys hang out with (Y/N)?” Ruby offered, cutting into the discussion. “We were going to train a bit for the evening. You can watch if you want to, though.”

“Training doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Sun said, perking up. “Can Nep and I fight you guys?”

“Two against four isn’t very fair,” Yang pointed out.

The blonde considered it for a moment, his tail flicking back and forth thoughtfully. Suddenly, his eyes sparked and he turned to you.

“Do you wanna join, (Y/N)?” he offered. “It would even things up a little more. It’ll be fun—I promise.”

You blinked, surprised to be invited but pleased all the same. You smiled, deciding that it couldn’t hurt to participate in one tiny little practice match. “I’d love to.”

It was a perfect opportunity to get some work in— _and_ to check out potential opponents ahead of time. At least you’d have something really worth telling your own team about. They probably wouldn’t mind learning about the other competitors.

Neptune slid over to your side, flashing that charming smile once again. “Welcome to the team,” he hummed.

“Thanks,” you grinned.

“Still, three against four…” Ruby mumbled, then glanced back. “Hey, Blake! You don’t mind sitting out today, do you? You can referee!”

“Sure,” the dark-haired girl replied absently, turning a page in her book.

“Three versus three, then,” Yang declared, pacing back a few steps before taking up a fighting stance eagerly. “Let’s do this!”

 

_Omniscient_

“You don’t think Professor Ozpin will notice, do you…?” Ruby whimpered as she tried to piece together the broken statue in vain. “I mean, it’s just one…really big statue…”

Yang patted her sister’s shoulder with a sigh. “It’ll be hard to miss, Ruby.”

Unfortunately, in the chaos of the sparring session someone had done something to destroy the main statue of the courtyard (likely a stray shot from Yang). On top of that, a vast majority of the pavement and lawn had been torn up, though everyone had contributed to that little by little. Perhaps Beacon’s main courtyard hadn’t been the ideal place for a fight.

Regardless, you’d definitely enjoyed yourself. Even when your body was sore and ached enough that your legs buckled to let you collapse on the ground in exhaustion. You’d fought plenty of opponents before, but these girls were something else altogether.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Sun said, still trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

Like you, he hadn’t escaped unscathed, bearing plenty of scrapes and bruises. Even his tail appeared to be injured, bending at an unusually rigid angle like it had been snapped in half.

“Says you!” Neptune snapped irritably, whining. “Weiss, I can’t feel my legs anymore! I’m going to get frostbite at this rate!”

Weiss regarded him impassively, then began studying her nails. She’d been more than a little focused on Neptune during the match—specifically on trying to kill him, you thought. Though, in the end, she hadn’t done much more than freeze the poor boy in a chunk of ice from the waist down.

“It’ll melt in the sun,” she told him icily. “Give it a few hours.”

Huffing, Neptune turned his gaze to his partner. “Help?”

“I got ya,” Sun said, walking over and beginning to chip away at the ice with his staff. “It might take a while, though.”

“See, this is why I said that going with Sage and Scarlet would be a better idea,” the bluenette muttered. “But _no_. You just had to see Blake, right? And now what’s happened to us? We’ve destroyed Beacon property, torn up half the campus, I’m half frozen and your tail is broken.”

“Don’t start with me on Blake. You wanted to see Ice Queen and you know it.”

At the mention of her nickname, Weiss cast the two a sideways glance. With a resigned sigh, she allowed the ice holding Neptune to melt into a puddle at his feet.

The bluenette shuddered, giving a look of disgust before stepping away from the puddle and toward Sun.

You turned your attention to dragging yourself back onto your feet. While your body protested and throbbed with pain, you continued to regret taking Yang on in hand-to-hand combat. You were a brilliant fighter yourself, but… _damn_ . She could move fast and hit _hard_. You wouldn’t be surprised if you had a few broken bones.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Ruby asked.

“Breathing hurts and my shoulder might be out of place, but…yeah, I’m fine,” you assured, managing a smile.

You rested a hand on your left shoulder, rolling it and learning, with a yelp of pain, that it had indeed been knocked from its socket. You gritted your teeth against the blazing pain racing through your arm and pushed it back into place.

“You did really good, (Y/N),” Sun complimented you suddenly, looking sincere. “Do you practice martial arts?”

“Not really, but one of my teammates does. I picked up a few things from him,” you said, undoing the clasps of your gloves. “Though apparently that doesn’t do much good against Yang…”

“Not much does, if it helps,” he offered.

Yang grinned widely, still running high on the excitement of a good fight. “You still gave me a run for my money. I didn’t even think you were armed,” she said. “The blades caught me off guard.”

You shrugged, pulling your gloves off. It was only a substitute for your actual weaponry, but both contained blades held along forearms that could be deadly if used properly. They weren’t much, but they were still _something._ Even if they didn’t compare to your usual choice of arms, you’d appreciated the slight advantage they gave.

“They’re just a backup,” you said. “It’s not what I typically fight with, but Baron’s not letting any of us walk around armed until the tournament. Weapon secrecy, y’know?”

“Really?” Sun asked, blinking. “Huh.”

“Either way, the gloves are pretty badass,” Neptune offered.

You flashed him a smile. “Thanks.”

“I’m tired,” Weiss announced, sticking her nose up in the air and stalking away on the cracked pavement. “I’ll be in the dorm.”

“She’s frosty today,” Neptune noted, watching her storm away. “Is she alright?”

“She might be jealous,” Yang offered, giving a hint.

“Of what?”

“For a nerd, you’re really dumb sometimes,” Sun said, amused. “You don’t think Weiss is gonna get a bit upset about you flirting with other girls?”

“Excuse me? I saw you giving (Y/N) that ‘I’m-Sun-and-I’m-so-hot-with-my-abs-and-my-tail-and-blah-blah-blah-so-we-should-get-friendly’ look,” Neptune countered with a huff.

“So Weiss is jealous and now you are, too?”

“Sun!”

You giggled quietly to yourself, trying to muffle it behind the back of your hand. They were funny, you’d admit. Certainly enough to catch your interest.

“For the record,” Neptune added, looking at you. “I am _not_ a nerd. Don’t trust the monkey.”

Next to him, Sun rolled his eyes and grinned. _He so is,_ he mouthed to you.

You laughed again.

“I think I’m gonna follow Weiss’ example and get some rest,” Yang said suddenly, stretching and popping her joints. “I’ve gotta patch myself up a bit. Ruby, Blake, you two gonna come along?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ruby said.

Blake, meanwhile, wordlessly got up and walked away with her nose still buried in the pages of her book. It was a wonder she didn’t trip over the broken pavement or walk into a tree.

“We’ll let Professor Goodwitch know about the mess,” Yang said, looking at the boys and then you. “You’ll be alright if we put off the tour for another day, right? Come by our dorm after classes tomorrow and we’ll show you around all you like then.”

“That works for me,” you said, smiling. “Thank you, Yang.”

She gave you a short grin, then went after her sister and teammates. “See you guys around!” she called over her shoulder.

Sun waved them off. “Talk to ya later!”

“So,” Neptune began once the girls vanished. “(Y/N), are you free to hang out for a while? We could go grab a late lunch and ditch Sun while we’re at it.”

“Hey!”

You smiled sadly. “That sounds great, but I can’t,” you confessed. “I’m a little worn out, and my team is probably wondering about me by now.”

Neptune’s smile wilted into a disappointed pout and he gave a puppyish whine.

“What about tomorrow?” Sun suggested. “We don’t have much else planned.”

“I might be busy,” you mused, then smiled reassuringly. “If I am free, though, I’ll let you know. I can give you my number to contact me, if you’d like.”

Neptune perked up, fishing his Scroll from his jacket pocket. You gave him your number, and he added you to his contacts. To return the favor, both boys gave you their own numbers.

“If I’ve got time tomorrow, I’ll text you both,” you told them, closing your Scroll and slipping it into your pocket. “Then we can go out.”

“It’s a date,” Neptune winked.

Sun elbowed him sharply, earning a grunt of pain and a smack on the head.

You giggled, turning away and leaving the two to their banter. So far, you liked them both. They were entertaining, if nothing else. And certainly cute.

 

_Reader_

“It sounds like you’ve had an interesting adventure, (Y/N),” Baron muttered, checking over your injuries with what sincerely struck you as something similar to a mother’s concern for her child.

You managed a wry smile in response, currently sitting on the edge of your bed while your leader knelt before you to tend to every bruise and scratch. Out of your entire team, he might’ve been the most qualified medic. At the very least, he was always there to care for any injuries after a fight.

Leaning against the wall behind his bed, Lucius whistled lowly. While Baron had been inspecting your wounds, he’d been taking note of just how banged up you really were. “Must’ve been one hell of a fight, though,” he said admiringly. “You’re a wreck. What team was it again?”

“RWBY,” you said. “I only fought three of them, but they were pretty amazing. The two fighting with me were members of team SSSN.”

Lucius cocked his head to the side. “Don’t they go to Haven with us?” he mused, trying to recall whether or not he knew them.

You nodded, and Baron paused in working your shoulder to make sure you’d put it properly back into place. “(Y/N)…” he began, lifting his gaze to meet your eyes. “I don’t think you should spend too much time with them. They have reputations for trouble.”

You snorted. “I wouldn’t call a few pranks ‘trouble.’ Besides, I already told them I’d go out to eat with them tomorrow.”

Across the room, Lucius’ lips curled into a teasing smile. “So, you’re going on a date with them?”

Your gaze slid over to him, and you met his smile with a smirk of your own. “I might be,” you purred. “They both look like my type, really.”

He laughed while Baron simply huffed. Lucius always had a taste for your playfulness, but sometimes Baron’s sense of humor left more to be desired.

“It’s just a meal, really,” you said honestly. “As far as I’ve seen, they might already have girlfriends of their own. They’re crushing on them, at least. I just met them today, anyways.”

“Last I’ve seen, that never really stops you, does it?”

You smiled wryly. “I’m trying to behave myself, alright?”

“Alright, that’s enough of that topic,” Baron interrupted sternly, then softened his tone when he looked at you. “No matter what you’re up to, be careful around them. None of us want to see you getting hurt or caught up in any trouble they might get into.”

“You’re supposed to be my teammate, not my dad,” you reminded him, then smiled and patted his head. “Relax, I’ll be just fine. They’re both good guys, and they’re just friends.”

“For now,” Lucius cut in quietly.

Baron sighed, then stood up. Deciding to drop the conversation, he switched back to the previous subject. “You’ve got plenty of bruises, but I don’t see any severe damage,” he informed you. “Now, do you want to come along for dinner? Caedmon should already be in the cafeteria.”

“Actually, you can go ahead,” you said. “I’m going to go shower off and change first, but I’ll meet up with you as soon as I’m done.”

Baron nodded to understanding, then looked to your other teammate. “Let’s go.”

Lucius got up from his bed, walking past you and Baron to head out of the dorm room. Baron followed after him a moment later, and you went off on your own to indulge in a hot shower, replaying the day’s events through you mind with a happy hum.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** I feel like I should apologize for how Weiss behaves in this. This was written during a time where I didn’t really like her _or_ the Iceberg ship. Which is me politely saying that, once upon a time, I hated her and that ship with all my heart and soul and wanted to see them _burn_ together.

I’m better about it nowadays, though. Weiss is sincerely the love of my life—ironically as the mean, prudish version of her that we saw in the beginning more than anything else—and Iceberg, while not at the _top_ of my list (which, to be fair, includes virtually every RWBY ship in existence minus, like, _ten_ ), is something that I can live a little better with.

We’re all good now, more or less. I'm chill now. 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** The chapter here is primarily focused on Neptune initiating a relationship with Reader, taking place a few days after the first encounter with the boys. Enjoy.

By the way…the “omniscient” POV means that there’s not specific point of view at all. I’m happily crawling through everyone’s minds and providing thoughts from any and all characters. So it’s a little perspective from everyone.

* * *

  **Chapter Two**

_Reader_

You gazed down at the notes that your teammates had loaned you with the wide eyes of an overwhelmed, frightened child. They were thorough and detailed, full of valuable information you were sure. In for mind, however, it was though they’d asked you to translate a set of ancient, unknown runes.

You knew they had your best interests in mind, as any good teammates would. You couldn’t absorb information unless you were directly involved and taught one-on-one—lectures were useless to you and simply reading from a book was just as hopeless. To assist, your team always went through the trouble of taking notes and explaining it to you afterwards, making certain that the material was firmly etched into your brain.

This time, however, they’d abandoned you in Beacon’s library with the notes and hadn’t stayed to walk you through the lesson. This left you, essentially, in the same dilemma you’d started in.

 _I can’t even understand_ half _of this…_ you thought with a frustrated whine. _What the hell does any of this mean!? What class is it even for?!_

Obviously, it was for the class you’d been in only ten minutes ago, but…you hadn’t taken the time to actually memorize your schedule. You’d just trailed after your team, following them into whatever room they went into. All you could recall, though, was that it had _something_ to do with the Grimm. Maybe.

You’d have to finally give your schedule a proper look before long.

With a groan, you lowered your forehead to the table surface and closed your eyes. This was perfect _._ Absolutely and utterly _perfect._

You resigned to trying to gather yourself up again. It was possible that stress or anxiety was making it harder to focus, right? So, you tried to relax your mind and body, clearing your thoughts and listening to the hushed noises around you.

 _C’mon, (Y/N)…_ you told yourself. _You can do this. This is important. Just being good in combat doesn’t mean anything if you want to be a Huntress. You’ve got to learn, and you can’t rely on your team for everything. What will you do once they’re gone?_

You quickly discarded that thought. Your team was, when it came down to it, as important as any family members. You didn’t want to think about what might happen after you graduated from Haven. You didn’t want to think about your team splitting up to follow separate paths.

No one, after all, wanted to imagine losing their family.

“(Y/N)?”

You lifted your head from the table slowly, glancing up and finding one of your own schoolmates standing in front of your table. Neptune, looking at you quizzically with two library books tucked under his arm. A welcome distraction from your stress if there ever was one.

“Neptune?” you asked, blinking.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked. “You never struck me as the type to even set foot in a library.”

 _I could say the same of you,_ you thought.

“I’m just studying,” you said, then looked down at the papers before you and sighed helplessly. “Trying to, anyways.”

“Having a hard time?” he guessed, raising a brow.

“Little bit,” you looked back at him with a wilted smile. “Usually my teammates are here to help, but…they’re busy talking with the Headmaster about something. I’m on my own.”

“If it’s that difficult, I can help,” he offered.

You blinked in surprise, not having expected that. “Really?” you asked, puzzled. “So you _are_ a nerd?”

He flinched, then hung his head with a heavy sigh. “Dammit, Sun,” he muttered under his breath, then looked back at you. “I’m _not_ a nerd. I just…try to take my classes seriously.”

“So, you know what this stuff is?” you asked, sliding the papers forward.

He leaned down to look over the notes, then nodded. “Yeah, it’s all pretty straightforward.”

Immediately, you pulled out the chair beside you and gestured for him to sit. “Explain. Now.”

He smiled in amusement, setting his books down and taking a seat next to you. “Alright, I’ll help you out,” he said. “You’ll owe me for it, though.”

You eyed him with suspicion for a few short moments, then shrugged and nodded. “Alright, fine. Just help me!”

He grinned, then moved his chair a little closer. You could almost feel his body heat. “Relax,” he told you, dark-blue eyes skimming over the notes. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be an expert.”

“Nerd,” you chided playfully. “I thought you were supposed to be the cool guy.”

“Not a nerd. I prefer the term ‘intellectual’,” he corrected. “Besides, even the cool guy can be smart.”

You giggled, and he cracked another smile of his own.

 

_Reader_

“Think you understand it now?”

You nodded, looking over the notes once again. Finally, everything on the papers made sense. It didn’t look like some cryptic code any longer, much to your relief.

“I think I’ve got it figured out,” you said, pleased. “You broke it down pretty well. Thanks, Neptune. Really.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, giving a nonchalant smile. “I’m used to tutoring Sun a lot of the time. You’re a lot less of a challenge than him—you actually pay attention, for one. I’m just glad I could help.”

You had to admit, it was hard _not_ to pay attention to him. He was brilliant, despite how he behaved. He made everything easier to comprehend. You’d have to look into borrowing him as a tutor more often.

You folded up the notes, slipping them into the bag by your side. “I really do appreciate this, Neptune. I’ll make sure to pay you back for it.”

“You don’t have to,” he hummed, then added playfully. “If you _really_ want to, though, I’m sure I can think of something for you to do.”

“ _Ahem._ ”

You tore your gaze from Neptune reluctantly, turning your head to find one of your own teammates standing before your table. Caedmon’s arms were crossed and his blue eyes reflected nothing but suspicion toward you and Neptune. Feeling as though you’d been caught in bed with a lover by your parents, you scooted your chair a little further from Neptune’s.

“I hope you don’t mind my interrupting,” Caedmon began, the iciness in his tone implying he didn’t give a damn whether you minded or not. “We left you hear to study, (Y/N). I know you have a hard time focusing, but if you actually _tried_ instead of spending your time talking—”

“Actually, I _did_ study,” you cut in, feeling smug. “He was only explaining everything to me, and he did a good job of it. We just finished. That’s why we were talking.”

Caedmon studied you in silence briefly, then shifted his gaze to Neptune. Your friend fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to say or do. You could understand it. There were times when you were convinced that Caedmon put effort into being as frosty and standoffish as possible.

“Thank you,” your teammate said finally, after several long and quiet seconds had gone by. “I appreciate you helping her.”

Neptune visibly relaxed, waving the gratitude off. “It was nothing. I was only happy to help.”

Caedmon fell silent again, and you felt the need to speak up before the awkward settled in. “This is Neptune, by the way,” you told him. “Neptune, this is one of the members of my own team—Caedmon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Neptune said to Caedmon, cautiously polite.

Your teammate only gave him a short nod of acknowledgement, then seemed to drop interest entirely. He turned his attention to you once again, likely forgetting Neptune’s existence. “(Y/N), I came to let you know that Baron and I were going into the city for a while. He invited you to come along, if you’d like.”

You considered it, then shook your head. “It sounds nice, but I think I’m going to stay here for a while longer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I’m going to spend some time with Neptune, but maybe we’ll run into you in Vale.”

Caedmon cast Neptune a sideways glance, then turned away with a faint shrug. “At least come back to the dorm by ten.”

You waved as he left, even if he wouldn’t see. “Got it!”

He vanished a moment later, leaving the library to return to Baron, you assumed. Once he was gone, Neptune gave you a playful nudge. “So, your team gives you a curfew?” he teased.

“They’re just protective,” you replied, nudging him back. “Besides—”

A sudden shout of, “ _NEPTUNE!”_ cut you off.

The boy next to you stiffened, his expression suddenly reading as, “Uh-oh.” Only a second later, he was knocked to the floor by a blurred figure that seemingly came from nowhere. You blinked, finding him sprawled on the floor and desperately trying to regain the air in his lungs. Not an easy task, you assumed, with a laughing Sun sitting on his chest.

“Hey, Sun,” you managed, still confused.

The blonde glanced back over to you, smiling rightly. “’Sup, (Y/N)?” he replied cheerfully.

“Is…Is he gonna be okay?” you asked hesitantly, gesturing to Neptune with concern.

“Hm?” Sun looked down at his partner, then ruffled Neptune’s hair affectionately. “Yeah, he’ll be fine. Give him a minute.”

You stared at him a moment longer, then glanced back to figure out where he’d come from. You hadn’t heard or seen him running. You would _hope_ that he had the common sense not to try launching himself off a bookcase, but anything was possible with Sun.

“So…what was that for?” you asked quizzically, looking back at the grinning Faunus.

“He ditched Sage, Scarlet and I earlier, so I decided to hunt him down,” Sun said, obviously finding this reason enough to get revenge.

Finally able to breathe again, Neptune pushed himself up and knocked Sun off in the process. He was still wheezing a bit, but your concern for him was gone. He was fine.

“I _told_ you that I’d be in the library!” he huffed at Sun.

“You didn’t say you’d be gone this long, though,” Sun argued, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. “You didn’t tell me you’d be hanging out with _her,_ either! Honestly, I’m a little hurt and feel replaced. Therefore, your suffering was well-warranted and _very_ necessary.”

Neptune nodded thoughtfully, folding his harms. “Alright, fair enough. If that was ‘well-warranted,’ though, then this is, too, right?” he asked casually before lashing out to grab Sun’s tail and _pull_.

The Faunus yowled in surprise, jerking his tail from Neptune’s grasp and taking cover next to you. With narrowed eyes, he peeked over at his friend with a growl.

“Huh. You know, I suddenly feel a _lot_ better after that,” Neptune mused. “Maybe I should do that more often.”

“Sadist!”

You turned to face Sun, frowning. “Are you alright? That looked like it really hurt,” you murmured sympathetically.

The blonde glanced at you and then to Neptune, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His tail flicked behind him, and he moved it to offer you a better view. He’d fixed it shortly after the fight a few days ago so that it was no longer crooked. It still moved a little stiffly, though.

“It _does_ hurt,” he told you with a faint whine. “Neptune’s so _cruel_.”

“Says the person who probably broke my ribs just two minutes ago!” Neptune cried out incredulously.

You ignored him, looking over Sun’s tail curiously. You ran your fingertips through the fur, finding it wonderfully soft to touch. “Well, it doesn’t look all that damaged,” you murmured. “Still, you poor thing…”

Sun gave a soft hum that bordered on a purr, relaxing at your touch. “Mmm…Your touch just makes me feel _so much better_ , (Y/N),” he cooed.

If you’d been watching his face, you might’ve seen the sly smiles he’d been tormenting Neptune with until the bluenette looked distraught.

“I’m pretty badly hurt, too!” Neptune pouted. “You could look me over, (Y/N)!”

“I bet a kiss would make me feel even better,” Sun continued, unable to resist torturing his friend further. “Especially if it was on the lips.”

“I could use a kiss!” Neptune interjected.

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you. “I think you’ll both be fine without,” you said, letting go of Sun’s tail. “If not, you can always kiss each other.”

“Bet you’d like to see that,” Sun teased.

You smiled slyly, fully prepared to return with a _maybe I would._ Before you could, a new voice cut you off, calling out to the boys before you. At the sounds of their names, they looked past you to find the source.

Two new arrivals were approaching your table—the other two members of team SSSN, if you remembered correctly. Just like Sun and Neptune, they stood out in their own ways. From Scarlet’s bright-red hair to the tattoos that decorated Sage’s skin.

Pretty boys, just like Sun and Neptune. It was no wonder team SSSN had their own fanbase in Haven.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Scarlet complained, folding his arms and glowering at the two. “My feet from how much we’ve walked.”

“If it helps, I found Neptune,” Sun offered.

“It took you long enough,” Sage commented, golden gaze gliding to you. “This is the girl you’ve both been talking about?”

Sun perked up, his tail swaying with excitement. “Right, this is (Y/N),” he introduced eagerly. “(Y/N), these are our teammates. Sage and Scarlet.”

You smiled and raised your hand in a short wave. You already knew them from stories and glances around the campus, but you supposed this was the first time they’d ever taken notice of you.

“She’s cute,” Scarlet noted, green eyes assessing you admiringly, lips curling into a smile. “It’s no wonder you two haven’t shut up about her. Will we get to see you fight to the death over her before long?”

Both Sun and Neptune paled and looked away in embarrassment, and you paused. They’d been talking about you? What about, exactly? And what was this about _fighting_ over you?

“Ignore him,” Sun said, clearing his throat. “Scar just likes to spread rumors! C’mon, (Y/N), we should ditch them and go out. We’ll go on an adventure or—something!”

“Yeah,” Neptune agreed hastily, grabbing your hand and pulling you away quickly. “No need to stay here!”

You barely managed to grab your bag before both were alternatively pushing and dragging you from the hallway. Oddly, they were in a rush to get you from their teammates.

“We came to find them, and then they left,” Sage murmured, exasperation clear as he watched the boys haul you out of sight.

“Sun and Neptune will be Sun and Neptune,” Scarlet mused, shrugging. “I guess a girl would make them even stupider than they already are.”

 

_Omniscient_

“I’m just saying, it seems perfectly reasonable for me to go to a dance in just this,” Sun said, gesturing to his current outfit. “It’s silly to put so much work into your appearance just for a couple of hours at some lousy party.”

“It’s _important_ to dress to impress at formal events,” Neptune pointed out.

“Isn’t Sun always dressed to impress, though?” you considered playfully, looking over Sun’s exposed chest and abs. “Or should I say ‘undressed’ to impress?”

You were hardly the first person to notice the way he dressed, after all. He attracted stares of admiration or envy anywhere he went, in school or, like now, from the people walking past your group on the streets.

“He’s a showoff like that,” Neptune said, patting his partner’s shoulder. “Sometimes he doesn’t know that it’s better to leave things to the imagination.”

“It’s not like I run around naked!”

“It wouldn’t kill you to wear a shirt.”

“I _am_ wearing a shirt.”

“With the buttons undone,” you pointed out, giggling. “It doesn’t really count if it’s hardly covering anything.”

Sun pouted momentarily, then crossed his arms as a sudden smirk crossed his lips. “Whatever. You both love it and you know it. Don’t lie to yourselves.”

Neptune huffed, looking away with his nose stuck up in the air. “My world doesn’t _revolve_ around you, Sun.”

Your muffled giggled morphed into full-out laughter at that, both boys entertaining you as much as ever once the tension had finally melted away. They were back to their usual antics, and you were back to observing them with amusement.

After leaving the library, the three of you had fallen into an awkward silence where neither was sure what to say or do. Scarlet’s teasing had left the boys flustered and blushing, and you had been quizzically trying to figure out what was being said about you between the members of team SSSN. It wasn’t until Sun had, thankfully, spoken up that the ice was shattered and the three of you had begun engaging in a lighthearted, carefree conversation about Beacon’s upcoming dance.

Still, certain things continued to nag at the back of your mind. You wouldn’t doubt your ability to attract men for a moment, but you’d always thought that Sun and Neptune had girlfriends of their own. More and more, you were starting to wonder if the boys were genuinely flirting with you and growing bolder about it as the days passed. Not one to really steal another girl’s man, you weren’t sure what to think of it.

Hell, you weren’t sure what to really think of _them._

After all, these were Haven’s _heartthrobs_. You were a quiet girl, not attracting unnecessary attention unless you wanted  it, standing out only enough for the people in your circle to take notice. When it came down to it, you didn’t think the relationship between you, Sun, and Neptune exceeded a bromance.

You’d only known them for a few days, anyways. Even if you had spent a _lot_ of time around them during those few days.

The day after you’d arrived, you fulfilled your promise of meeting up with them during your free time. They’d treated you to lunch at some noodle stand they were growing increasingly fond of (for good reasons—the food was more wonderful than you’d expected), and then they’d invited you to spend the rest of the day with them. Happily, you’d joined them to play tourist around town until the sun had set.

The days after that had been similar, the three of you ditching your teammates in favor of spending time together. And, yes, if you put any thought into it then maybe _some_ of the banter you’d engaged in with the boys could be considered flirty. You’d never done more than tease, though, and you doubted they’d been sincere about anything either.

Though, you wouldn’t be upset if they _had_ been flirting.

You paused for a split second as the three of you began walking past a flower store. Nowhere too expensive or luxurious, but the arrangements on display were certainly pretty enough to warrant a double take. From a truck parked out front, two men were delivering newer arrangements that were uniquely gorgeous and exotic, just enough to earn your attention.

Catching you staring, Sun began edging a little closer to the side of the truck as your group started past it. While one of the men stepped past your group toward the store, his tail flashed out behind him. The man didn’t even notice as he slipped one lovely, beautifully foreign flower from the arrangement in his hands.

He was quick to transfer it from his tail to his hand, letting his body keep it out of view with all the ease of someone a little too familiar with the process of shoplifting. When the three of you turned the corner, he caught your attention by holding it up to you.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” he said, then winked. “Like you.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. It certainly was pretty, and you weren’t sure whether to accept it with gratitude or try and come up with a flirty quip of your own. Oddly enough, you couldn’t even think of one.

“Wow…” you murmured, accepting it with the faintest of blushes. “Thank you, Sun. That’s sweet of you.”

Next to you, Neptune made a tsking noise. “You stole that, didn’t you?” he chided. “I thought that we told you to leave your kleptomania at home before you got us all kicked out of Vale. Didn’t Headmaster Lionheart even give you a reminder?”

“He gave us _all_ a reminder. It was just a formality,” Sun scoffed. “Besides, it’s only a flower. Who gets arrested over something that small?”

You turned your gaze to Neptune, raising a brow inquisitively. “What do you mean by kleptomania?” you asked.

“He wears cargo pants for a reason,” Neptune informed you. “He has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and hardly has much respect for the law. Typical Faunus.”

“Racist,” Sun chided, though he looked more amused than anything.

His teammate chuckled, then looked back at you. “Did I ever tell you about how it only took him five minutes in Vale to get arrested? He actually stowed away on a ship two days early instead of waiting for our flight.”

“Excuse me, but I did _not_ get arrested,” Sun corrected. “I was never caught.”

Neptune sighed in false exasperation, shaking his head and giving you a helpless pout. “Do you see what I have to deal with every day?”

“Shhh…” You drew him close, dragging his head down to your shoulder and reaching up to pet his hair. “I understand your pain. No worries, Nep-Nep.”

Sun snorted next to you while Neptune contentedly nuzzled into your touch. As much as he would’ve liked to stay there longer (and maybe rub it into Sun’s face as payback for the library incident), it was an awkward position with the height difference between you and him. You let him go only a moment later so that he could walk properly.

“Dramatic,” Sun teased.

“Oh, because you’ve got so much room to—”

“There he is!” a voice shouted in the background.

You paused while Sun and Neptune stiffened next to you. Curiously, you turned around to see what kind of trouble was stirring. You were shocked to find several police officers charging toward the three of you, their intention very clear. The sight made a very, very bad feeling pool in the pit of your stomach.

“Guys…?” you began, frowning.

“ _Great._ Way to go, Sun,” Neptune muttered.

“That’s the same one from the docks, too,” Sun sighed, wincing. “They couldn’t have picked a worse time.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve had run-ins with them!” you gasped, gaping at him.

“I’ll tell you all about it later on,” he promised, then smiled broadly. “Up for a run?”

Immediately, Neptune grabbed your hand and started yanking you down the road at a full-on sprint. You stumbled briefly without having received a warning, but quickly regained your balance and ran alongside him. Sun took only a few seconds to get ahead of you both, diving into a crowd and weaving past each person with an abnormal grace. You couldn’t help but wonder if he ran from the cops often.

“Hey, wai—Don’t run!” an officer shouted from behind you.

Another swore, and a third muttered something rather rude about “kids these days.” You decided it was in your best interest to keep running, since you’d already started.

Sun bolted around the corner of another street, quickly enough that you just barely caught sight of his tail vanishing. Neptune led you in the same direction and you followed without question. It was becoming more and more evident that they might’ve had more experience doing this than you did.

“Hey, Neptune?” Sun called back over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“We oughta split up—just for a bit,” Sun said, slowing down enough that he was closer to you both. “I can lead them away and meet up with you after I’ve lost ‘em.”

“What if you get caught?” you demanded.

He only grinned at that. “I _never_ get caught,” he said smoothly. “No worries. Besides, I’ve got a plan.”

“You’re finally starting to use your head for once? Thank the gods, it’s a miracle,” Neptune scoffed.

Sun rolled his eyes, but he hardly looked fazed. “Keep running. I’ll see you back at Beacon in a while. They can’t do anything once we’re there,” he said. “Watch out for (Y/N), got it?”

“I can handle myself,” you huffed indignantly.

He smiled again. “Noted. See you later!”

With that, he swerved to a smaller side street, turning to salute you both before he vanished. You and Neptune kept running, though it sounded like most of the pack were opting to go after Sun. Still, you thought you could hear a couple sets of footsteps still chasing after you and Neptune. You didn’t risk looking back, wishing Sun luck and continuing to run as fast as your legs could carry you.

It was exhilarating, in an odd way. A sprint was always fun after you were full of pent-up energy, but being chased made it more _exciting._ It was rare for you to engage in anything too risky (your teammates made sure of it), and you were enjoying the experience way more than you should’ve.

A slightly demented thought, maybe, but you were too high on adrenaline to care. Your heart was racing, your blood was singing through your veins, and you were entertaining the idea of retelling today with a proud grin as you boasted of your escape. You felt _good._

Perhaps not a good sign, but who cared?

As soon as you’d put enough distance between yourselves and the officers, Neptune dragged you down into a back alley. Out of sight, and too quickly for the police to catch. They ran past the mouth of the alley and down the road, multiple bystanders scrambling to get out of their way.

You leaned back against the wall, listening and trying to catch your breath. Neptune peeked out from the alley, watching the officers disappear.

“Does Sun do stuff like this a lot?” you panted.

“He gets in plenty of trouble,” Neptune said, turning back to you. “The only difference is that he usually gets away with it entirely. No police chases afterwards, no real consequences. Lucky monkey.”

“How’s he leading an entire team again?” you asked, managing a breathless laugh.

Neptune smiled. “You’d be amazed. He’s a good leader whenever he needs to be.”

You returned the smile, finally relaxing against the wall. Your lungs and legs ached plenty, but it wasn’t anything so bad that you couldn’t handle it.

“Come on,” you said, starting down the alley. “We should head to the docks and hide. They might search the area once they realize we slipped away.”

“You’re sure?”

“’Course. There’s only a million warehouses that we could wait at until the cops clear up. Then we can go find Sun.”

Neptune thought it over for a few seconds, then followed after you. “Alright, lead the way.”

Walking down the alleyways, you began guiding him through each narrow space with a warranted amount of caution and wariness for any officers or potential witnesses. You hadn’t been in the city much, but you were sure that the warehouses weren’t too far off. Just east, and probably no more than a couple of miles away—your group had passed them just a bit ago while exploring. If only you could remember the way.

Luckily, you were quick to find a set of fire escape stairways leading up against an older apartment complex. Rusty and likely a hazard in their old age, but still offering a newer means of travel that would be much more efficient. If you could get to the rooftops, finding your way around the city would be much easier.

“This way,” you said, pointing up. “We should get up there.”

“Sure?” he asked.

You nodded. “I doubt many officers would think to look up there.”

“I’ll trust your judgement, then,” he mused, reaching up to yank the lower ladder down. “After you.”

You glanced back down the alley quickly, then hauled yourself up. A short climb, and then you just had to walk up each flight of stairs to the rooftops. Neptune was right on your heels the whole time. Your footsteps were loud on the metal and his were even louder, but no one bothered to peek out their windows to check out the noise. Thankfully.

You peeked over the rooftop, then stepped onto it. No one was around as far as you could tell.

“Looks like we’re in the clear so far,” you said optimistically.

“For now,” he mused, glancing down before following you across the roof. “Let’s just hope no one expected us to go to higher ground. I wouldn’t want to be cornered up here.”

“Scared of heights?”

“I like to think of it as having a healthy desire to live a long life.”

You snickered, pausing at the edge of the roof. A short gap was between it and the next building, which was set only a little lower. Conveniently, there were no drastic height differences in this area. The taller buildings were towards the center of the city, but nothing nearby went higher than three stories. An ugly fall for certain, but at least the jumps would be easier.

“Come on,” you said, taking a step back. “Let’s go.”

“You’re sure you’ve got this?” Neptune asked doubtfully.

“Not quite, but there’s not harm in trying.”

“There’s probably a lot of harm if you mess up—”

You cut him off with a scowl. “Don’t jinx things.”

He held up his hands in surrender, and you took a couple more steps. A deep breath, and then you began bolting toward the edge. One moment of mid-air doubt later, you were landing in a neat crouch on the other building. Unharmed.

You looked back at Neptune. “Your turn,” you announced, feeling just a little too smug.

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled, taking a few steps back.

A second later, he was right next to you. His landing was clumsy, but far enough from the edge for him to look noticeably satisfied with himself. You nudged him with a smile, getting up and continuing onward. “Next one!”

It was with a groan that he reluctantly followed after you—until you stopped midway. You’d seen something out of the corner of your eye, you were sure. Something bright, blonde, familiar.

You walked over to the other edge, closer to the main street. A familiar figure was darting through the streets, tail streaming out behind him. Three officers were in stubborn pursuit, screaming for him to, “Halt!”

“Is that Sun?” you asked, squinting.

Neptune peered over your shoulder, following your gaze quickly. “No,” he said, relieved. “It’s a duplicate created with his Semblance. He’s using it to lead them away from where he actually is.”

“ _That’s_ his Semblance?” you murmured, thoroughly impressed. “That’s pretty amazing. I’m a little envious.”

Neptune shrugged, then moved back. “C’mon, you probably shouldn’t be standing at the edge. One of the officers might see.”

“It’s ridiculous how many are running around,” you muttered, following him to the next jump. “They’re treating it like he’s committed a crime much worse than stowing away on a ship.”

“He’s got a habit of finding trouble wherever he goes. Or making it,” Neptune said. “He never means any real harm, though.”

You smiled fondly, believing him word for word. For all his mischief, you could never believe Sun was capable of any real malice.

 

_Omniscient_

It didn’t take much longer for the two of you to reach the warehouses. To your relief, there were only a few workers in the entire area. The chances of getting caught were pretty slim, and you were more than happy to relax and tuck yourself away behind one of the buildings. You were able to catch your breath, and the adrenaline began to fade from your body. In its place settled an uncomfortable soreness in your muscles, but you hardly minded it.

You were giddy, if anything. Delighting in the knowledge that you’d escaped and gotten away. It had you smiling and bursting into fits of giggles that would’ve embarrassed you on any other occasion.

“That was _fun!_ ” you decided, flopping down onto the ground by Neptune.

He smiled down at you, sitting back against the building’s wall. “Guess it was, wasn’t it?”

“I’ve never done that before,” you said, pushing yourself up onto the palms of your hands and moving closer to him. “That was _amazing_.”

He studied you, a growing fondness in his eyes. “You don’t get up to much mischief, do you?”

You shook your head, humming. “Nah, my team’s pretty strict about staying out of trouble,” you said, continuing on with amusement. “That’s why they’ve been nervous about me spending so much time around a couple of ‘troublemakers’ like you and Sun.”

“Hey, I’d like to think we’re pretty fun!”

“You are,” you giggled. “Thanks for letting me hang around you both. It’s been really great.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re amazing,” Neptune said, smiling. “As if we’d _not_ want to be around you. You’re incredible. Badass and beautiful—you make me feel like a loser.”

“Compared to me? You so are,” you teased.

You couldn’t help the feeling of satisfied warmth spreading through your chest. _Badass and beautiful._ Their compliments really were getting bolder, and you were certainly enjoying the flattery.

“Cute blush,” Neptune taunted playfully, catching you before you’d even realized you _had_ been blushing.

“Oh, hush,” you nudged him, laughing it off and sitting up. “You’re such a flirt!”

“So I’m told. It’s really hard to resist when I’m around such a pretty girl, though.”

He winked, and the warmth in your cheeks increased a little more. You were forced to look away, before it earned you more teasing. Even if you weren’t entirely complaining.

“Please, I’m sure you say that to every girl,” you scoffed, trying to maintain your smile.

You felt an arm your waist, and suddenly you were being drawn in closer to him. You turned to look back at him, surprised and shocked, and found that he was also leaning down to your level. Lips quirked up into that painfully charming smile, hooded blue eyes stealing your breath in a way that was so unfamiliar and yet so pleasant—

 _Damn_ , he had you.

All you felt was the faintest brush of his lips on yours, warm and inviting, and you were entirely content with being seduced. When he kissed you in earnest, you returned it with all the sincerity you had. He was affectionate and tender, hands holding you close and skin warming yours. You were more shy than you would’ve expected of yourself, timid and hesitant in every touch. You resigned yourself to letting him have the lead, just for now.

It wasn’t the kind of kiss you’d fantasize about. It wasn’t all tongue and ragged breathing and tearing away clothes. It was better. It was _sweet._ Chaste, romantic, and coaxing the warmth blossoming throughout your chest that you never wanted to lose feeling of.

 _Gods_ , he had you and you didn’t want him to let go.

He didn’t let go of you. Not for a moment, but he did draw the kiss to an end. You didn’t whine or complain, deciding that a second longer would’ve made you melt. You were more than content to let him rest his forehead against yours and share a smile that was entirely content.

“I’ve said it to _tons_ of girls,” he confessed, then pressed another, quicker kiss to your lips. “But I didn’t kiss a single one of them afterwards.”

“Aren’t you the romantic,” you chuckled softly.

“I try,” he grinned.

“Hey, you kids! What do you think you’re doing trespassing here?!”

 

_Omniscient_

You kept your gaze low as you were led into the police station by one officer, trying to fight back the sting of tears. Pride demanded that you didn’t dare cry, but it wouldn’t matter either way. Your team was going to _kill_ you. They’d throttle you the moment they saw you, demanding to know what had driven you to act so _stupidly._

“You’ll both be staying here while we contact Beacon’s Headmaster, as well as Haven’s,” the officer next to you explained, leading you into a back room that contained a basic holding cell. “Once things have been sorted out and we’ve spoken with the others involved, we’ll let you go.”

“Any chance we get a phone call?” Neptune muttered.

The officers snorted and rolled their eyes in response, which you assumed translated into, “No.”

Inside the cell, you were surprised to see a certain Faunus sprawled out on the bench, his tail hanging from the side and waving leisurely. Sun perked up when he saw you and Neptune, even looking a little relieved. “You both got caught, too?”

“Shockingly not by the cops chasing you,” you muttered, patiently waiting while you were uncuffed.

“How did you get caught, anyways?” Neptune asked.

“I got cornered,” Sun confessed, tail drooping. “I’m not too proud of myself for it.”

You walked into the cell, and Sun moved to let you sit next to him. Neptune joined the both of you a moment later, and you were left alone by the officers after a quick command to, “Behave.”

“This sucks,” you mumbled, leaning your head back against the wall.

“Holding’s not _that_ bad,” Sun mused. “It could be worse. We could be in jail. I don’t think Neptune would be able to survive in there. He’s too sensitive.”

Neptune replied by scowling at his leader, who simply grinned crookedly. You figured that was one upside to being in holding. The boys would make sure that it wasn’t too dull.

“We’re having some difficulty contacting the Headmasters,” an officer said suddenly, stepping forward with a Scroll in hand and offering it through the bars. “If you’ve got anyone else you would like to call, now’s the time.”

Sun got to his feet, crossing the cell to take the device. “This oughta be fun,” he said, dialing a number.

For a few moments, it was silent while he waited for someone to accept the call. You and Neptune exchanged a curious glance and remained quiet. Eventually, someone picked up.

“Hey, Sage!” Sun began cheerfully. “You’re going to be _really_ mad at me, but we’ve sorta got a problem. Neptune, (Y/N), and I got arrested in the city. Is there and chance you and Scar can come and help us out?”

His tail fluffed up in sudden alarm, and with a wince he held the Scroll from his ear. Even from where you stood, you could hear Sage’s infuriated scolding. Though you imagined that you’d get several times worse from your own teammates.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** There might be some errors in the whole arrest ordeal, ‘cos I’m not sure on the whole process. I’ve never been arrested. I guess accuracy doesn’t matter much, though, since it’s entirely plausible that another world would have different customs for dealing with idiotic teenagers.

Either way…we’re finally moving into relationship material, aren’t we? Originally, I wanted to write the Neptune kiss as something steamier, but I ended up altering it into something more romantic and sweet. Just…felt better.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** I can’t spoil it, but I’m going to confess here and now that I don’t regret _anything_ that happened with Sage in this chapter. You’ll tear him from my cold, dead hands.

Oh, and I used the idea that Beacon has communal showers later on in the chapter. Personally, I’d like to believe that each dorm is equipped with its own bathroom, but referring to the first idea served better here.

I want to say that both are a possibility. The showers being one option while the dorm also has its own bathroom that’s really just—the same as any average household’s, I suppose. Sharing _that_ with four people wouldn’t be the easiest—thus the secondary option of communal showers when you have that one teammate that will _not get the hell out of the o n e dorm shower._

* * *

  **Chapter Three**

_Reader_

“Pssst…(Y/N)!”

“ _(Y/N)!_ ”

At the sound of your name, you turned your gaze from the sparring session taking place at the front of the classroom. Two rows below you, Sun and Neptune were attempting to get your attention without attracting that of your teammates’. You wished it hadn’t worked.

Quickly, you raised your gaze to the fight once again. One of the members of team JNPR (Nora, if you remembered correctly) was having a good time battling it out with a member of team NDGO, a Shade Academy team. Her opponent was already low on Aura and slowing down considerably, but it was still a good fight. Not interesting enough to make ignoring Sun and Neptune any easier, though.

After Baron had dragged you (quite literally) back to Beacon from the police station, properly scolding Neptune and Sun beforehand, your team had agreed to put you on an even shorter leash than before. Especially when it came to the boys of team SSSN. You were forbidden to go near any of them.

Already, almost a full week had gone by. The separation was _killing_ you—more than you would’ve dared admit. In such a short period of time, you’d gotten more attached to them than you would’ve expected. You _missed_ them. Badly.

It didn’t help that you hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with Neptune, either. The memory of your kiss gnawed at your mind persistently, along with a million questions.

You’d been reluctant to bring it up around Sun, so neither of you had spoken about it while in holding. You hadn’t had the chance to speak with either of them at all since then. The subject went untouched, and you had no desire to talk about it with your teammates.

Oddly enough, you wanted to think it was significant. That, like he’d said, you were special. That you were different from all the other girls he’d flirted with. He’d gotten your hopes up, and you always got some bizarre, warm feeling in your chest whenever you thought about him.

He had a reputation, though. He wasn’t cruel about it, but even he wouldn’t deny that he captured hearts and broke them on a daily basis. It might not have been intentional, but you weren’t sure you wanted to take the risk. Wanting to just hook up with him was one thing, but that kiss had been _romantic._ Romantic, loving relationships could end in horrible, painful ways that no one wanted to suffer—or so you’d heard.

Besides, you’d heard he had taken Weiss Schnee to Beacon’s dance. The thought made you a little more jealous than it should’ve, but you told yourself that bitterness didn’t suit you. He was just a boy, after all. There were tons of others like him, and none of _them_ would make your heart flutter until you felt sick.

Eventually, you heard sighs of resignation from the boys below, much to your relief. They settled down and began whispering to each other, only casting you the occasional brief, sad, sideways glance. You stubbornly ignored each look, guilt gnawing at you every time.

 

_Reader_

“Are you really just going to sit there and text all day?” you mumbled half-heartedly, glancing across the table at Lucius. “You’re supposed to be studying, too.”

“I already know it all,” he replied dismissively, not even looking up from the screen of his Scroll. “I’m just here to make sure you behave yourself, and it’s not exactly because I _want_ to.”

You lowered your head to the table, sighing heavily. It seemed like one of your teammates was always on standby just for the sake of keeping you busy and away from team SSSN. Like you were plotting some horrible and devious plan for world domination with them.

Lucius’ gaze flicked up from the screen briefly to look at you. If you’d cared enough to look back, you might’ve seen the flicker of sympathy in his eyes.

“Hey, I’ve got to go take a quick call,” he said suddenly, getting up. “Do me a favor and don’t go anywhere, alright? Baron will have my head if I lose you.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He gave you a short pat on the shoulder, then walked away with his Scroll to his ear. Out of the library entirely, leaving you alone at the table.

Miserable and bored, you considered sitting up and looking over the notes you’d been loaned. It was all a review, though. Things you’d already learned and studied with Neptune’s help a week ago. In the end, there was hardly anything for you to study.

You decided against trying, sinking deeper into the hell of boredom. You would’ve given anything for Sun to come swooping in, Neptune at his heels, to drag you off into an adventure. Things were never dull with those two around.

 _You really need to stop thinking about them…_ you thought to yourself, groaning. _It’s only making things worse._

Your head fell to the table surface again, and you considered simply lighting the notes on fire and making a run for it. You were itching for freedom and fun. You were desperate, even.

Softly, someone called out for name. You thought it was just your imagination for a few seconds, until you heard it again. A little louder, that time. When you began looking around the room, you were surprised to see Scarlet peeking out at you from behind a bookshelf, gesturing for you to come over.

Silently, you debated whether or not to obey the summons. If your team found out, they would be anything but forgiving. But if Lucius never saw, they would never know. All you had to do was be quick.

“Scarlet?” you asked, keeping your voice hushed as you walked over to him.

He tugged you behind the cover of the shelves where, to your surprise, Sage also stood in waiting. You didn’t see Sun or Neptune, though, and a dull ache spread through your chest.

“Sun wanted us to come talk to you,” Scarlet said, leaning back against the shelf. “He wanted to know what happened. Both of them do, actually.”

You perked up. You were going against orders, yes, but this would be a chance to finally explain why you couldn’t speak with the boys anymore. You wouldn’t have to keep feeling so guilty.

“I’m sorry,” you began, voice soft. “My team is skeptical about you all after the arrest. They’re only trying to keep me out of trouble, I know, but…they don’t want me to talk to you anymore. In fact, they’ll kill me if I get caught now.”

Scarlet raised a brow, and Sage regarded you with puzzlement. “They’re aware that they’re your teammates, right?” Scarlet asked flatly, his arms crossed. “Not your parents.”

“Try telling that to them,” you mumbled, looking down.

He paused, then reached out to pat your shoulder gently, comfortingly. “Cheer up a little,” he urged. “Sun and Neptune are stubborn about getting their way, and they don’t give up easily. In case you haven’t noticed, they’re not usually all that concerned with what someone else says they can and cannot do.”

“That’s nice and all, really, but I still can’t be caught. My team—”

“Should not decide what you can and cannot do,” Sage interjected, speaking firmly. “They don’t have that kind of authority. You need to make them understand it. Orders in battle are one thing, but they have no right to decide who you should or shouldn’t be friends with.”

“Besides, Sun and Neptune really do care about you. They miss you, and it’s tearing them up to be ignored,” Scarlet added. “They’ve done little more than sulk and whine about it ever since getting back from the police station.”

“Really…?”

“They adore you. Both of them,” he said gently.

“Define ‘adore’…” you muttered skeptically.

Scarlet exchanged a glance with his partner, then looked back at you with a smile. “We think they like you,” he announced. “And by like, we mean love.”

“That’s impossible,” you scoffed.

“Why’s that? Have a little more faith in your feminine charm. They’ve fallen hard for you,” he reassured you.

“I have plenty of faith, actually. But that’s still not easy to believe, you know. I heard that they went to Beacon’s dance with other girls,” you insisted. “Weiss and Blake.”

“I can see why you’d be concerned, but it’s not like they went with the girls because they _liked_ them. I mean, I’m sure that Weiss and Blake are both wonderful girls, but, when it comes down to it, neither of them are you,” he pointed out, then added. “Besides, Jaune pressed Neptune into taking Weiss’ invitation, and I don’t think Sun’s intentions toward Blake were romantic. And if they were, I’m not sure she feels the same.”

“It’s still pretty hard to get my head around,” you said doubtfully, raking your fingers through your hair and looking down.

“Maybe it would be better if they explained it themselves,” Sage offered. “I don’t understand their plan myself, but they seem to have everything figured out between each other.”

“Oh, right. Sun’s message,” Scarlet remembered, snapping his fingers. “He wanted you to stay up late tonight, (Y/N). Until midnight, at least.”

“Midnight?” you echoed in confusion. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” He smiled knowingly. “They want to see you, and they’ll explain everything to you once they can.”

“Alright,” you sighed again. “Thank you for telling me, Scarlet. You, too, Sage. I appreciate it.”

“Appreciate what?”

You nearly _screamed_ at the sound of Lucius’ voice behind you. As it was, you must’ve jumped ten feet in the air before you whirled around to face him. “L-Lucius!” you yelped, eyes wide and skin paling.

“You know, I don’t really have the best memory in the world. Still, I’m _pretty sure_ that I told you not to go anywhere,” your teammate said icily, folding his arms and fixing you with a stern glare. “They’re from team SSSN. What are you doing around them?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Scarlet’s expression shift from surprise to irritation. Before the redhead could snap, though, you blurted out the first excuse you could come up with. And regretted it almost immediately.

“S-Sage and I are in love!”

Scarlet’s gaze snapped to you, his face showing absolute shock. Lucius looked no different, and Sage only looked quietly confused.

 _Gods, I’m an idiot…_ you thought miserably.

“The truth is,” you began, starting out hesitantly before your tone began growing bolder and more confident. “We’ve missed each other _desperately._ We couldn’t stand to be apart, and we just _had_ to see each other. So, Scarlet helped us meet up while you weren’t looking. I’m sorry, but we _needed_ to talk again!”

You looked back at the boys, silently pleading them to help. Scarlet remained quiet for a while, stunned and confused. When he finally caught on, he regained his composure and nodded quickly.

“That’s _exactly_ what happened,” he said, nudging Sage subtly. “Sage just couldn’t take it anymore. He missed her so much that he’s been crying himself to sleep every night! Right, Sage?”

His partner shot him a glare, then looked to you and your begging expression. This was the only excuse you’d managed to blurt out, and you had to stick to it. Lucius couldn’t know anything about Sun and Neptune or he’d tell Baron for sure.

After hesitating, Sage nodded. “It’s true.”

You made sure that he could catch the gratitude in your eyes before you turned back to your teammates. “You have to understand our feelings for each other, Lucius!” you pleaded. “Please, don’t tell Baron and Caedmon!”

Your teammate only shook his head. “I’m not sure I believe you. I thought you had something for the other two,” he said, looking at you with a glint in his eyes that told you he wasn’t buying your lie for a single second.

You stared at him stubbornly, then turned around. You grabbed Sage by the collar of his coat and yanked him down to your height, earning a startled grunt from him and surprised gasp from Scarlet and Lucius. You ignored them, pressing your lips to Sage’s in a…not-so-good-but-at-least- _somewhat_ -convincing kiss.

You had to admit, it wasn’t half-bad. Even if he reacted a little too late (you didn’t blame him—it might’ve been a little mean for you to catch him off-guard like that), he made up for it well enough by returning the kiss with enough tenderness to nearly make you blush from head to toe. Maybe because it reminded you a little too much of Neptune.

Lucius was quick to pull you away. “Alright, I believe you. Jeez, no PDA,” he huffed irritably. “I get that you’re dating him, but there’s still nothing I can do about it. You _know_ what Baron will say about it. You’ll just have to part ways and kiss goodbye, or try to talk it out with the rest of the team.”

You nodded in understanding, relieved to see no more traces of skepticism on his face. “Alright, I will.”

“I won’t tell them this time, but you’re going to have to find another way about this. You can’t go behind your teammates’ backs,” he added sternly.

“I won’t anymore,” you said. “I promise. Thank you, Lucius.”

He nodded briefly, then looked to Scarlet and Sage. Even though he tried to appear calm and collected, there was no hiding the blush on Sage’s face. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“You two need to leave,” Lucius said, ruining your moment of amusement. “Stay away from her after this. You’ll just get her into more trouble.”

Scarlet raised a brow, looking like he had something snappish to say before thinking better of it. He simply turned to Sage, starting to pull him away. “Bye, (Y/N)!” he called out.

“Bye, guys,” you said, already feeling your earlier sadness return as they left. “See you around.”

Before they vanished from sight, Scarlet peeked over his shoulder. _Don’t forget_ , he mouthed silently.

You nodded. You’d remember to stay up—as long as it took.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Lucius said, missing the exchange as he turned away. “Back to studying.”

 

_Reader_

Your team had fallen asleep a little around ten at night, the three sprawled out on their beds and tangled in their sheets. You’d been faking sleep since a little after nine, deciding not to risk having them wonder why you were staying awake. As soon as they’d passed out, you slid out from under your blankets and paced around the dorm.

Keeping yourself busy for two entire hours wasn’t easy, especially when you had to be completely silent. You’d gone between playing muted games on your Scroll, picking up some of the boys’ laundry from the floor, tidying up, and quietly tending to your weaponry. They’d question why it had gotten cleaner overnight, but you could always explain it as having woken up and being unable to sleep again.

Ten minutes before midnight, you heard a knock on your door, soft and cautious. Whoever it was knew that there were people inside that didn’t need to be woken up. Either Sun or Neptune—maybe both. Quickly casting a glance over your sleeping teammates, you scampered over to the door and pulled it open.

In the hall, Sun stood waiting in his night clothes. This apparently consisted only of sweatpants, and convinced you a little more that he just wasn’t fond of shirts. Not that you’d ever complain.

“I didn’t think you’d still be awake,” he said, brightening up at the sight of you.

You pressed a finger to your lips, gesturing for silence. “Shhh…” you said, pointing back to your teammates.

He peeked past you curiously, then nodded. “Right. Sorry,” he murmured, pulling you out into the hall and then tugging the door shut with his tail.

“What are you doing here, Sun?” you asked, frowning. “It’s past curfew.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to kidnap you for the night,” he explained all too cheerfully. “We should get going.”

“Where to, exactly?”

“Just to my team’s dorm,” he said.

Deciding that was all the explanation needed, he turned to walk down the hall. His tail wrapped around your wrist almost automatically with the intention of dragging you along, but you dug your heels into the carpet before he could.

“Sun, I can’t just leave,” you said when he looked at you in confusion. “I’ll get in trouble.”

“So? It’s fun to take risks,” he said with a casual shrug.

“That might work out for you, but my team said we wouldn’t even compete in the tournament if I was around you,” you insisted, then sighed helplessly. “I’ve been looking forward to it all year, Sun.”

He only returned your concern with a smile. “Then we won’t get caught.”

“Sun—” you began, becoming more exasperated by the second.

He leaned back against the wall, tail tugging on your wrist to draw you closer to him. Much closer. Enough so for him to slip his arms around your waist and hold you against his chest, leaving very, very little space between.

“I’ll return you after a little while, okay?” he reassured, voice gentle and coaxing. “Just hang out with us for a bit. I’ve missed you, (Y/N).”

Your skin felt a little warmer, and you vaguely remembered Scarlet’s early confession that Sun might’ve been in love with you. Which was why, when Sun dipped down to close the space between your lips and his, you stepped back quickly.

“Wait,” you said, frowning. “You shouldn’t do that.”

He blinked innocently, completely unfazed where other boys might’ve been embarrassed to be rejected. “Why not?”

“Because…” you began, fidgeting nervously. “I need to tell you something. Last week, before we got caught trespassing by the warehouses, Neptune and I…y’know. We kissed.”

You looked up at Sun anxiously, fearful that he’d be mad at Neptune or upset with you. After even a couple of weeks, you’d think you would’ve known him better than that. It took persistence and hard work to actually upset him.

Even knowing that, though, the sight of the smile on his lips was a _little_ disconcerting.

“You already knew?” you guessed, confused. “How?”

Sun shrugged. “Neptune isn’t the best with secrets, and we tell each other everything as it is. Which is how I _also_ know that he’s had a crush on you since that fight in the courtyard,” he added.

“And you’re not upset?” you questioned.

“Should I be?”

You frowned, growing more and more confused by the second. “I guess not, but…why would you try to kiss me if he already did? You don’t mind that?”

“Nah,” he shook his head.

You sighed, walking over to lean against the wall and slide down it to the floor. “Sun, you’re hurting my head. I don’t get it.”

He sat next to you, folding his legs and making himself comfortable. When his tail brushed up against your thigh, you were almost tempted to reach out and pet it.

“Alright,” he began. “You know that I like you, and you know that Neptune likes you, too, right?”

“I can understand that much,” you snorted.

He nodded thoughtfully, then continued. “Well, if we _both_ like you, then what do you think we should do about it?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” you confessed, sighing. “Love triangles never end well for everyone in the movies, Sun.”

“We could fight over you,” he offered. “’Course, that’d make things between Neptune and I pretty nasty, and one of us would be walking away with a broken heart. Maybe both.”

You grimaced. You didn’t enjoy the idea of breaking up good friends like Neptune and Sun. You wouldn’t forgive yourself if you ever did.

“We almost decided on it by a coin toss,” Sun told you, smiling. “Tails for me, heads for him. Whoever won got to try his luck, and the loser could try second if he failed. Scarlet gave us a better idea, though.”

“Oh?”

“He suggested that we try sharing you.”

You paused, peeking over at Sun with a quizzical frown. “No offense, Sun, but I’m not sure how I feel about that,” you confessed. “I mean, you’re both great guys, but…I dunno. What if it ends badly?”

Besides, how could you be expected to handle two men? Sure, you adored both of them—maybe as more than friends, the same way they saw you—but, in the end, a relationship was usually meant for two people. Not quite three. You were scared of what might happen if you dared try it.

Still, you doubted you’d even get the chance. Even after you returned home to Haven Academy, you suspected your team would still be wary of letting you near Sun’s. You didn’t want to have to sneak behind your team’s back forever.

“It’s fine,” Sun said reassuringly. “If you don’t want to be with us, you don’t have to. All I ask is that you don’t ignore us anymore. You’re still our friend, right?”

You nodded. Of course you were still their friend. You always would be no matter how much they confused you.

Sun smiled, reaching over to take your hand in his. Deciding that sending mixed signals might’ve been worth it, you leaned to the side and pressed a kiss to Sun’s cheek.

“I’ll think about things,” you told him. “But I won’t promise anything just yet.”

His smile stretched into a grin that could’ve lit up the night, and there was no mistaking the slight blush that had begun dusting across his cheeks. He was heartbreakingly adorable. You couldn’t understand what in the name of the gods had compelled you to turn him down.

“Got it,” he said, all happiness and joy once again. “Now, we should get going. They’ll hunt me down if I take too long.”

He got up to his feet and pulled you with him. You let him hold your hand as he guided you down the hallway, entertaining thoughts of, “What if?” in silence. A relationship with both Sun and Neptune might not have been a bad idea.

 

_Reader_

Surprisingly, the guest dorm that team SSSN inhabited did not meet your expectations. From the boys’ behavior, you suspected dirty laundry to be piled high, weapons lying haphazardly around the floor and banana peels littering every surface. However, every bed was made, shelf organized neatly— carpet looked like it had been recently vacuumed. The only things lying on the floor were Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune, all three dogpiled together in front of the room’s screen.

“’Sup, losers?” Sun asked cheerfully, tugging you into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

Their previous conversation dying out, his teammates glanced over their shoulders curiously. Scarlet was the first to perk up, flashing a smile that honestly struck you as relieved. “So, you actually managed to get her?”

Neptune was on his feet in an instant, nearly tripping over Sage as he bolted toward you. Then the door was against your back, his hands were cupping your face, and his lips were on yours, eager and delighted before you could even bother to protest. You nearly laughed mid-kiss, amused and flattered all the same.

He didn’t stay like that for long, burying his face into your hair and drawing you into a crushing hug. “ _Gods_ , I’ve missed you,” he breathed.

“Sorry,” you said, managing a faint chuckle. “My team’s been strict lately. But I’ve missed you, too,  Neptune.”

“Control freaks,” Scarlet stated icily.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re kidnapping and adopting her,” Sun claimed, flopping down onto the floor near Sage. “She’s and honorary member of team SSSN.”

Neptune let go of you, leaving you to breathe again, and you giggled softly. “I don’t think it works that way.”

“He’ll find a way somehow,” Neptune laughed.

“Don’t give him ideas,” you said, prodding him playfully.

You walked over to join the boys on the floor, Neptune right on your heels. It didn’t take long to get settled, both of your boys stealing you for themselves apart from Scarlet and Sage, the latter of which hadn’t so much as glanced at you yet.

You weren’t the only one to notice that, though.

“You know, you’re being quieter than usual,” Scarlet hummed, a wicked glint in his eyes as he turned to his partner. “Flustered around (Y/N) after that incident in the library?”

You saw Sage twitch ever-so-slightly, and it was enough to gain Sun and Neptune’s attention.

“What happened in the library?” Neptune asked.

“I thought you said everything went well,” Sun added, frowning.

You stiffened between the boys. Scarlet and Sage hadn’t explained the kiss in the library? Then again, maybe that was for the best that your two suitors didn’t find out. Judging by the look in Scarlet’s eyes, though, it wouldn’t stay secret for very long.

“Nothing happened!” you interjected sharply. “Nothing—”

“Sage and (Y/N) kissed!” Scarlet sang out.

You shot him a fierce glare, and he returned it with the smuggest smirk you’d ever seen. Sadistic little redhead.

“ _What?_ ” Sun demanded, looking at Sage in disbelief.

You felt a pang of pity for Sage. There was no missing the blush on his face, and the way he averted his gaze made it look like he felt _guilty._ Poor guy.

Sun and Neptune didn’t seem to share your sympathy for him, however. Both had pounced, attempting to wrestle Sage down while Scarlet watched the chaos unfold with _far_ too much amusement. The battle didn’t last long, though. It only took Sage a few brief seconds to subdue both boys, pinning Neptune to the floor and restraining Sun in a headlock.

It was hard not to laugh at their utter defeat, you had to admit.

“Alright, leave him alone,” you chided your boys with a smile. “It wasn’t a real kiss, anyways. Just something to throw my teammates off from the truth. Besides, I made the move in the first place.”

“You should’ve seen him _blushing_ ,” Scarlet practically squealed.

Sage glanced over at him lazily, then let go of Sun and Neptune. A moment later, he’d flopped over onto his side and on top of Scarlet. As much as the redhead yowled and cursed and struggled, there was no getting free.

Sun and Neptune returned to you, sitting close on either side almost possessively. It was an endearing sort of possessive, though.

Once all four boys had settled down, Sage dragged himself off of Scarlet and set up a delightfully family-unfriendly movie that they’d picked out earlier. Scarlet retrieved a bowl of popcorn (and ended up entertaining himself halfway through the movie by tossing pieces for Sage to catch in his mouth), and you ended up using Sun’s chest as your personal pillow while your legs tangled together with Neptune’s.

You were so comfortable there that you didn’t even remember falling asleep.

 

_Reader_

You woke up stretched out on the floor, comfortable despite the consequential aches that riddled your body. Sun’s arms were around you, his body still pressed to yours despite him being wide awake. He was watching the morning news on the projected screen, but he forgot about it entirely when he saw you.

“What time is it?” you murmured drowsily, reluctant to move away from him.

“A little past seven. Classes won’t start for a while longer,” he said, nuzzling your hair. “Sleep well?”

You nodded, movements sluggish from sleep. “Where’s everyone else?” you asked, glancing around the room.

“Scarlet’s primping, Neptune’s in the shower, and Sage is taking care of breakfast in the kitchen.”

You snuggled into him, sighing softly. Gods, you were absolutely exhausted. You would’ve given anything to just stay there, fall back asleep, and forget about the entire world. The idea certainly was tempting.

Sun kissed your forehead. “You should probably get up before long,” he advised gently. “Your team’s going to wonder where you are.”

Your eyes snapped open, and you shot up to your feet with a gasp. “Oh, gods, I’m _dead_!” you panicked.

You hadn’t gone back to the dorm last night. Your teammates would be waking up and wondering where you’d run off to soon. They’d find out where you’d gone, who you’d been with, and they’d have you packing up for Haven within moments. You were _screwed._

You swore. Loudly and repeatedly until Sun was eyeing you with shock.

You paced back and forth across the room, muttering more curses under your breath as you anxiously tried to plan an escape. You couldn’t get caught. You’d have to lie again, say you’d gone out for a morning walk alone and lost track of time. You only hoped they’d believe you.

“It was late, and we all ended up passing out in the end. There’s no need to panic over an accident,” Sun said, sitting up. “Don’t worry, (Y/N).”

You glared at him. “They’re going to _kill_ me.”

“Only if you get caught,” he reminded you. “And we might be able to make sure you don’t.”

You relaxed your glare, eyeing him suspiciously instead. “How?”

“You can say you hit the showers early,” he advised. “We can make it look like you at least did. A towel and a little water over your head should do the trick easily. C’mon, take your shirt off.”

“Excuse me?”

“Relax, I’m not being a pervert,” he said, getting up. “Come into the kitchen with me.”

You sighed, then followed after him. He led the way into the second room of the dorm, where Sage was busily working over the stove to make the team’s breakfast. You wondered if he took care of all their meals—you never did see SSSN eating in cafeteria, even at Haven Academy.

“Sage, do me a favor and give us the room for a minute,” Sun said, opening the refrigerator. “Or at least face the wall.”

“What are you up to?”

Sun cast Scarlet a brief glance over his shoulder as the redhead walked in, then shrugged and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m gonna help get (Y/N) wet.”

Scarlet wrinkled his nose. “I know that we’re all very close as teammates and friends, but there are still some things that we just _do not share_ , Sun.”

“Relax, I’m just doing her a favor so she’s got an excuse to be out of the dorm. She doesn’t want her team finding out,” Sun explained, then glanced at you. “Shirt off. I’m assuming you don’t want it soaked, right?”

You sighed in resignation, pulling your night shirt over your head and setting it aside on the counter. Sage and Scarlet politely dropped their gazes entirely, and Sun had the courtesy to at least _pretend_ he wasn’t staring. All the same, your bra wasn’t going anywhere.

“Lean over the sink,” Sun instructed. “Sage, go grab a towel from the bathroom.”

While you obeyed Sun’s orders, Sage slipped out of the kitchen and went to do as told. Sun stood next to you, uncapping the water and carefully pouring it over your hair. You hissed through your teeth and gripped the edge of the counter tightly. It was _freezing._

“Sorry,” Sun apologized absently.

“It’s fine,” you mumbled.

The bottle was tossed into the trash a moment later, empty. You stood upright and ruffled your hair until it was a damp, tangled mess. You certainly felt like you just got out of the shower, and you were sure that you looked like it, too. Sun’s idea hadn’t been bad.

After your shirt was back on (much to your relief—the cold of the water had you shivering), you were handed a towel and given Sun’s approval.

“Perfect,” he said. “We’ve saved you a lot of time.”

“Thanks, Sun,” you said, giving him a smile of gratitude. “I’ll make sure to repay you some other time.”

He winked. “I’ll have some ideas on how whenever you do. Now, you might wanna hurry.”

You laughed shortly, stretching up on your tiptoes to give him a brief kiss on the lips. His smile was startled from his mouth, but returned twice in size a moment later.

“Right. Thanks, guys,” you added to Sage and Scarlet, slipping past the two and darting toward the door. “I’ll talk to you guys later!”

“Good luck!” Scarlet called after you.

 

_Reader_

“I’m just saying, she seems like someone that I’d love to fight. Not to mention that she’s pretty sexy,” Lucius commented, slipping his gloves on.

“I’d like to see you talk about a girl for her combat skills alone and not her body,” Caedmon muttered. “You’ll earn a name for yourself someday.”

“I already think of him as a manwhore,” you offered with a giggle, tugging your boots on.

“Says the girl screwing all of team SSSN.”

You snatched a pillow from your bed, throwing it at Lucius. A faint blush was creeping over your face, but not even his comment could ruin the smile on your face. Sun’s team had put you in a perpetually good mood for the day.

“I am not!” you protested with a laugh.

Baron glanced over at you, then Lucius. The disapproval on his face was clear, but it wasn’t as severe as it had been the day you got arrested. “I thought we agreed not to speak about them,” he chided. “She’s been doing good about staying away from them. Don’t start.”

You smiled faintly. You couldn’t have been more thankful for anything than when your team bought your lie of visiting the showers early. You really would have to think of some way to repay Sun for his help. Now you were in debt to him _and_ Neptune.

Having properly exchanged your Haven uniform for your combat gear, you got onto your knees on the floor to retrieve the final piece. Your weaponry was neatly stored away under your bed, hidden away like a precious treasure. Which was how you treated it, of course. You’d always held a firm belief of handling weapons with respect and caution.

After unpacking, you checked to make sure everything was intact. Each of its hidden mechanisms and features prepared for combat, ready for use. Once you decided everything was fine, you looked back to your teammates. They were all ready as well, weapons at hand in case they opted to fight in Goodwitch’s class.

It wasn’t likely, though. Baron had insisted no one openly carry their main arsenal if it wasn’t absolutely necessary and had forbidden engaging other students in fights. He wanted to keep as much a secret as he could. When other competitors were prying to learn every team’s techniques and tactics, the secrecy would provide an advantage in the tournament.

“Let’s go. Before we’re late,” Baron announced, geared up and already stalking out of the dorm.

“Gods forbid we be tardy once.” Lucius rolled his eyes. “By thirty seconds, at that.”

“To be fair, Miss Goodwitch is a little scary,” you mused. “I’d rather be on time than get scolded.”

“She can scold me anytime she wants,” your partner purred.

You scoffed, leaving your dorm room behind to follow your team out onto the main campus. Goodwitch’s class wasn’t too far from the dormitory buildings, thankfully. The short trip was one of the reasons you enjoyed the class, alongside the chance to see all the amazing battles that took place during the period.

“Take your seats, please,” Glynda’s voice called out icily as your team entered the building.

You trailed after your teammates to the usual spot you occupied, right at the front row. Like any other team, yours was watching the rest closely to discover potential weaknesses and strengths.

Glynda was at the front of the class, pacing the stage and looking down at the Scroll in her hands. “As usual, we’ll be running sparring sessions between volunteers,” she explained curtly. “The rules are the same as in the tournament. Once one side’s Aura has gone low enough, the match will end. Now, who will be volunteering for the first match?”

She looked up, gazing over her students impassively. When Sun leaped to his feet, her eyes snapped over to him.

“We’d like to volunteer,” he announced.

You twisted around to look back at him. His teammates were staring at their leader in confusion, not having expected this. Sun rarely gave warnings before he acted, though.

Glynda raised a brow. “What do you mean by ‘we’?” she demanded.

“My entire team,” he explained.

“You’ll have to find another team to go against you,” she reminded him.

“I’ve already got one picked out, actually,” he told her, looking down at your team. “Baron’s, if that’s alright.”

Your eyes widened in shock. You didn’t understand why he’d want to fight _your_ team. There had to be more enticing challenges in the room. You had to wonder what inspired his decision.

“Does your team accept the challenge?” Glynda called out to your leader.

Your gaze shifted to Baron, and so did Caedmon and Lucius’, all of you waiting for his answer. He’d decline any other time, but…there was something in his eyes this time. You couldn’t bother to feel shocked when he nodded in confirmation.

“We’ll accept,” he said.

“Both teams please come down to the platform and take your places.”

Above the stage, you watched pictures of your teammates and Sun’s appear on two opposing projected banners. Aura gauges took place next to each face, all of them set at full. It was odd to see, your team versus another.

A little taste of the tournament to come, you supposed. Things wouldn’t be much different in the Vytal stadium when it came down to it, aside from the massive crowds, broadcasting, and the size and build of the battlefield.

“What are you doing?” you whispered to Sun, your group merging with his on the way down.

“It’ll be fun,” he told you cheerfully. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been itching for a fight, anyways.”

You smiled faintly. It was true enough. You weren’t enjoying the order to abstain from battling. It made for dull days.

“Just don’t expect me to go easy on you,” he added playfully, sneaking a kiss to your cheek before bounding after his teammates.

Your smile became a little brighter, and you followed your own team to the other side of the stage. You lined up alongside them, facing your opponents.

Glynda looked between both teams, then stepped back to the platform’s edge with her Scroll. You counted down three seconds, took a deep breath, and listened to her voice ringing out the command.

“ _Begin!”_

* * *

 

 **A/N:** So, I was more specific with weapons in the original version of this, but I ended up making things _so_ much vaguer on all ends.

I’m trying to be a little less detailed for the sake of you all. Because I know that you’re all reading this with your own OCs, your own weapons, and I want you all to have more room to utilize your own ideas. It's a little tricky for me, but...

Sometimes I feel unfair giving specific details. Even giving the Reader teammates makes me antsy, but I keep telling myself that they’re filling spaces that can’t easily be left blank in the story like this. All the same, I’m being vague wherever I’ve got the room and whenever I can remind myself to not get carried away.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** I know it was expected that I’d write out the actual fight, but writing combat has never been my strong suit. I’m hesitant to practice it, too.

Besides, battles as complex as you seen in RWBY absolutely baffle me. Things move too fast, there’s too many active weapons, and it’s overall just _difficult_ for me to comprehend everything going on. I’d never be able to write anything that could compare. Not to mention that I know so, so little about SSSN’s fighting styles.

I should also warn that I was inaccurate with Aura. It’s entirely due to a personal inability to comprehend getting shot and not _bleeding._ I’ll study it properly another time.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Reader_

Pain shot through your upper arm abruptly, catching you off-guard. You hissed through clenched teeth, biting back a scream and the compelling idea of stabbing the nurse next to you.

“Sorry,” she mumbled quietly, tentatively continuing to wind the bandages around your forearm.

You resisted the urge to say something sharp in response. This was about the _fifth time_ that she’d done something to make things hurt even _more._ Honestly, would it kill her to _warn_ you?

A more rational part of your mind whispered that it’d _would_ be difficult to warn you of every little injury. You were covered head to toe in scrapes, bruises, and cuts—so much so that not even your Aura could manage to heal it all alone.

This was mostly thanks to Sun and Scarlet, who had decided to tag team you during the battle. Both were a tad too quick and light on their feet for your tastes, and you might’ve been disqualified then and there if not for Baron prying Sun from you. Once he’d gotten SSSN’s leader from you, you’d been left to pick off Scarlet.

He’d been a good opponent, though. As it turned out, he was a brilliant fighter. He could think quick on his feet, meet you blow for blow and keep you on the defensive. You’d been pleasantly surprised and certainly impressed.

However, you _did_ feel a lingering guilt over his black eye. Despite several other injures, a limp, and a sprained wrist, he was more distraught over his eye than anything. You’d make sure to make it up to him whenever you knew how.

The fight between you two, though, hadn’t quite compared to the chaos unfolding between your teammates and his. Baron and Sun had engaged in a fight more brutal than you could’ve expected, attempting to beat each other half to death or shoot each other into Swiss cheese. Thank the gods for Aura gauges and Glynda’s refereeing, or Baron would’ve kept going until he was dead. His raw strength, as it turned out, had little on Sun’s speed and agility.

You’d been knocked from the fight shortly after your leader, Sun’s target once again after Baron had been finished off. You’d almost wished that he would’ve gone after someone else. Half of the bruises on your body were from him whacking you with that damned staff. If not for Glynda calling you out on your low Aura, you would’ve snapped it apart and shoved each gun up his—

Well, best not to say. Adrenaline and the heat of battle always had a habit of making you a little more vicious than usual. It didn’t help to have other classmates calling out and urging on the violence, hyping you up.

After screaming to your teammates to avenge you and Baron, you’d been satisfied to see Sun walk away next. You supposed that either you and your leader or his accumulated injures had finally slowed him down. Caedmon struck the final blow and Glynda called it.

You’d had far too much fun taunting Sun for losing.

Lucius went down afterwards, suffering through the effects of the electrical Dust that Neptune used. He’d collapsed choking and twitching, and Neptune had walked away looking a tad too smug.

You’d wondered then if Sun had started the match for a little more than _fun._ It seemed like he was determined to beat the hell out of your team, and Neptune was all too pleased to assist. If it was their goal, they were certainly doing a good job of it.

Then outnumbered with no one to aid him, Caedmon had been out of his league dealing with Sage and Neptune. With one charging him head on and another gunning him down from a distance, he hadn’t stood a chance. Just moments later, he’d been forced to limp away like the rest of your team.

With SSSN declared the winning team, you and your own comrades were resigned to defeat. It was then that all of the teasing you’d given Sun was returned tenfold, until Scarlet finally reined him in.

Lucius had given you a fair amount of teasing as well, saying that you should run up to Sage and give your “boy toy” a victory kiss. You’d been confused about what he meant until you remembered the ordeal in the library. Once you did, you punched him in the shoulder hard enough to knock his Aura down several more points, which was, to your satisfaction, displayed on the banners still.

In the end, both teams had been left with plenty of injuries. Glynda had graciously dismissed both to Beacon’s always-busy infirmary, much to your relief.

A sudden yowl of pain tore itself from your throat, effectively snapping you out of your thoughts and earning you a stare from every person in the room. Gasping and shuddering, you shot the nurse the most hateful glare you could manage. She couldn’t give you a heads-up at _all_ before putting your arm in place?

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Neptune called out hesitantly.

“She’ll be fine,” Baron said in a clipped voice, speaking before you even had a chance to.

You winced at the irritation in his voice.

Right, your team still hated Sun and Neptune. By some miracle, you’d nearly forgotten.

“I don’t think he was asking you,” Scarlet chimed in, never one to stay out of the conflict.

Baron glared at him, and Scarlet simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Both looked prepared to pounce, the tension between the two nearly tangible. Already, you could hear murmurs of excitement over a potential fight rippling among other patients in the clinic.

“Don’t start, please,” you sighed, looking at your leader. “We’ve already had a good fight—all of us. I don’t understand how you can have any friction left after beating each other half to death.”

“We _don’t_ ,” Sun said, fixing Scarlet with a stern look.

The redhead huffed, crossing his arms and looking away with a muttered curse.

You felt a faint smile meet your lips. Scarlet was sweet to get defensive, but you didn’t want him challenging your leader’s authority over you. Not even slightly. There was too much at risk if the line was crossed.

Sun crossed the room. There were a few dirty looks from your teammates as he approached you, but he completely disregarded them. Unfazed by their glares, he made himself comfortable on the end of the cot you occupied.

“Are you alright?” he asked, crossing his legs. “You look a little worse for the wear.”

“And whose fault is that?” you replied.

He smiled in amusement, tail curling crookedly behind him. Broken again. For someone so dependent on it, he wasn’t too cautious with it.

“I’ll be fine,” you told him finally, returning the smile with more warmth than you should’ve with your team in the room. “Thank you for the concern.”

He sighed in relief, glad you weren’t truly hurt. Your Aura would have you perfectly healed within a couple of days, not a single sign of the battle would mar your body. Sooner than everyone else, you suspected. You had plenty of injuries, but none of them were severe.

You had the sneaking suspicion that, despite his claim that he wouldn’t go easy on you, Sun had held back in the fight. He wasn’t the type that would enjoy truly hurting someone he cared for, whether it was in a sparring match or a battle to the death.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he murmured, visibly relaxing.

“It was just a practice match,” you said, smiling. “Nothing bad would’ve happened, even accidentally. Glynda watches each fight like a hawk.”

“You’re right.”

His next action was done casually, as though it was nothing more than an everyday occurrence. He leaned forward on the palms of his hands, let his eyes drift shut, and touched his lips to yours. A kiss, soft and gentle, almost apologetic for hurting you in any way at all.

You would’ve returned it, if not for your shock. You’d never suspect Sun to be bold enough to make a move in front of your team. Neither did they, if the snarls of protest were anything to go by.

Sun didn’t even react to them, simply giving you a warm smile. Like you were the only two people in the room. Like everyone wasn’t staring, whispering. Like your team wasn’t plotting his demise.

“You have to give me a kiss, too, you know.”

Neptune’s voice drew your attention from Sun, and you turned to the side. He’d made himself comfortable next to you, flashing that oh-so-charming smile. The one that had stolen your breath by the warehouses, right before he’d kissed you the first time.

Just like then, you could scarcely breathe when he pulled you close. Your mind was in a haze when his lips met your own, lovingly, affectionately.

Vaguely, you noticed that there was the same apologetic undertone that had been in Sun’s kiss, even when Neptune hadn’t once engaged you in the fight. You couldn’t put much more thought into it, though. Not when your teammates were hissing and cursing and the panic was setting it.

What were they _doing?_ Did they not realize that your team was in the room? That you’d finally begun returning to their good graces!?

Suddenly, you realized why there had been an apology in the way they’d kissed you. It wasn’t for the fight. It was for what they would do only seconds afterwards. They’d known damn well what they would cause.

“Called it,” Lucius announced, pleased with himself.

“(Y/N)…” Baron began, voice reduced to an infuriated growl.

You yanked yourself from Neptune, eyes wide and skin paling. “Wait—don’t get mad!” you gasped out. “Please, I—”

You faltered, your voice dying in your throat. You were out of excuses. There was no lie you could conjure up that would throw them off this time. You didn’t know what to do now. Your back was against the wall and there was _nothing_ you could do to escape.

Sun gave your team a sideways glance, looking uncharacteristically impassive. “You guys didn’t know?” he asked.

“Sun and I are dating (Y/N),” Neptune finished casually.

You wanted to scream and _throttle_ them.

“(Y/N), explain!” Baron commanded.

You looked between your team, Sun, and Neptune, a deer in the headlights. The situation was overwhelming you. You had no clue how to react, what to say, what to do. How were you meant to handle this? You _couldn’t_ handle it!

So, you didn’t.

You jerked your arm away from the nurse, who was attentively but discreetly paying attention to the conflict, and got up from the coat. The entire clinic was silent as you stalked out of the room and into the hall.

You weren’t just upset anymore. You were _pissed_ at this point. You were mad at Sun and his stupid antics, Neptune’s stupid smile, your team’s stupid overprotectiveness. Couldn’t anyone just leave you enough room to think for yourself?! Since when did everyone need to start making decisions _for_ you?!

You heard your teammates calling after you, a mix of concern and anger. You ignored them. You didn’t want to talk to them, to anyone. All you wanted was to hide away and blow off some steam.

However, a certain couple of morons just _had_ to follow you. You could hear their footsteps trailing after you. Wisely, they maintained their distance. Stupidly, they chose to speak.

“How mad are you?” Sun asked.

A variety of answers went through your head, all going in-depth on how furious you were with them. Alongside those thoughts, different scenarios played through your mind of the ass-beating you felt they deserved. Often, those scenarios ended in their death.

“You don’t want to know,” you replied, speaking through gritted teeth.

“We’re sorry, (Y/N), really—” Neptune began.

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it to begin with! Do you have any _clue_ how much trouble I’ll get into? Baron will take my team out of the tournament, he’ll make us all pack up for Haven, and I’ll be lucky if I can even leave the dorm for _class!_ ”

“(Y/N)—”

“What were you two even _thinking?!_ ” you demanded, whirling on them. “We’re not dating! I said that I would _think_ about it! You should’ve known not to do anything in front of them!”

“We thought it might be better,” Sun confessed. “Like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

You hissed. “How _stupid_ are you?!”

Both boys faltered, looking at you with big blue eyes, Sun’s bright like the sky, Neptune’s dark like the ocean. They looked like a couple of kicked puppies. Briefly, you felt bad for yelling at them, but only for a split second. It wasn’t like they didn’t deserve the scolding.

Sun sighed and lowered his gaze. “Alright, we really are sorry,” he said sincerely. “We talked about it, though, and we agreed that having you sneak around isn’t right. It’s not good for you and your team. We got worried that, y’know…we might ruin things between you and them.”

“So you just shoved me into the open?” you demanded. “You couldn’t have warned me?!”

“You would’ve told us not to do it,” Neptune pointed out.

You glared at him sharply, and he quickly dropped his gaze, falling silent. Your narrowed eyes remained fixed on them when they tentatively peeked up at you.

Then, reckless as ever, Sun began inching closer to you with all the caution of a man approaching an angry lion. You growled warningly, but the sound choked off when he slid his tail around your waist and drew you into a hug. A big, warm, monkey hug. Tail and all.

You hated to admit that it eased a bit of your anger. Subtly, you relaxed. There was something especially comforting in the way he tucked your head beneath his chin and nuzzled your hair, the way he practically cradled you against him.

“Just calm down,” he murmured. “I _promise_ that it’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to work itself out if you’re patient.”

“You clearly don’t know my team,” you muttered against his shoulder. “They’re going to kill me.”

You felt the warmth of Neptune next to you, and he joined in on the hug. Like Sun, he held you close and nuzzled you with the same affection. You wanted to curse them both. They had those feelings returning again, that warm fuzziness in your chest that made everything feel _right._

“We’ll take care of things,” he assured you. “Believe it or not, sometimes we do think things out. We’ve got a plan.”

You scoffed at that. “You’re going to owe me a place to stay until this ends,” you grumbled.

“We’ve only got four beds. You’ll have to snuggle up with someone,” Sun teased. “I’ll happily volunteer as tribute, though.”

“Same here,” Neptune said playfully. “But I can’t promise that I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

You shoved them both away, groaning. _Boys._ Did they ever take a moment to pause and think over the words that they said? Even once?”

“You’re idiots,” you mumbled, though the venom in your voice was gone. “Just…come with me while I grab a few things from my dorm.”

“Wait.” Sun paused, looking surprised. “You’re serious about staying in our dorm?”

“Duh. I won’t be able to face my team for at least a couple of days. Not until they’ve settled down,” you mumbled, walking away.

“…Well, I guess I won’t complain.”

“Touch me once and I’ll hurt you,” you called over your shoulder. “I told you, we’re not dating!”

“Aw, you’ll warm up to us eventually!” he replied optimistically, both him and Neptune laughing as they followed after you.

You rolled your eyes, making sure they couldn’t see the smile creeping onto your lips.

Like you hadn’t warmed up to them already?

 

_Omniscient_

“There,” you sighed, tucking your weapons’ case into the duffle bag set down before you. “This will cover a week, at most.”

“Are you sure you’d rather hide than talk it over with them?” Neptune asked, the bluenette sitting with his legs folded on your bed.

“If you’d known my teammates as long as I have, you’d know that it’s disastrous to just ‘talk’ right after something bad happens. They need time to think,” you explained. “If I went up to Baron now, he’d blow up and lock me in here for a week. They need time to get over being angry before they start thinking rationally.”

“I’d say your team sucks, but I don’t want to lose my chances of getting you in bed,” Sun hummed. “Y’know, to sleep, naturally.”

“Oh, I’m sleeping with Sage or Scarlet. Maybe even on the floor.”

Both boys pouted, but you had the feeling that they were only kidding. You didn’t think they’d try anything without your permission, but you were concerned that you’d end up snuggling to one and making the other jealous. Another reason why you were so wary of Sun’s three-way relationship idea.

“Besides, I’m still mad at you,” you said, standing up and slipping the straps of your bag over your shoulder. “I might hurt you while you’re sleeping.”

They scooted closer to each other warily, and you smiled.

You turned away for the door, twisting the handle and walking out of the room. While Beacon presumably had some rule against sleeping in other dorms past curfew, you didn’t care. Sun and Neptune had gotten you into this mess, and they could compensate by providing shelter until the storm blew over.

Besides, you would’ve already broken the rule last time you’d stayed in SSSN’s dorm room. A few more unknown infractions wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Jeez, women are so scary,” Sun complained getting up and following after you.

“Tell me about it. Remind me why we love her,” Neptune sighed, having the courtesy to close the door before joining his partner.

“Because she’s fun?” Sun suggested.

“True, true, but I always thought it had something to do with how pretty she is.”

“She’s definitely beautiful, but it might also have something to do with how sweet she is.”

“Oh, certainly. How about her laugh, though? The way she’ll hiccup if she can’t stop? It’s adorable.”

“You’re right, it _is._ And the way she’ll blush afterwards ‘cos she’s embarrassed?”

“Precious. Like the smile she’ll give, too. It’s always so shy.”

“She’s just perfect, isn’t she? Even when she’s screaming and calling us idiots, or trying to kick our asses in a fight.”

“It’s hard to resist a girl with that much charm.”

You could almost _feel_ their smirks. You lowered your head, your face hot with embarrassment “Don’t think that I don’t know what you two are doing!” you muttered, quickening your pace.

“Yeah?” Neptune asked, his tone playful. “And what _are_ we doing?”

You opened your mouth to answer him, but you didn’t know how. What _were_ they doing? You hadn’t a single clue, but it was probably working. Trust them to sneak back into your favor like a couple of mischievous thieves.

You shut your mouth, continuing down the hall in the direction of team SSSN’s dorm. Laughing together, Sun and Neptune followed after you. For a few moments, they were quiet.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Sun began after a while, suddenly sounding serious. “Do you mind if I ask you a real question? About us dating?”

“And how we’re _not_ dating?” you replied dryly.

“No, I know we aren’t really. I want to know why, though. Like, seriously,” he said. “Do you just not think of us that way, or…?”

You sighed, tightening your grip on the straps of your bag. Of course. You should’ve expected this conversation to come up sooner or later.

For a long while, you were silent. Long enough for you to reach the dorm and allow Neptune to unlock the door with his Scroll. After you were let inside, you set your bag down next to a desk pushed up against the wall, then sighed again.

“Is it fine if I sit anywhere?” you asked.

“Yeah. No one’s bound to care,” Sun replied, tilting his head to the side.

You sat down on one of the four beds in the room, one you assumed belonged to Scarlet if the amount of accessories and fashion-savvy clothes scattered across it were any indication. While you made yourself comfortable, Sun and Neptune sat on the bed opposite of you, eyeing you curiously.

“Alright, it’s not that I don’t think of you two like _that_ ,” you began slowly.

They sighed in relief, glad to know you weren’t just going to ignore their question.

“To be honest, I think you’re both really great,” you confessed, your eyes wandering around the room and looking anywhere but directly at them. “I love you both a lot as friends, and, yeah, I _do_ like you as a little more than just that.”

They exchanged a smile, Sun waving his broken tail in satisfaction. So far, they liked where this was going.

“But,” you added, finally looking at them. “I’ve got concerns about the whole relationship idea. Big concerns.”

Neptune frowned. “Like?” he prompted.

You took a deep breath. “In every movie and book I’ve seen, these kinds of things _never_ end well,” you said, wincing. “It always ends with one person liking someone more than the other. Then the other gets mad, brokenhearted, or whatever and leaves. Then things get ruined between _all_ of them. I’m scared of breaking you two up as friends. I’d hate myself if I did, honestly. So, I think it’s for the best that we don’t get involved that way.”

Your admirers were quiet for a short while, gazing at each other and sharing some sort of silent exchange. Then, Sun’s lips curled into a barely-suppressed smile. When he couldn’t hold it back any longer, he burst into laughter.

Actually. _Laughing._

It wasn’t much longer before Neptune began doing the same, both caught up in a fit of giggles that left you confused.

“What’s so funny?” you demanded, frowning.

“You are,” Sun giggled, getting up from the bed and walking over to flop down next to you. “(Y/N), if we were _ever_ worried that you’d ruin things between us, we wouldn’t be trying so hard to ask you out. Trust me, Neptune and I are close. You aren’t in much danger of breaking us up.”

Neptune joined the two of you on Scarlet’s bed, exchanging a fist-bump with Sun. “Yeah. We’ve known each other for years. There’s no way that one girl is going to destroy what we’ve got,” he said, then shot you a smile. “Even if she is one of the most amazing people we’ve ever met.”

You sighed, frustrated. “But what if—”

“You think too much about that,” Sun interrupted you. “I mean, _yeah_ , someone might get hurt. _Yeah_ , we might break up. _Yeah,_ we could end up hating each other for years afterwards. It’s entirely possible—just like it is in _any_ relationship. Just like, in any relationship, there’s also a chance that this could be one of the best things, like, _ever._ You’ll only know if you give it a try, though.”

A faint smile began working its way to your lips. “Wise words coming from a boy with a criminal record.”

He winked. “I have my moments.”

“He’s smart when he wants to be,” Neptune said, reaching over to pat his partner’s head.

Grinning, Sun batted Neptune’s hand away and looked back at you. “How about this? We’ll try it for a little while—only a few weeks. If, by the end of that time, you’re still worried about it ending badly, we can break it off then and there on good terms.”

“Yeah,” Neptune agreed, settling back down. “Couldn’t hurt you to at least give us a chance, right?”

You rolled your eyes and groaned, reaching up to rake your fingers through your hair. With a huff, you fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Neptune and Sun watched you curiously.

Sun did have a point. What if this relationship they had in mind _did_ turn out to be one of the greatest things ever? Maybe it wouldn’t go as far as marriage (that was thinking just a little too far too soon), but you could wind up with several months’ worth of fond memories, at least.

If you ended on a happy note with them, that was.

“What if we start fighting and break up?” you asked, sighing. “Wouldn’t it all have been a waste?”

“We’d work it out,” Neptune said.

“You don’t think we’d care enough about you to resolve any issues?” Sun asked, smiling down at you.

You turned your head to the side, unable to meet those big blue eyes. “You’re so sappy,” you muttered.

He chuckled softly, his tail waving in amusement at the nervous blush that had begun invading your cheeks.

“So, how about it?” Neptune asked. “Just a couple of weeks together—we’ll call it a trial run. If you or even one of us decides we don’t like it, we’ll put an end to it and just stay friends, ‘kay?”

At that point, you could tell you weren’t going to get out of this easily. There was no wriggling out of this situation, and there was no ignoring them. They were too persistent to let you avoid a subject the way you avoided your team.

Alright.

Maybe just a week or two couldn’t hurt.

Besides, they’d already announced that they were your boyfriends, even if they hadn’t been at the time. Either way, your team was already angry, rumors were probably spreading through the academy like wildfire, and you didn’t doubt that Sun and Neptune would end up coaxing you into this relationship sooner or later. You might as well give in now.

“Okay,” you agreed, surrendering to their pleading. “We’ll try it out for a couple of weeks, and we’ll see where it goes from there.”

“Really?” Sun asked, looking soundly shocked.

Neptune watched you with suspicion. “You’re not messing with us?”

You pushed yourself back up into a sitting position with a groan. “No, you dorks. I’m not kidding.”

Irritated as you tried to sound, you couldn’t help the smile sneaking onto your lips. The two of them stared at you in absolute shock, their eyes wide and mouths gaping. It was hard not to laugh, but you managed to resist the urge.

Neptune was the first to recover, arms wrapping around you and his weight pressing against your body until you’d both fallen back onto Sun. “I knew you’d give in to my charm eventually,” he teased, succeeding in making you giggle.

“I think you mean _my_ charm,” Sun corrected playfully, dragging you up into a proper sitting position and drawing you into a hug of his own.

You squealed and struggled against the affection, but by then they had you effectively trapped and sandwiched between them. “Knock it off, you two!” you giggled.

As you squirmed and tried to escape, you ended up knocking Sun down and dragging Neptune along with. The position it left the three of you in was…rather amusing.

Sun was pinned to the bed underneath you, and every movement you made resulted in him getting smothered more and more with your breasts. Neptune, meanwhile, was attempting to drag you down with his deadweight, draped on top of you in a manner that may or may not have looked _somewhat_ sexual.

Hell, the whole mess looked sexual. Raunchy, almost. Even if the three of you weren’t aware of it.

So it was a tad understandable when Scarlet screamed, “WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THREE THINK YOU’RE DOING ON MY BED?!”

 

_Omniscient_

“I’m so, so, _so_ sorry, Scarlet!” you whimpered for the umpteenth time, hands covering your face to had the embarrassed flush that had turned you red up to the tips of your ears.

Sitting on his bed with his legs and arms crossed, Scarlet gave a sigh. “It’s fine,” he mumbled. “So long as you three weren’t _actually_ screwing on my bed.”

“Ten minutes longer and we might’ve been,” Neptune sighed, pouting in disappointment.

Even though you knew he was joking, you punched him in the shoulder anyways.

“You know we wouldn’t do that to you, Scar,” Sun said, ruffling his teammate’s hair before going to join you on the floor. “To Sage, maybe, but not to you.”

Sage stared at his leader with a look of skepticism, and the monkey Faunus gave him a grin in return.

“Don’t we get some congratulations, though?” Neptune asked. “It only took us forever to get her to go out with us.”

“At the expense of outing your relationship with her to her entire time,” Scarlet replied. “Thus forcing her to go into hiding because _you two_ fucked up.”

Sun immediately put his hands over your ears, hissing at his teammate. “Shhh! We just got her _back_ in a good mood,” he chided. “Don’t ruin it. Who knows how long it’ll take to fix it then?”

Scarlet rolled his eyes, and you did the same. Just because your ears were covered didn’t mean that you couldn’t hear. Deciding he deserved it, you punched Sun in the shoulder as well. He whined, crawling away from you.

“Yeah, it’s great that you’re with her and all now, but—no sex,” Scarlet said sternly. “At least, not if Sage or I are around, and not on any furniture that I sleep on, eat at, or study at. Not the shower, either.”

“No table, desk, or shower sex? Gods, it’s going to get dull fast.”

You punched Neptune again. At this rate, your knuckles were going to be split and bloody by dinnertime. Scarlet seemed to approve, though, and Sage didn’t look like he had a problem with it, either. Were Sun and Neptune that notoriously dumb?

“Hey, check it out—slingshot!”

It was beginning to seem so.

A sense of dread crept through you, and you turned your head to look at Sun. Apparently, he’d been entertaining himself by riffling through your bag and had discovered one of your bras. As he’d claimed, he’d successfully rigged it like a slingshot and loaded the cups with several pieces of wadded-up paper. All to pelt an incredibly unamused Sage.

Honestly, you wished that you could say you were surprised. When it came down to it, though…Turning a bra into a slingshot? It seemed like a Sun thing to do.

And, really, it was so unsurprising that you might’ve only been _mildly_ pissed—if not for his bra of choice, that was. A bright shade of your favorite color, the one your friends insisted complimented you most, and consisting of little more than thin lace. It was easily suitable for any adult magazine.

“… _Nice_ ,” Neptune whistled appreciatively.

“Well, someone was thinking ahead,” Scarlet commented under his breath.

Sage only coughed quietly, holding his tongue.

You launched yourself at Sun with a horrified shriek, knocking him down and quickly stuffing the incriminating lingerie back into your bag. Then, you turned to a still startled and dazed Sun with a look that could’ve killed.

“Do _not_ go through my stuff! There are personal things in there!” you scolded, giving him a few good smacks upside the head to see if you could force a little bit of common sense into him.

“Ouch!” Sun yelped. “Neptune, I need back up! Help!”

“Wow. All of twenty minutes and your idiocy has already inspired domestic violence in here, Sun. Brilliant,” Scarlet scoffed.

“Alright, alright. Don’t damage him too much,” Neptune said, prying you away from an overwhelmed Sun with a faint chuckle. “We need him, you know.”

Once he’d gotten you away, he couldn’t resist leaning down to whisper into your ear. “ _Love_ your taste in lingerie, by the way.”

You blushed hard and gave him another well-deserved punch—one hard enough to have him doubled over and gasping, but _laughing,_ too. Oh, rooming with four boys—two of which were now your _boyfriends_ —already looked like it was going to be _so_ much fun.

 

_Omniscient_

“You’re sure that you want to skip out on your classes today?” Sage asked, fixing the collar of his uniform jacket. “It’s not going to look good on your record.”

“I’m not exactly skipping out on it. I’m still going to do the work. Neptune promised to get everything for me,” you replied, drawing the blankets of said bluenette’s bed around your shoulders. “I just don’t want to risk running into my team so soon.”

“And, of course, I’ll be here to watch over her—” Sun began, strutting over to your side.

Sage grabbed him by the back of his jacket, dragging him away from you. Held up from the floor by several inches and looking like a reprimanded kitten, Sun whined and tried to squirm free. With little success, naturally. You giggled at the sight.

“You can’t _afford_ to skip class anymore,” Sage told him sternly. “The last thing we need is our leader getting kicked out of the academy for his gods-awful grades and horrid attendance record.”

“But I want to spend time with (Y/N)!” the Faunus complained, continuing with his struggles. “This isn’t fair! I’m the team leader! I can do what I want!”

“We’ve already settled that the team mom has more authority than you do,” Neptune said.

“Did you just say ‘ _team mom_ ’?” you asked, your laughter only worsening.

Neptune glanced back at you, then smiled. He was still enjoying your good mood, having decided that it was a pleasant change from yesterday’s temper.

“He cooks for us, cleans for us, patches us up after a fight, _and_ he bails us out of jail,” he said. “Therefore, Sage is the team mom.”

“Someone has to keep those two in line,” Scarlet called out. “Before Neptune ends up with ten illegitimate kids and Sun joins a prison gang.”

“Hey, I do _not_ sleep around,” Neptune argued.

“And I can keep myself out of prison well enough! Gah! Let _go_ of me!” Sun hissed.

By then, he was being held upside down in Sage’s arms, a foot to his teammate’s jaw and his tail around his neck. It even looked like he was trying to bite Sage’s leg, though nothing had an effect. Sage wasn’t even fazed, turning around and walking away with the Faunus held firmly in his arms.

“(Y/N)!” Sun wailed dramatically. “Remember me!”

Scarlet sighed, following after the two. “We’ll be back sometime around lunch, (Y/N). See you then.”

“Bye, guys,” you called, finally beginning to settle down from your outburst of laughter.

“See you later, (Y/N),” Neptune called back over his shoulder, starting to close the door.

“Wait!” Sun screamed from down the hall, freezing in Sage’s arms as he came to a horrible realization. “Put me down!”

His teammate paused, looking down at him in puzzlement. “What is it? Did you forget something?”

“Something _important!”_ Sun said, smacking Sage in the face with his tail and biting down on his arm.

Yelping and cursing, Sage’s grip loosened just enough for Sun to achieve freedom. He slid down to the floor and quickly began scrambling to his feet before he could be stopped. Scampering past Scarlet and a startled Neptune, Sun darted back into the dorm and leaped onto the bed you occupied.

You blinked in surprise, but you didn’t get the chance to say anything. Not before he’d given you a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

“Couldn’t leave without that,” he said, smiling warmly and kissing your forehead. “See you soon, (Y/N).”

You blushed brightly, turning away to let your hair hide your face from him. “Just go to class, dork,” you mumbled sheepishly.

“Blegh, couples. Er, wait…” Scarlet frowned, remembering that the word “couple” didn’t quite apply when three people were involved.

Shaking his head, he followed after his partner after Sun had rejoined the pack. Neptune remained in the doorway, looking thoughtful, and you smiled faintly.

“You want a kiss, too?” you asked teasingly.

“Actually, not now,” he decided, smiling. “I’ll wait until I bring your classwork by. It’ll give me something to look forward to through the torture.”

With a wink, he closed the door and followed after his team, leaving you alone in the room, flustered and blushing.

 

_Reader_

After about an hour of lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, you’d decided that you needed to do _something_ for yourself that was productive. You ended up indulging in a long, hot shower, finding that SSSN’s bathroom was more cluttered with more hair products and soaps than you ever could’ve hoped. You figured that a majority belonged to Scarlet, but you were certain Sage and Neptune were vain enough to own their fair share as well.

Pretty boys and all their products. It almost made you laugh.

Feeling refreshed and content, you’d gone back to lying down afterwards, wrapped snugly in a towel with your Scroll in hand. Neptune’s bed had been given to you after a small debate the previous night. According to Sage and Scarlet, it would’ve been more courteous for him to sleep with Sun and give you his bed entirely. So, kindly, he had.

Admittedly, the decision relieved you. By the way Sun and Neptune had woken up practically clinging to each other, you could tell that they were both severe cuddlers. It wouldn’t have gone well with you, a severe kicker.

Overall, you’d had a good evening with the boys yesterday. You’d been treated to Sage’s cooking (and decided than you were never again eating lousy cafeteria meals—you’d sneak into SSSN’s dorm for every meal from then on no matter what _anyone_ said about it), learned that Scarlet shared your fondness for gossip and picking on Sun and Neptune, and had gotten to enjoy cuddling up to your two lovers before finally going to sleep.

Staying with team SSSN, as it turned out, was more pleasant than you ever could’ve expected.

The feeling of your Scroll vibrating drew you out of your thoughts. You looked down at the screen quizzically, finding a text from Neptune to greet you. Or, as he was listed in your contacts, ‘Pretty Boy Blue’.

 

 **Neptune:** Are you still in the dorm room?

 **You:** Yeah, I wasn’t planning to leave for a while.

 **Neptune:** I’ll be up in about thirty minutes.

 **You:** What for? I thought you were coming during the lunch hour.

 

All of them had said they would, actually. As you’d suspected, they didn’t go in the cafeteria to do anything more than spend time with friends. They ate in the dorm, indulging in whatever Sage prepared.

 

 **Neptune:** It couldn’t hurt to come by early. Plus, Sun went missing. We have a pretty good idea of where he’ll go, and Sage wanted me to bring him back.

 

You snorted. Sun ditching his team was becoming an increasingly common occurrence. He really did do whatever he felt like doing whenever he felt like doing it.

 

 **You:** I’ll keep an eye out for him.

 **Neptune:** Thanks, (Y/N).

 

A heart emoji followed the text, and you giggled softly.

You closed your Scroll and set it aside, getting up from the bed. If Sun was bound to drop by and Neptune was on his way as well, you did _not_ want to be caught in only a towel. Not unless it was on your own terms and on purpose, anyways.

You grabbed your duffel bag close, digging through the mess of clothes you’d packed for an outfit. Something simple and plain to wear around the dorm until you wanted to go out. The moment you dropped your towel, though, you heard a sharp yelp and a loud thud.

You twisted around with a hiss, completely prepared to murder someone if need be. At least, you had been. Until “someone” turned out to be Sun Wukong, anyways. The Faunus was lying in a heap in front of the open window, staring at you with wide eyes.

“Sun!” you screeched.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he managed, voice a nervous squeak.

You snarled, tossing your towel at him. “Don’t look!”

“I’m _trying_!” he huffed, blushing. “It’s not easy!”

You growled, and he covered his eyes with the towel with a whine. Never taking your eyes off of him, you dressed yourself quickly in a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. The first things your hand touched.

Once your body was covered, you walked over to him, yanked the towel away, and smacked him harshly. He yowled in surprise more than anything, a red handprint across his cheek.

“What do you think you’re doing spying on me!?” you demanded.

“It’s not like I meant to!” he protested. “I was just coming in through the window, and then you were just _naked!_ I didn’t see much, though—I swear! I mean, not that I’m upset that I did see _some_ things, but—”

“Sun!” you hissed.

He stared at you in silence, big blue eyes begging forgiveness and a pout forming on his lips. He likely expected you to slap him again, and you would admit that it was tempting. Instead, though, you simply groaned and fell back onto Neptune’s bed, running your fingers through your damp hair. It was hard to hit someone so damn adorable.

“You are _insufferable,”_ you muttered.

Sun bounced up from the floor immediately, joining you on the bed with a lopsided grin. All traces of embarrassment and nervousness were gone, replaced by his usual—well, sunniness.

“You know you love me,” he cooed.

“Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

“Like you wouldn’t want to skip Oobleck’s class? I can hardly understand him when he speaks.”

“Well, Neptune’s going to be up here in a bit. Sage sent him after you.”

“Ah, Neptune’s a softie,” Sun said, rolling onto his side so that he could face you. “It’s not hard to get away with things when he’s around.”

“It’s mean to take advantage of pushovers,” you told him, nudging his leg with yours. “What’s up with you skipping, anyways?”

“I wanted to spend time with you, obviously,” he explained. “I finally get to call you my girlfriend, but I don’t get to behave like you’re mine?”

You rolled onto your side, lifting your hand to rest your cheek against so that you could gaze down at him. “Sure you can—I just didn’t want to be in any classes today. You’re acting clingy, though. I’m wondering if I should be worried.”

“Nah, I skip all the time. It’s just that now I’ve got somewhere to be whenever I do. Usually I just wander the city,” he shrugged, then smiled. “Besides, I think I deserve the chance to make up for all that time you were avoiding Neptune and I.”

“You must’ve missed me an awful lot,” you laughed.

Sun paused, tail waving wistfully as he nuzzled up to you. “Yeah, actually,” he murmured, sighing softly. “I did. It sucked. We were really scared that we’d done something to make you mad at us.”

You watched him for a moment, surprised by the sudden seriousness. Maybe Sun disregarded a lot of rules, laws, and customs, but you had to respect his fearlessness. Where other people might’ve been nervous about opening up, he was never afraid to express himself as honestly as possible. It was an admirable trait.

“Get mad at you and Neptune? Well, you can both be pests on occasion, but…” You wrapped an arm around him, feeling his tail curl around your forearm in response. “It’s hard to be mad at you when I know your hearts are always in the right place. You’re both too sweet.”

He peeked up at you with a smile. “You’re amazing, know that?”

“I know I am,” you hummed, kissing his forehead.

Both of you burst into laughter, snuggling up to each other until you’d finally settled down and quieted, a smile painting your lips and his.

“You really should get to class, though,” you advised. “I don’t want you getting into trouble all for me.”

Sun pressed closer to you, if it was even possible at this point, and rested his forehead against yours. His arms found their way around your waist. “I think you’d be worth any trouble,” he said softly.

Your smile became a little warmer at his words and this time, for once, you were the first to lean in for the kiss. He was so sweet that you couldn’t resist.

Maybe you liked this boy more than you’d originally thought. He really was growing on you more and more.

So, surprising even yourself, your hands shifted to cup the sides of his neck and feel the warmth of his skin against your palms. Your thumbs pressed against his jawline, tilting his head up so that you could lean down to close the distance between the two of you with a soft, warm kiss.

Sun seemed even more shocked by your actions than you were. Momentarily, his lips were completely unresponsive and his eyes were wide. If he was being honest with himself, though, he was simply stunned with delight.

If not for the feeling of your lips against his keeping him firmly anchored to reality, he felt like he could’ve swooned. His daze didn’t last long, though. He forced himself out of it quickly and returned your kiss tenderly. The arms around your waist tightened their hold, like he thought you might run off.

As _if._

It only took you a few moments to decide that you had no intention of going anywhere. You weren’t sure that you’d be letting him leave, either.

One kiss became two. Two became three. Three evolved into an exchange of over-eager, starved kisses that could only come of two enamored teenagers left alone in a bedroom with no supervision.

No, no one was going _anywhere_ if you had your way about it.

Sun’s mouth worked against yours all-too-enthusiastically, his tail whipping side to side behind him in his excitement. Between your short laughs, you replied in kind with all the same delight, your tongue brushing against his teasingly between each kiss. The action earned you hitched breaths and soft whines, which only served to urge you on.

Already, your breathing was becoming ragged and you were starting to feel dizzy. You could hardly catch your breath, but you ignored the need almost entirely. You simply clutched the collar of his shirt tightly to steady yourself. Only a second later, his hands gripped your hips for the same reason, tight but not painful. Almost the same way he’d held you before, like he thought you might suddenly slip through his fingers.

Though, you noted to yourself, there was something a little _more_ to the way he held you now. Not like he was _scared_ that you would go, but as though he was _demanding_ you not to. You didn’t even think he was aware of it, and yet the thought still had your breath catching.

The excitement was short-lived, though. Sun’s lips suddenly left yours and you practically _snarled_ at him for it. You didn’t want him to stop, and you’d throttle him mercilessly if he dared. Thankfully, he didn’t.

You felt those warm lips elsewhere a moment later, dusting down your throat in a trail of slow, soft kisses. It wasn’t as rushed as the feverish kisses prior, but you decided that you enjoyed it all the same. Especially when, now and then, his sharp teeth would graze against the sensitive skin. The sensation made your breath hitch each time.

“Sun…” you breathed, not sure why you wanted to say his name but loving the way it tasted on your tongue.

Sun seemed to love it just as much, his tail curling in clear delight. You even thought that you’d heard him moan against your skin.

Then, he _bit_ you.

Not harshly, like he was out for blood. It was only a light nip, right against the crook of your neck. By most standards, it wasn’t even that bad. It drove you _wild_ , though. A pleasant little “on” switch that had you snapping into action.

You tangled your fingers in his hair fiercely, pulling on soft blonde locks with more force than necessary. To your surprise and delight, he actually _growled_ in response, the sound low and lustful against your throat. A sound that you’d never thought you’d hear from someone like him. It made your skin feel hotter, your heart beat faster—you wanted him to do it again and again.

You’d long forgotten whether or not you had boundaries for these situations. All limits had vanished in the haze of your mind, and you didn’t care to try and remember. Gods, you just didn’t care in general. Not about anything but seeing what you could get out of the boy next to you.

You shifted positions. Your hands rested against Sun’s chest, exercising a fair amount of your strength to push him from you and onto his back. He made a slight sound of confusion, but you barely even noticed. You were too busy pouncing on him.

Maybe he’d gotten you just a _bit_ too wound up. You didn’t really care about that either, though.

You made yourself comfortable straddling his hips, hands keeping him pinned down. Before he could even consider turning the tables, you dipped down to steal another kiss. It was rougher than before, but it was his fault for getting you riled up. You’d see that he was punished accordingly, though.

He whined your name, softly. A shudder rippled through your body, and you immediately understood why he loved when you’d said his name. _Do it again,_ you wanted to tell him, command him.

The sound of the door opening stopped you, though. Sun didn’t stir, but you opened one eye to see who had _dared_ to interrupt. Instead of someone you could stand to kill, Neptune stood in the doorway. Frozen, blushing, staring with wide eyes.

Inwardly, you sighed. If Neptune was here, you’d be forced to give up Sun. Even if you could coax Neptune into joining in, Sage would eventually come to see what was taking so long. You’d end up getting in as much trouble as them if he showed up. You didn’t think he’d spare you from a scolding for holding Sun and Neptune up.

As much as you didn’t want to, you’d have to end things then and there. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have a _little_ fun beforehand.

You untangled one hand from Sun’s hair, trying to give Neptune a few vague gestures. He understood well enough, backing out of the room and pulling the door to behind him. Enough so that Sun wouldn’t notice that he was peeking inside while he waited.

You decided not to think too long on why the knowledge of Neptune watching turned you on that much more.

You kissed the side of Sun’s jaw, then below it. He tilted his head back accordingly, giving you all the room you needed while he tried to catch his breath.

You shifted your hips subtly as your lips traced his collarbone. To Sun, it might’ve been accidental. To you, the action was entirely on purpose. You knew exactly what you would be grinding down against. It only became more noticeable with each passing second, after all.

Sun wasn’t much of a challenge, but you hardly minded. Not when he whimpered so _needily_ for you.

Your fingertips pressed at the edges of his shirt, pushing it back from his shoulders, setting aside whatever was in your way. More and more, you were liking his choice to stubbornly wear it unbuttoned. Having consistent access to admire and touch was certainly pleasant.

“Sun,” you murmured against his skin.

Your palms glided over his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each panting breath. Then your hands moved downwards, tracing lean muscle with a feather-light touch until he was nearly squirming beneath you.

When he said your name again, his voice was shaking, breathy. He was absolutely at your mercy, and you relished in that knowledge.

You tilted your head to the side, kissed the side of his neck, the corner of his jaw, bit the lobe of his ear. The movement caused your hips to move again, and you swore softly at the quiet mewl he made. His tail began twitching restlessly, anxiously, and you wondered how much more it would take to make him come undone.

Part of you wanted to find out. Another part wanted to do it under better circumstances. Circumstances that gave you all in the time in the world to play with him at your leisure.

“Sun,” you whispered softly. “Are you still sorry for what you did?”

You didn’t specify _what._ Whether it was for outing you to your team, accidentally spying on you, or even something as simple as turning your bra into a slingshot—it was up to him. Too much talking and you’d distract him.

He managed to breathe a strained, “Yes.”

You moved your hips again, rolling them slowly and listening to the sounds he made. That time, it was a growl. Not fierce like before, but like a frustrated, needy puppy. It brought a smile to your lips.

“Do you want to make it up to me?” you cooed.

You sat back, taking his hands in yours and moving them from your hips. From there, you guided them elsewhere. Under your shirt, along the flat of your belly, toward places that you suspected he’d never really explored on a woman.

Another rock of your hips. You heard a moan that sounding vaguely like, “Mhm.”

“You have to do me a favor,” you said softly. “If you can listen and do what I tell you, I’ll forgive you. Can you behave for me?”

You smiled at the way he gazed up at you, so sweet and vulnerable, those beautiful sky-blue eyes practically begging. He was absolutely _submissive_ to you, and, _gods_ , you wished you really could reward him for that. He deserved it. You just didn’t have the time to give it to him.

You rolled your hips again, more firmly. He tilted his head back, lips parting with a soft cry of absolute need and _want._

With a sigh, you leaned down to kiss him again. He would’ve returned it eagerly if you hadn’t pulled back before he could. You were finally settling down, though, and he would only rile you up all over again.

“Go to class, Sun,” you murmured. “Then I’ll forgive you.”

You could see the confusion in his eyes as you let go of his hands and slid off of him. You felt guilty, really, but you could only keep him to yourself for so long. You’d make it up to him another time.

Neptune took that as his cue, slipping into the room and closing the door behind himself. His skin was still flushed, and his jacket was tugged down a _little_ too low. Hiding something, you suspected.

“You okay, man?” he asked, kneeling down by the bed.

Sun glanced at him, panting quietly. “Give me a minute.”

You leaned down to kiss Sun’s forehead. “Next time,” you advised. “Don’t skip class to see me. _Then_ we might have time to finish things up.”

He considered that, then nodded. He was still dazed, but you hoped that he’d take your advice. If not, you’d drive the point home by refusing him the next time.

“Good boy,” you hummed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, anyone reading this again since I updated it all would notice the change in Reader's behavior. She's more dominant than she was before, and Sun and Neptune are a little more prone towards hesitancy and shyness—even actual submission, in Sun’s case.

I could give you an entire essay defending my decision, but in the end I just _really_ wanted to use a more dominant female character. It comes more easily to me, to be honest, and I’ve got more room to try more fun, kinkier things that I doubt that Sun would even _imagine_ and Neptune wouldn’t have the nerve to suggest. Which is a long way of saying that I’m being totally self-indulgent.

Plus, I’ve seen too many reader-insert stories where the reader is a shy, inexperienced and easily flustered character falling for someone _else_ that’s in charge of the relationship. I wanted to do something that is slightly more uncommon and have the _reader_ in charge instead. Maybe not for everything, but for a lot all the same.

Not to mention that I just really love the idea of Sun as that shy, inexperienced, and easily flustered person because he’s so _precious_ sometimes.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's actually named the Amity Colosseum. The inaccuracy irritates me, but I'll fix it the moment I have the free time.

**A/N:** I hope the chapter is good. You all deserved something worthwhile for enduring my _months_ of hiatus while I was trying to regain my interest in RWBY.

Also, I should mention that I rewrote the last four chapters of the story. Mainly out of habit—I like to touch things up once in a while just to avoid having any old, substandard, god-awfully written work floating around.

Not much of the content was changed, but I did alter Reader’s personality a bit more to match up with how she is lately. On top of that, I might’ve… _extended..._ the scene with Sun in the last chapter? I changed it a bit—and Neptune might be a voyeur now?

I don’t even know. If you care to find out, skip back and check it out.

Oh, and…yes. I did _totally_ screw up a small part of RWBY’s plot. Remember when Taiyang sent Zwei to the girls with a note that he’d be leaving home on a mission for a week? I might’ve…altered that a bit? Just confessing now personally before someone’s like, “HOLD UP A SEC—”

* * *

  **Chapter Five**

_Reader_

“So, how about it? Do you want to come with us?”

You couldn’t even manage to look up from the textbook on the table. It was only a little while ago that you’d successfully immersed yourself in your studies. Things were _finally_ beginning to make sense, thanks to Neptune’s careful explanations. Sun, however, was not helping. In fact, he was efficiently breaking the connections you’d begun to make and your concentration with it.

“(Y/N)!”

When he practically shouted your name, your gaze finally lifted to fix on him fiercely. Sun was frowning down at you in puzzlement.

“She’s trying to study, Sun,” Neptune explained.

“Liar!” Scarlet called out from the next room over. “I’m pretty sure that _studying_ doesn’t involve anything that results in a moan!”

Neptune blushed heavily, turning his head to the side to hide it. Your lips twitched toward an amused grin, but you tried to hide it.

In all honesty, you’d been the one to get more than a _little_ touchy. Teasing, touching, applying _just_ the right pressure in just the right places in an attempt to deter Neptune from studying. You’d failed in your mission, though. He’d eventually managed to coax you into paying attention by promising that he’d play your games later.

When Sun raised a skeptical brow, silently asking what you’d been doing to Neptune, you only shrugged. You could easily show him another time rather than explain now.

“So, what is it you were asking me about?” you asked.

He blinked, remembering the reason he’d come to you to begin with. “Right. We were going to meet up with Arslan’s team later on,” he explained. “She agreed to spend some time sparring with us in the fields, but she said that we’d have to wait a little while longer.”

You tilted your head to the side, trying to figure out what this had to do with you. Team ABRN was another team representing Haven Academy, but there wasn’t much you knew about them beyond that. You’d only spoken to Arslan once as far as you could remember, when you’d forgotten to bring a pencil to class and she’d been kind enough to loan you one.

“Why is she making you wait?” you asked.

He bounced on his feet a bit, tail swinging with more energy than usual. Whatever news he was bringing must’ve been interesting enough if it had him this excited.

“She said that she was going to be busy for a half hour longer because Reese and Bolin wanted to check out the stadium,” he said, looking at you like he was expecting you to explode with joy.

You only frowned in confusion. “What stadium?”

Sun stared at you in disbelief. “The Vytal stadium! It arrived just this morning!”

Gradually, it started to click inside your head. He was excited for the arrival of the arena, where the Vytal tournament would be held and broadcasted from. You couldn’t really blame him, now that you understood.

“Isn’t it a little early, though?” Neptune asked. “The tournament won’t even start for a couple more weeks.”

Sun shrugged. “They’re setting things up now, just to make sure everything will be ready then. Precautions, I guess.”

It made enough sense, you supposed. The Vytal stadium was a fairly complex creation, and it likely required a lot of maintenance and care on even a daily basis. The upkeep couldn’t be easy, and there wasn’t room for fault during a massive event like the Vytal tournament.

“And they’re letting students in?” you asked.

“Yeah, they’re letting competitors look around,” Sun explained, catching the way your eyes had lit up. “As long as we’re registered for the tournament, we’re allowed inside now. We can’t go down to the stage, but we can at least look around the rest of the place.”

“If we’re allowed, then I’d definitely love to go see it,” you said, smiling.

Inwardly, the idea gave you a surge of delight. You’d seen the arena on TV before, watching previous tournaments and longing for the day when that stage would be yours. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to see it in person. It had to be amazing.

Not to mention, of course, you would be able to abandon studying. Just because Neptune made it easy didn’t mean he could magically make it fun.

“Are we going up there now?” Neptune asked curiously.

Sun nodded in response, back to bouncing on his toes.

“Let me go change out of my uniform, at least,” you said, closing your textbook and getting up from your chair. “Then I’ll be more than happy to go.”

You gave Neptune a quick peck on the cheek, then gave Sun the same. Leaving both in the kitchen, you headed into the main room to dig an outfit out of your duffel bag.

“Where are we going?” Scarlet asked you curiously.

“Stadium. Sun says that they finally brought it to Beacon, and they’re letting tournament competitors look around,” you said, snatching your clothes from the bag. “I’m going to change really quick first, though.”

“Better hurry,” Scarlet advised. “Take too long and Sun will ditch us all.”

You flashed him a smile, escorting yourself into the bathroom to get dressed. With the door securely locked, of course. You’d learned your lesson after the first time Sun had tried to sneak a peek by playing dumb and cute.

 

_Reader_

You held Neptune’s hand as the five of you emerged from the stadium halls, sunlight shining down onto the stands as you arrived. There was no holding Sun’s hand. He couldn’t stay in one spot for all his excitement, and was quick to run off and explore the moment he could. Not that you would hold it against him.

From an outside glance, the stadium already looked spectacular. Massive in size, suspending itself several hundred feet in the air, surrounded by airships decorated with banners for the festival—amazing, really.

It was capable of holding hundreds, _thousands_ of spectators easily, screens settled above the stands to provide onlookers with the best view of every match. You could only imagine what it’d be like to hear that audience howling and cheering on the teams that fought, listening to them while you were on the battlefield below.

For now, though, it was almost empty. A few workers running errands back and forth, a couple other teams looking around in curiosity, Arslan’s and another team from Haven that you didn’t really recognize. You even saw Professor Port and Professor— _Doctor_ —Oobleck in the announcers’ box to help test equipment, but that was it.

Still, the emptiness just made it easier to appreciate the stadium’s enormity and fantasize about what was to come.

“It’s _incredible_ ,” you breathed, thoroughly awed.

“It really is,” Neptune agreed, giving your hand a squeeze.

“It almost makes me nervous,” you confessed with a weak grin. “There’s going to be a lot of people watching.”

Millions, really. Aside from the thousands watching directly from the stadium, the event would be broadcasted to every corner of Remnant. There would be viewers in all four kingdoms _and_ Menagerie. The thought made you feel strangely ill.

“Stage fright?” Neptune guessed.

“A little bit,” you admitted sheepishly. “I’ll get over it once the fighting starts.”

Nothing like adrenaline and the freedom to beat the hell out of someone else to soothe your nerves, after all.

Your gaze slid over to Sun. So far, your Faunus lover was having the time of his life exploring all that he could. You suspected it wouldn’t take long before he went somewhere he shouldn’t, but you’d worry about that when it happened.

You walked down the stairs, making your way to the seating reserved for competitors. It was there that the best view was provided, and Scarlet and Sage had already made themselves comfortable there. Basking in the growing excitement of the competition to come.

“Have they said anything yet about how the tournament will play out?” you asked, guiding Neptune to sit in the row above the two.

“I’ve heard that they’ll be doing three different rounds,” Scarlet offered. “They’re cutting the teams down as they move up the ranks. Team versus team the first round, then the winning team picks two members to go on after that. After the second round, only one member can go on from there.”

You made yourself comfy on Neptune’s lap (to no one’s surprise), leaning back against him and listening attentively. Baron might appreciate the information, if he ever decided to talk to you again.

“Are we going to be told who we’re fighting?” Neptune asked.

His teammate folded his arms behind his head and shrugged. “Not until the moment we’re down there, it seems. I guess it’s more fair that way, but it’s going to be ugly fighting a team we know nothing about.”

Neptune wrinkled his nose at the idea, agreeing.

“Worse yet is the stage,” Sage murmured. “That’s supposedly going to be just as unpredictable. We could end up fighting on terrain we don’t have a clue how to handle.”

Silently, you agreed. The stadium’s stage was capable of switching out entirely different territories, and there would be no telling what would happen until it was too late. It could give one team an advantage and leave another horribly handicapped.

“I suppose that it wouldn’t be any fun if there was no challenge,” you considered. “The drawbacks will make victory that much sweeter.”

“And defeat that much bitterer,” Scarlet murmured.

“You’ll do well,” you said optimistically. “You’ve all put a lot of work into training, haven’t you? Besides, you’ll have _me_ cheering you on. I’m a natural good luck charm.”

“I can believe that,” Neptune said, nuzzling the back of your shoulder affectionately. “Flash me from the crowd and I’ll blow you a kiss when I’m down there.”

You laughed. “It would take that much for you to notice me?”

“Oh, he’s never told you about his Semblance?” Scarlet asked, twisting around to stare at you with wide eyes. “He can zero in on a woman’s exposed breasts in only 0.1 seconds—it’s marvelous. Let the girls loose and he’ll _sense_ it. It’s like a disturbance in the Force.”

“Scarlet!” Neptune protested. “That is _not_ my Semblance!”

“Shit, that’s right. You’re just a pervert. My bad.”

You giggled, and Neptune hid his face against your shoulder. You doubted Neptune had a talent for spotting a woman’s breasts (no more than the average man, anyways), but the joke did make you wonder about his Semblance. He had yet to show you, and none of his teammates had told you, either.

Then again, you hadn’t told them of your own, anyways.

“So, if you know this much already, have you all figured out who you’ll be sending on through the rounds?” you asked.

Sage shook his head. “We haven’t decided anything yet. We’re still thinking about it.”

“It’s not as easy as you’d think,” Scarlet said, frowning. “There’s no knowing what we’ll be facing, so there’s no picking out who would be best suited to meet the challenge.”

“We’ll figure it out before long,” Neptune murmured.

“What about you? Who would you send to the finals?” Scarlet asked, glancing back at you.

“Not me,” you said, glancing up at the sky. “The pressure would kill me. Baron might be the best choice. He’s our strongest member, and he’s been watching everyone else closely. I think he’ll be well-prepared for any opponent.”

“How are you and your team doing anyways?” Sage asked.

You shrugged. “We’ve texted each other a few times to tell each other anything essential, but that’s about it.”

“You haven’t even spoken to them yet?”

You shook your head, sighing heavily. You hadn’t so much as tried to call their Scrolls, and they hadn’t tried to call yours. You hadn’t been scolded or screamed at yet, but you doubted you’d been forgiven either.

“You’ll have to work things out with them before long, you know,” Scarlet said in all seriousness. “You’ve got to reach some sort of compromise, or you’re going to have hell in the tournament. A team fighting among themselves won’t stand a chance against one that’s actually coordinated.”

“I’ll get around to it eventually,” you mumbled.

“ _Ahem, all students of Beacon—transfer students included—are asked to please head to the academy auditorium at this time,_ ” Professor Port’s voice announced through the stadium speakers. “ _An important assignment awaits you all._ ”

You exchanged a frown of confusion with Neptune, then heard Scarlet curse.

“Where the _hell_ did Sun run off to?” he huffed.

 

_Reader_

“Do you think you’re going to be alright?”

You leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply. “It’s fine,” you murmured. “There’s no way around it, anyways. I think we can manage to be civil with one another.”

You gave Neptune a smile of reassurance, squeezing his hand gently. He frowned, studying you carefully, worriedly, trying to see past your smile. If you were even slightly upset, he would never let you go near your team.

Sun watched you with the same worry. All of his earlier excitement had vanished, replaced by an unusual anxiety as he tried to gauge when or not it really was “fine.”

Sweet as it was, you couldn’t let their concern stop you regardless. Scarlet and Sage had a point to be worried about your team’s stability. You had to start repairing it, whether your leader was going to help or not. Besides, you and your teammates couldn’t keep giving each other the silent treatment forever.

“It’ll be fine,” you told them again. “Things are tense, but it’s starting to lighten up. Nothing’s going to happen, and they’re sure as hell not going to keep me from you all over again. Relax, lover.”

Neptune sighed in resignation, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Alright, I’ll trust your word,” he murmured, speaking for himself and Sun.

“Thank you,” you said.

You glanced to the side, peeked into the auditorium’s entrance. It was filled with students from Beacon, Shade, Atlas and Haven alike, all patiently listening to a speech from Headmaster Ozpin. You even saw your own teammates, standing at the back of Haven’s group, waiting for you to come join them.

“We should go inside,” you murmured. “We’ve probably missed half of the instructions by now, but…give me a kiss for good luck first?”

You gave both of them a smile, watching the way they brightened up. Sun, always the quickest to act, was the first to give you your good luck kiss, and Neptune followed after. Both were short and sweet—you didn’t have the time to drag them into the make-out session that would’ve _really_ soothed your nerves.

“I’ll see you both in a bit,” you promised, turning away to head inside.

By that point, the headmaster’s speech had come to an end. Students were beginning to mill around the room, studying the projected screens around the room inquisitively. You slid through the crowds, making your way to their teammates as they did the same.

“So, what are we doing?” you asked quietly, stepping up to your leader’s side.

He glanced down at you momentarily, expression impassive. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he murmured, looking back at the screen.

“Well, it _is_ a team assignment,” you pointed out.

He remained silent, and with a sigh you made your way to Lucius’ side. Surely your own partner wouldn’t give you the cold shoulder.

“Ozpin is having each team take on an individual assignment,” he explained softly. “We’re supposed to be training under other Hunters for the next week.”

The news made you perk up. It wasn’t often that you got to meet a fully-trained Hunter—professors and headmasters excluded, of course. “Really? That sounds great. What assignment are we doing?”

“That’s what we’re trying to decide,” Lucius said, gesturing to the screens and adding, a little louder. “I like the looks of ‘search and destroy’, personally—”

“I told you that we’re not doing anything involving combat. Even if it’s against a pack of Grimm,” Baron said icily, not even looking back.

“It’s not like the Grimm are going to run off and tell our techniques to the other competitors!” Lucius protested. “They can’t talk, for one, and they’ll be _dead—_

“ _No._ ”

Your partner sighed, exchanging a look of helplessness with you. Gesturing for you to follow him, he began walking away from Baron and Caedmon. You trailed after him, not minding the idea of a non-hostile and semi-friendly conversation with one of your teammates. Even if it was with Lucius.

“He’s been moody as hell lately,” Lucius muttered, walking over to another set of screens across the room. “I don’t know if it’s because you left or not, but he’s been so _snappy._ It’s freaky, but it’s so irritating. Even Caedmon’s getting fed up with him.”

“I didn’t think he’d be so mad,” you scoffed.

“You did, y’know, lie and go behind our backs—repeatedly. I don’t really care about your dating life, but sneaking around wasn’t exactly cool of you,” he replied.

You shifted uncomfortably.  “Yeah, I know. I’m going to make things up, though. Somehow.”

“I believe you,” he said.

“Thanks,” you murmured, managing a faint smile.

He smiled back. A genuine smile instead of his usual smirk.

“So, how are you and your boys?” he asked casually. “Have you put the moves on the redhead yet?”

Your smile was immediately replaced by an unamused scowl. Of course, any kindness from Lucius wouldn’t last any longer than a second.

“I told you that I’m not after their entire time,” you protested. “Scarlet’s not my type, and I was lying about Sage. It’s only Sun and Neptune I want.”

“So, you _are_ dating more than one boy, though?” he asked, grinning. “The academy heartthrobs, at that. I suppose that would make you the luckiest girl in Haven, huh? I can think of at least a dozen girls that would slaughter you on the spot if it meant having those two for themselves.”

You scoffed, lifting your chin. “They could _try_.”

“I’m a little curious,” he continued. “How does sex work for you three? Do they take turns every other night, or do you actually take both—”

You hissed, delivering a harsh punch to his shoulder before he attracted the attention of _everyone_ nearby. You didn’t need rumors like that floating around.

“We haven’t gotten that far yet,” you snapped. “Not that it’s _any_ of your business.”

You stalked away from him, and he followed persistently. Instead of entertaining any other questions, you started inspecting the screens around the room as a distraction. Each was a different assignment, some restricted to fourth or third-year students, some requesting certain skill sets, some demanding a certain amount of experience. Almost all of them would involve combat, one way or another. Baron would have a hard time finding one that didn’t.

Luckily, you were able to save him the trouble.

“Hey, Baron?” you called out. “How about ‘instructing’?”

Your leader glanced across the room to you curiously, then walked over to see what you’d found. You stepped back to let him, watching him expectantly. Surely this would put you in his favor once again, at least a little.

“We’d only be helping out at Signal,” you said. “Lecturing, advising—I think the closest we’d get to fighting is by sparring with students, and then we’d _have_ to hold back. It’d be easy work.”

He considered it in silence for several long moments. Then, to your delight, he began entering your team’s name into the slot. The screen flashed in confirmation, informing your team that you’d receive further details on your assignment via Scroll by tomorrow.

“So, is that it?” you asked, peeking up at Baron.

“It looks like it,” he murmured. “We’ll just wait on the instructions, then go from there.”

You smiled brightly. His tone was still cold and frosty, but you could’ve sworn it was beginning to thaw. It was progress.

“I should head out, then,” you decided, catching Sun and Neptune slipping out of the building from the corner of your eye. “Text me if you need anything, guys.”

Your leader hesitated briefly, looking like he wanted to say _something._ Silently, you hoped for an apology. Preferably while he was on his knees, maybe involving some desperate begging for you to properly return to the team. It certainly would’ve been nice, and it might’ve given you more incentive to give your own apology.

Still, you decided against complaining about the soft, “Take care,” that he gave you instead.

“I will,” you promised. “I’ll see you all later.”

Caedmon nodded, mumbled a quiet, “Goodbye.”

“We’ll see you around, (Y/N),” Lucius said, returning your smile.

You turned away then, thoroughly satisfied with the encounter. It would be a while before you’d be able to spend time with them as usual, and longer still before you’d be returning to the dorm, but it was progress nonetheless. A step in the right direction, finally.

It was almost perfect, really. At least until you’d heard Lucius’ voice, calling out to you over the rest, loud and clear and horribly humiliating.

“Oh, and don’t forget to use protection, (Y/N)!”

Embarrassed and caught under dozens of amused gazes, you scampered out of the building cursing under your breath and vowing that one day you would skin him alive.

You found your boys outside, one the pathways to the cliffs where the Academy’s airships were docked, both of them waving away one vanishing into the distance. One of quite a few, you noted. It seemed like some of the assignments were starting immediately after signing up.

You slipped up behind Sun, wrapping your arms around his waist. His tail wrapped around yours in return, a habit that he’d developed quickly over the past few days.

“Who’s that?” you asked, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Team RWBY,” he explained, leaning his head against yours. “They had to leave early. They’re working with Oobleck, and—well, you know how he is.”

“Never a man to waste time,” you mused. “Those poor girls will have their hands full for the week.”

“How did things go with your team?” Neptune asked curiously.

“Well,” you told him, smiling. “We’re making some headway, at least.”

Sun pressed a kiss to your temple. “Good. We’re proud of you.”

“Now that we’ve got that done with, though...” Neptune folded his arms behind his head. “We’re going to meet up with team ABRN if you want to come along.”

“Sage is bringing lunch along, too,” Sun added enticingly.

You giggled. “You can count me in.”

 

_Reader_

Beyond the outskirts of Beacon was, in your opinion, one of the most perfect battlegrounds you’d ever seen.

There was nothing but empty fields past the academy’s borders, stretching on for more miles than you would’ve expected. If you crossed it entirely, you would find cliffs that dropped down straight into the Forever Fall forest, which was territory to plenty of the Grimm.

It was a well-used training ground, Professor Port had once said. Generations of Beacon students had used the fields for their practice, and it showed in the ravaged ground, shattered rock formations, and broken trees scattered across the area. With so much room, students could be as destructive as they liked without fear of any collateral damage to the school.

ABRN and SSSN took full advantage of that fact. This wasn’t a small stage in Professor Goodwitch’s classroom, after all. Arslan didn’t need to fear that punching Sage as hard as she could wouldn’t send him destructively crashing through a wall, Sun didn’t need to worry that being as trigger-happy as he liked toward Bolin might result in a bystander getting shot—limits were wonderfully lacking.

Everything was chaotic. As wild and reckless as it would be in the tournament to come, and it had your blood running hot with excitement. You wished you could’ve joined in, but you’d already satisfied yourself with monitoring everyone’s Aura on your Scroll as a referee. There couldn’t have anyone walking away with more damage than they could handle, after all. Not with the assignments ahead.

It was a while before they’d finally worn themselves out. With both teams bruised, beaten and thoroughly exhausted, they’d been content to collapse in a neater area of the field and indulge in lunch. To your disappointment, Sage hadn’t prepared anything too extravagant. As it turned out, though, he had a gift for sandwich-making that was difficult to resist.

“Detective work? That sounds pretty exciting,” Reese said, speaking cheerfully around a mouthful of her sandwich.

“We’ll even be getting out own badges,” Neptune added proudly.

“Aw, we don’t get anything like that!” she complained.

“What assignment did you guys pick out, anyways?” Sun asked, stretched out on the grass with his head settled in your lap.

Reese looked over to her leader, unable to speak with the rest of her food now jammed into her mouth. Arslan only sighed softly, pushing herself up from the grass to join the conversation properly.

“We’ll be doing a rescue mission,” she explained. “There’s a village to the east that’s been getting harassed by a pack of Grimm. They had a grip on the situation at first, but they lost control. The Grimm have only been prowling around their borders for now, but more packs have been joining in. They’ll be surrounded before long.”

“I would hope you’re leaving soon, then,” Scarlet said, frowning. “They must need the help immediately, right?”

“We’re flying out tonight,” she confirmed. “We’ll scarcely have time to rest and pack up beforehand.”

“Be careful,” Sage advised. “It’s bound to be dangerous.”

“We’ll be fine,” Bolin said, flashing a grin. “We’re actually not the team going. The mission required two, so we’ll be partnering up with team BRNZ. Between both of us, it’ll be easy to wipe out Grimm.”

“Hey, what about you, (Y/N)?” Reese asked. “Did you get anything exciting?”

A faint smile curled your lips, and you shook your head. “Not really. We’re going to be working as instructors in Signal Academy. Just teaching them how teams operate, what to expect in an actual Hunter’s academy—nothing too special.”

“Teaching doesn’t sound too bad,” Arslan mused.

“Just make sure you’re a _cool_ teacher,” Reese advised. “Don’t be mean.”

You laughed. “I wouldn’t dare. No worries.”

“She’ll be amazing,” Neptune said confidently, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

The group fell quite for a while after that, still winding down from the fight. You resigned yourself to the same silence, indulging in the lunch that Sage had prepared. It was amazing how _everything_ he made tasted like it had been prepared by the hands of a god.

You’d always wondered what Sage’s Semblance was. You’d suspected it might relate to healing with his interest in medicine, but sometimes his talent for food made you wonder. You’d seen some pretty bizarre Semblances before. Cooking wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility.

 

_Reader_

You woke up early, just after six—a full hour before you would’ve been getting up for class. It was almost painful, having a week free from your classes and not being able to sleep in. Worse yet, you were getting up _sooner._

Reluctantly telling yourself that you would survive, you began quietly preparing for the day. None of the boys had woken up, and you didn’t want to disturb them if you didn’t have to.

Despite your efforts, Sun began to stir as you walked by his bed. You could’ve been silent as a cat and he still would’ve woken, though. He’d always been a surprisingly light sleeper. An old habit from living in Vacuo, he’d once told you. Sometimes you just didn’t let your guard down there, even when you were sleeping.

“(Y/N)?” he mumbled drowsily.

You gave him a gentle smile. “Go back to sleep, Sun,” you whispered. “I’m just going to meet my team.”

He frowned, sighing heavily and tiredly, still watching you. You walked over to him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you this evening, Sun,” you promised.

He mumbled a soft, “Love you,” before resting his head back against his pillow.

“I love you, too,” you said. “And you, Neptune.”

The bluenette didn’t even stir, but you hardly expected him to. With a smile, you leaned over Sun to kiss Neptune’s hair, then left them both to their sleep. You had work to do.

 

_Reader_

There were more students in Signal that you’d even thought to expect. Past experience reminded you that it wasn’t uncommon—there were always hundreds of kids that thought they could handle the challenges of a combat school and go on to become a legendary Hunter, all of them eager and ready to help in the battle of good versus evil. Less than fifty would make it to their final year, though, and even fewer would actually go on to join one of the four academies around the world. Who knew how many would make it through the next four years after that, whether they’d drop out from frustration or die in training.

You noted that the younger students still wore happy faces and hopeful smiles, but they’d learn that being a Hunter was anything but easy. Places like Signal existed to teach them that, to separate the stubborn quitters and the weak from the ones who would actually stand a chance.

“To be honest, I’d kind of expected a Beacon team. Not that I’ve got anything against Haven, of course, but most of my students won’t be going all the way to another kingdom to continue their training.”

Your gaze drifted back to your team’s instructing Hunter, one of the school’s teachers. You’d been a little amazed when he’d introduced himself as Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby’s shared father. Surprising as it had been to meet a classmate’s parent—to be taught under him, no less—you were beginning to take a liking to him. Even if he didn’t meet all your expectations, he was wonderfully kind.

“We’re sorry to disappoint,” Baron muttered under his breath.

You scowled at him, silently chiding him for such a rude remark. You weren’t sure what had suddenly gotten under his skin, but Lucius simply said he’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

Taiyang twisted around, flashing a smile. You considered advising him to watching where he was going before he ran into a student, but somehow he managed to weave past them without even looking.

“Nah, you’re hardly a disappointment,” he assured. “I’m actually a little impressed. I’m guessing that teaching didn’t look all that great compared to everything else Oz offered, huh? Did you all lose a bet?”

“Just looking for something a little more…conservative,” Caedmon mumbled.

“Don’t want to show off before the tournament?”

“Something like that,” you explained. “We’ve been avoiding fights altogether. We don’t want anyone knowing too much about us yet.”

“Are you at least sparring?” he asked curiously. “You don’t want to walk into a match rusty, trust me.”

“We’re doing fine,” Baron snapped.

Your instructor raised a brow, then shrugged and turned back. You peeked up at him curiously, but he didn’t seem particularly upset or offended by your leader’s attitude. He was a teacher and father of two teenage daughters, though—you supposed he’d learned to master the art of patience by now.

“So, what exactly are we going to be doing? We didn’t get too many details,” Lucius said.

Taiyang paused in front of a door in the middle of the hall, one of plenty other classrooms. You wondered what exactly he taught in Signal, if it was just regular academics, combat, or hunting.

“You’re here to serve as examples,” Taiyang explained, opening the door. “I want my students to see how a team lives together, fights together, overall how one should function.”

You winced. Your team wouldn’t exactly be the best example for that. Not lately.

“Of course, you will be working,” he added. “Don’t stress too much today, but I will keep you updated through your Scrolls each day of the week. Introduce yourselves for now. Tell the kids what you’ve experienced.”

You walked past him into the empty classroom. It was much smaller than one of Beacon’s lecture halls, but you guessed that it served its purpose. Places like Beacon and Haven had much different needs from small schools like Signal.

“What’s most important here, though,” Taiyang added firmly. “Is that you don’t hold back on the bad things you’ve experienced. No sugarcoating.”

Your team nodded in understanding. Before you’d ever entered Haven, teachers were always explaining the risks of being a Hunter in great detail. They always made sure that students understood that death was entirely possible in that line of work.

“How long will you need us here?” Caedmon asked.

“The entire school day, if you don’t mind. There are other teachers that will want you speaking to their students.”

“Of course. We’d be glad to help.”

You wandered to the front of the class, towards the desk that stood there. A bird was perched atop it, carefully preening its feathers. It was a crow, you realized.

“Odd choice for a class pet,” you commented, walking closer.

Taiyang snorted. “Class pest would be more accurate,” he said. “He’s only spending the next few days here. He’ll have to get back to Oz before long.”

“He belongs to Headmaster Ozpin?” you asked, surprised.

“You could say that.”

“Aw, cute. He’s even got a little necklace,” you cooed, fingering the tiny, crooked cross around the crow’s neck. “How pretty.”

The bird gave an amused squawking noise, and your instructor chuckled. The sound of the bell only drowned it out, though, snatching your attention away from the creature.

“Qrow, there’s your cue. If you’re going to be here, you might as well do something productive. Your class has been asking about you for weeks,” Taiyang called.

The bird huffed, then took flight from the desk. Taiyang held the door open for it, and the crow vanished down the hall.

A moment later, though, you heard a voice call out with a laugh, “Hey, Tai! Tell her that I think she’s pretty, too!”

Your instructor simply rolled his eyes, shoving the door shut.

You frowned in confusion. “Was that…the crow?”

Taiyang paused, frowning thoughtfully like he couldn’t decide whether or not he should answer. After a moment slipped by, he shook it off and dodged the question entirely.

“Get ready,” he advised. “Class is starting.”

* * *

 

 **A/N:** You’ll have to forgive me for the Qrow moment. I thought that it was funny.

I deserve a reward for holding back with Taiyang, though. I wanted to write _endless_ dad jokes after that one episode of RWBY Chibi. I keep wanting to make tons of hints toward RWBY Chibi, actually, to be honest. Some things are just so entertaining.

Also, I’m _so_ sorry that there was no _real_ moment with Neptune. I worked in some of the fluff, but I know everyone was looking forward to the possibility of a something—y’know. Naughty and whatnot.

I can assure you that it’s in the next chapter, if it helps. It may or may not involve a teacher kink, and it _does_ involve blindfolding. Maybe a possession kink that Reader’s potentially developing?  

Also, quickie self-promotion: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11905227 

I'm taking reader-insert requests for RWBY now. V5's coming and the hype is back. Come at me, people. 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

 


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter is good. I think it’ll be the last one with the assignments, then I’ll be moving on to the tournament and getting some _actual_ smut in for everyone. Until then, there’s a moment with Neptune in here to keep y’all satisfied.

Oh, and to explain my little theory on Signal versus Beacon, I’m more or less thinking of it as high school versus college. Though the ages are a bit different. I keep thinking that Signal is ages 13-16 (with four years of training—13, 14, 15 ,16) where Beacon is, as we all know, 17-21. If it makes sense.

* * *

  **Chapter Six**

_Reader_

There was nothing in the _world_ more infuriating than the smug grin that Sun wore.

He was crouched and coiled to spring in one corner of the mat, waiting for you to make the first move. His tail was swaying side to side, curling the way it only did when he was _thoroughly_ satisfied with himself. A little too satisfied for your tastes.

You stood across from him, disheveled and far less composed than your Faunus lover. Your skin glistened with sweat, your breathing came in harsh pants. Ever muscle in your body quivered and ached. Try as you might, you couldn’t keep up with him.

“Are you sure that you want to keep going?” he asked.

You narrowed your eyes. You could _hear_ the taunt in his voice, telling you that you might as well surrender now.

“If I don’t beat you, I’m going to go insane,” you huffed.

You launched yourself at him once again, only to have him dive right out from your grasp. He rolled to the side, sprang up, and pounced on you in turn. Just like that, the match ended with you pinned down once again, your back to the mat.

You felt a sharp bite on your shoulder, and a shuddering sigh escaped you. Since your first match, he’d taken to leaving a mark for each round he won, like he was keeping score. At this point, you’d need a ridiculous amount of concealer in the morning.

 _“Gods,_ you’re unfair,” you complained, resting your head back on the mat. “I think I’m going to start fighting Neptune from now on. _He_ would be sweet enough to let me win.”

“Training’s pointless if you’re not going to challenge yourself,” Sun reminded you, dipping down to give you a peck on the lips.

You pouted. You almost regretted asking Sun to help you brush up on your hand-to-hand skills, especially after he had you flat on your back within five seconds in each round. If he didn’t toy with you and let you _think_ you were getting the upper hand on him first, that was.

You stretched yourself out on the mat, resigning yourself to defeat. There was no beating him, it seemed. You might as well give up now.

“Hey, what would it take to get you to pin me down like this in bed?” you asked conversationally. “You’re not the easiest to rile up. Not to _that_ point, anyways.”

As expected, the question caught Sun off guard. He lowered his head to your shoulder in an attempt to hide his blush, offering no answer. Still so sweet and innocent whenever he wasn’t caught up in the heat of the moment. Gods, he was precious.

“You’re so _shy_ ,” you teased, turning your head to nuzzle his hair.

He mumbled something, but you couldn’t make it out. The words were muffled against the fabric of your shirt, unfortunately.

“ _Sun,_ ” you cooed, kissing the shell of his ear.

He buried his face further into your shirt, and you giggled. He was going to suffocate himself at this rate. This time, though, he managed a whined, _“(Y/N)…_ ”

You couldn’t resist then. Couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease and toy, to see what kind of mess you could reduce him to with only whispers and caresses.

“I love it when you say my name like that, you know,” you murmured into his ear. “Do you know what _else_ I would love?”

He didn’t reply, but the twitch of his tail assured him that you had _all_ of his attention.

“I would _love_ to see what it’d take to get you to push me down the way you do in here, pin me to the bed and _make_ me submit,” you purred softly.

He swallowed thickly as he registered that information, the movements of his tail becoming more erratic. Your hands slid along his chest, down over each muscle, along his sides, fingertips reaching to trace the length of his spine. He trembled under each feather-light touch, quivering with building excitement.

It was so nice, knowing what you could do to him with so little effort.

“I want to see what it would take to make you lose control,” you whispered against his neck. “I want to see you be an _animal_ , Sunshine. Rip my clothes off, hold me down, make me writhe and scream and beg for _more._ ”

He groaned softly, turning his head to nuzzle your neck and breathe in your scent. He whispered your name under his breath, almost like a warning that you might just get your wish.

You smiled, and your hands skated down to his belt, working the buckle undone. He didn’t make a move to stop you, hands simply flexing against the mat below to try and cling to _some_ restraint. You were sure that you weren’t making it easy.

“I want you,” you continued, tilting your head back for him. “To make me scream _your_ name. Loud enough that _everyone_ can hear me saying it, over and over again until I can’t even speak anymore.”

His belt fell open, and with a smile you popped the button of his jeans. Your fingers slid down the zipper, dipped into the waistband of his underwear.

“ _Sun_ ,” you moaned, adding the cherry on top.

He growled softly, the noise edging into a whine. His hands slid to your hips, his teeth grazed your throat, and you decided you’d let it go on long enough. If you pushed him any further, he might just fulfill all your desires then and there, right in the middle of Beacon’s gym.

Your hands pressed against his chest. Instead of continuing your game of touching and teasing, you pushed him back—as hard as you could. Surprise kept him from countering, and in a moment you had him efficiently sprawled out underneath you.

“That’s one win for me,” you announced triumphantly, dipping down to leave your own mark of victory on his neck.

“That was a dirty trick,” he breathed.

“I can hear Neptune coming back,” you said, kissing his cheek. “As much as I don’t mind _him_ watching, though, I wouldn’t want anyone else walking in and seeing.”

He sighed, his tail sweeping the floor in long, worn out strokes. “Fair enough.”

You settled down, draping your body over his and folding your arms across his chest. A rather comfy position, you decided.

“You’re _mine_ ,” you said, kissing his cheek. “I won’t share with anyone else. Not even by accident.”

He nuzzled your jawline. “You wouldn’t have to worry about that. There’s no one else I want but you.”

You smiled warmly, trusting his word. Sun’s loyalty left nothing to be desired.

“I love you,” you purred.

“I love you, too,” he murmured.

It was then that Neptune, as you’d predicted, entered the gym. You looked up from Sun, beaming at your other lover. “Hey, Neptune.”

“Did you actually beat him?” Neptune asked, looking genuinely amazed.

“She _tricked_ me,” Sun corrected.

“Just a little,” you admitted, sitting up. “How was your trip to the library?”

“Uneventful, but not too bad,” he said. “I got everything that I need. That Sun needs, actually.”

“Thank you,” Sun hummed.

Neptune sat down nearby, and you slid off of Sun to cuddle up to him. He accepted you onto his lap without protest, curling his arms around your waist and burying his face against the back of your shoulder.

“I’m not doing your _entire_ report, you know,” Neptune said, kissing one of the marks that Sun had left on you. “I’m only helping you get the information you need for it.”

“So you say,” Sun said, fixing his jeans and belt now that you no longer took up the space. “We both know how it’ll end, though.”

“Not this time,” Neptune claimed.

You smiled, tilting your head back to kiss his cheek affectionately. “Stay strong, lover.”

“I will,” he assured you. “Are you both ready to head out yet? Sage is going to be done with dinner soon enough.”

At the mention of food, you let yourself up from his lap. Now that he’d mentioned it, you were _starving._ Seduction took a lot of work, after all.

“I have to get up early, anyways,” you told Sun.

“Right. Teacher’s schedule,” he sighed, getting to his feet. “Guess we might as well leave, then.”

Neptune got up as well and you reached out to grab his hand, then Sun’s. They both let you lace your fingers with theirs as your little group began heading out of the gym. The halls outside were just as empty, but you didn’t mind the quiet.

“How has that been going, anyways?” Neptune asked, glancing down at you. “The teaching assignment.”

“Pretty well, actually,” you said, swinging their arms cheerfully. “We’ve been working with the younger students more than anything, but it’s not so bad. ‘Course, they haven’t figured out the full extent of being a Hunter yet, so it’s a little frustrating answering the sillier questions.”

Neptune snorted. “Do they all think they’re going to be superheroes?”

You giggled. “More or less. All they care about is making weapons, fighting off the baddies, and going on adventures around the world.”

“Well, we were all like that at one point,” Sun mused.

“True,” you agreed, leading the way out of the building.

It was a little more crowded outside. Many students had left Beacon entirely for their assignments, but plenty were still staying at the academy. Still, only a few teams were wandering about the grounds. There really wasn’t much to do around Beacon now that classes had been cancelled and half the student body was gone.

“How is detective work?” you asked curiously. “Arrest anyone yet?”

“No, but we have done a _very_ tiring amount of paperwork,” Neptune sighed. “Seems like that’s all we’re doing.”

“I think we got scammed,” Sun complained. “We got handed our badges, then a ton of papers afterwards.”

“Well,” you added playfully. “Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ a man with a badge?”

“Of course you would,” Neptune grinned.

“Hey, it’s exciting,” you said, then slipped on a sly grin of your own. “Get your hands on a couple of uniforms and handcuffs and then we could play a _great_ game. Cops and robbers— _my_ version.”

That had them blushing nearly the entire walk back to the dorm.

 

_Omniscient_

“See, this looks good, doesn’t it? I was going to try and focus on the blade more than anything, ‘cos I thought that _maybe_ I could work in the mechanics to have it change into—”

You began zoning out as the girl launched into a massive, over-eager explanation of every feature her weapon might have. You could hardly comprehend half of what she was saying, and you knew you’d have to break it to her eventually.

Plenty of Hunters carried complex weaponry capable of doubling as more than the original form, and all of the students in your care at the moment were eager to design their own. Unfortunately, they didn’t yet understand when they’d reached and surpassed the limit.

Of course, no second-year student in Beacon _would._ That was why they spent that year working solely on their designs. They wouldn’t actually be making anything until early into their third year. The time was given to let them learn to decipher _want_ from _need._

They still had a _long_ way to go until then. Especially if this child thought she could _really_ stuff an axe, flail, and grappling hook into one weapon smoothly. You had a feeling that she’d come out with something to clunky and clumsy for battle if she tried.

As much as you wanted to encourage thinking outside of the box, there was only so far you could go before reaching the point of _impossible._

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re asking for a _lot_ ,” Lucius said from over your shoulder. “In the end, your own weapon is going to confuse the hell out of you.”

The girl froze mid-sentence, looking absolutely stunned. Then she looked angry, and turned away to stomp off. You could hear her grumbling about you and her partner under her breath, claiming that neither of you had any appreciation for her inventiveness.

You sighed, leaning back against the table behind you and raking your fingers through your hair. You didn’t understand how someone could actually choose to _work_ in this environment. The students were only a few years younger than you, but they were impossibly stubborn. Had you been so difficult only two, three years ago?

“Gods, they really get carried away with these things, don’t they?” your partner muttered, shaking his head. “They’re all convinced they can carry a complete arsenal in one neat little package.”

“We weren’t much different,” you pointed out. “They’ll learn eventually.”

“We should’ve brought our own gear to provide a few examples, at least,” he muttered, casting a glance across the room to your leader. “Baron’s so _stubborn._ ”

“His reasoning isn’t half-bad, though,” you countered. “It’s just frustrating.”

He shrugged, then turned away as a student called out to him.

You looked around the class, wondering if you should’ve been helping out more. Truth be told, weaponry wasn’t your strong suit. You weren’t much of a designer or craftsman, and you’d been more than a little disappointed when Taiyang sent your team a message stating that you could expect to be doing just that for most of the morning.

It might not have been too bad, really, if the class’s teacher was still in the room to _help._ Unfortunately, she’d slipped out entirely and left everything in the hands of your team. Like any of you had a clue how to _actually_ teach.

“Alright, so what kinds of weapons _would_ work?!”

“Just…not _that._ That can’t work—it’s too complex. You need something _easy._ You can’t be fumbling with triggers while an enemy is rushing toward you!”

You looked over to Caedmon. For all his quiet and calm, these students were wearing his patience dangerously thin. It wasn’t often you heard him raise his voice like that.

You made your way to his side and gave him a gentle nudge. Casting you a quick look of relief, he slid off to join Baron on the other side of the room. With a deep breath, you turned to face a rather irritated fourteen-year-old.

“He’s right.”

You’d never seen such a fierce look of hatred in your life, but you stayed strong.

“Complexities are going to hold you up,” you explained firmly. “Whatever it is that your weapon is altering into, you’re only going to need one trigger. Maybe two. That alone should put the _entire_ transformation into motion on its own. You need it to be automatic, not manual.”

The boy’s scowl wilted subtly.

“If you can’t figure out how to make it automatic,” you added gently. “Then wait until you’ve got the time to work with a professional. Your teacher will give you that chance before long, and then they can explain everything to you properly.”

Finally, his glare melted away. With a sigh, he looked back down to the papers in front of him and set back to work with an eraser in hand. You stepped back with a relieved sigh.

The sudden feeling of hands on your waist made you tense up as soon as you’d relaxed. You twisted around, prepared to knock the teeth out of whoever had dared to step into your personal space. Teammate, teacher, or student, _someone_ would get hurt.

Sun’s bright grin made you falter, though. Somehow, he’d gotten into Signal and your class, and he’d brought Neptune along with him.

“ _Sun?_ ” you demanded.

“Sorry, we heard that you might be involved in a _serious_ crime,” he said, flashing you the same badge he’d received from his team’s instructor. “I’m going to have to pat you down.”

You nearly laughed, already at ease once again. “What kind of crime, exactly?”

“Theft. _Very_ serious,” Sun said.

“And what have I stolen?” you teased.

“Our hearts,” Neptune purred, winking at you.

You giggled, then finally caught notice of the staring students and your glaring teammates. A little more self-conscious, you dragged both of your boyfriends to a corner of the room near the door. The students, at least, lost interest then.

“What are you two doing in here?” you asked. “Shouldn’t you be taking care of your own work?”

“Lunch break,” Sun informed you. “We’re free for an entire hour. Well—for the next forty-five minutes of it, anyways. Took a while to get here.”

You looked past his shoulder. Baron was glaring at you with more venom than you would’ve thought possible.

“It’s sweet of you both to drop by, but my team isn’t going to be happy,” you said. “I’m in the middle of something. You should’ve texted to ask if it was okay.”

“You’re not going to kick us out, are you?” Neptune asked.

“Not without feeling horrible for it. Seriously, though. I’m busy,” you said, gesturing to the class. “There’s only a few minutes left before it’s over, then I’ll be free for a while. You can wait, can’t you?”

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Sun asked.

The corner of your lip curled up into a smile, but you tried to look irritated. They _had_ interrupted your assignment, after all. Even if you didn’t mind, your teammates were obviously irritated. Baron, especially. You couldn’t have your lovers doing any more damage, even if it was unintentional.

You blinked, then looked over to the two again. “Hey, there might be something you can do for me while you’re here. Give me your weapons.”

They both eyed you with the same wariness. You couldn’t hold it against them, though. All Hunters got attached to their weapons before long. You would be just as hesitant to let anyone handle your own.

“It’s a class for designing and creating weaponry,” you explained. “We’ve been having a hard time making them understand, well—everything, really. A couple of examples might _really_ help, and Baron wouldn’t let us bring our own.”

“Shouldn’t that be their teacher’s job?” Neptune asked.

You smiled wryly. “She ran out the moment we stepped in. We’re the teachers for the now,” you said. “And you two are going to make amends for barging in unannounced by _helping._ Who knows? Maybe my team will think a little better of you for it. You could be helping me make peace with them if you do this for me.”

You topped the plea off with the best puppy eyes you could manage, batting your lashes sweetly.

Reluctantly, they began handing you their weapons. You took them with a smile of gratitude, turning to the desk at the front of the class. With any luck, this would help get a _few_ points across to your stubborn students.

You made yourself comfortable on top of the desk, sitting at the edge and setting aside (for now) Sun’s guns. The compact case Neptune always carried over his back remained in your lap. Interestingly enough, that was all it took for silence to sweep over the room. The glint of metal and scent of Dust had all eyes glued on you.

You shouldn’t have been surprised, really. You remembered being shown weapons at their age. Teachers never used examples that were as wonderfully unique and fascinating as most Hunters’. More often than not, you were handed plain and ordinary swords, knives, and guns old enough to be regarded as ancient and told to build upon _that._

This, you suspected, would be a little new to them.

“Let’s see…” you said, toying with the triggers set along the case.

Neptune had demonstrated it to you plenty of times in and out of practice matches, and you’d managed to take a few mental notes when he had. Without even a word from him, you’d gotten the case to give way and let everything else slide and snap into place, the motions admirably fluid. You were a little pleased with yourself when you finally held his beloved railgun in your hands instead of just a plain box.

There was some delighted chatter, and you weren’t surprised. _Everyone_ wanted a gun in the end. You could only imagine what they’d do when you showed them Sun’s staff.

You began coaxing the gun into its next state. Neptune was a superior marksman functioning on raw talent and plenty of practice over the years, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have _other_ skills in combat.

“Everyone has something they _prefer_ in a fight, but you should practice everything you can. The more skills you have, the better,” you said, holding the spear’s shaft carefully. “If you can use a long-range weapon _and_ something for close quarters, you’ll be even deadlier to your opponent and even more useful to your team.”

The blade lit up, and you could _feel_ the hum of electricity underneath your hands. The sight earned a few, “Ooohs,” from the class, and you could see Neptune smiling smugly from the corner of your eye.

“For the record,” you added. “It’s not blue just because it’s pretty or matches his hair. It’s charged with electrical Dust—something you all need to learn more about using. Especially if you’re using it in your arsenal. No matter the type, it’ll do you a _lot_ of good in battle.”

The next change was simplistic and easy—the separation of the blade into three sharp prongs. Turning something good for slicing an opponent into ribbons into something that would leave a stab wound _very_ difficult to heal. You decided that it was something your students absolutely needed to see. They didn’t realize that massive advantages could come with only the slightest changes.

Neptune stepped forward, and you handed the trident over to him. He returned it to its more compact form, and the students immediately erupted into conversation. You heard the word ‘Dust’ uttered plenty of times. Hopefully now they would begin cutting down the most extreme additions and use Dust to enhance the basics.

 

_Omniscient_

You slid into the empty classroom with an exhausted laugh. “Gods, they’re going to go nuts now.”

After demonstrating Sun’s weapon, your students had gone into an abrupt frenzy to see how many guns they could stuff into their own. All of them were determined to beat his standard four, and Sun had only made it worse by teasing that they’d _never_ be able to handle it. You’d considered stepping in, but at that point the bell had rung and your students had run free for their own break.

Baron had slipped off with Caedmon and Lucius as well, but not before giving you a brief nod of approval. You’d saved yourself from any trouble by turning a distraction into a much-needed demonstration for the class. He wouldn’t be _too_ mad with you now, hopefully.

As for Sun…well, you weren’t sure _where_ he’d vanished to. Likely out to explore new territory, as he was so fond of doing. You were beginning to understand that there was no leashing him to your side. If he wanted to run free for a time, he would. He’d always return to you, though.

Neptune had been the only one to stay with you, keeping you company while you sought peace for your own free time.

“Maybe,” he said, shrugging. “You did good, though. Better than I would’ve expected.”

“Are you saying that you thought I would do _bad_?” you accused playfully.

He smiled. “Well, how many of us would really care to put effort into an assignment like yours? You’re not half-assing it like most of us would’ve.”

You crossed the room to the desk at the front, hauling yourself up onto the top and sighing heavily. “Maybe, but it’s _exhausting_ ,” you said, running your fingers through your hair. “Weapons designing isn’t my strong suit, anyways.  I can barely manage the maintenance on what I have already.”

“I could always help,” Neptune offered, slipping his case off his back and setting it aside.

You smiled. “If I had you to rely on, I’d make every excuse in the world to not do it myself ever again. Then I’d forget how to do it completely.”

He returned your smile, walking over to join you near the desk. You leaned back on the palms of your hands, looking out over the empty desks. You wondered how long until they’d all be filled with another class, what that class even taught.

“I think I’m enjoying it here, though,” you murmured. “Not enough that I’d want to teach forever, but…it’s been nice. Taiyang’s a great instructor and the students haven’t been _too_ awful. No more troublesome than you and Sun, anyways.”

“Should I be offended by that?” he teased.

“Maybe,” you said.

You reached forward to take a hold of his tie, freeing it from inside his jacket and using it to urge him closer. He obeyed until he stood right at the edge of the desk, hands resting next to your thighs.

“You know, I’ve been _horribly_ stressed with all of the work I’ve been doing,” you murmured, peeking up at him with a mischievous smile. “And I’ll bet that you haven’t had it too easy, either. Why don’t we help each other out a bit, lover? I mean, since we’ve both got the time…”

“Suggesting we fool around in a classroom? You’re a devious woman, aren’t you?” he teased.

“Oh, you can’t tell me you’ve never had any classroom fantasies before,” you chided playfully.

“Maybe a few,” he admitted.

You smiled wryly, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and draw your body up against his. “We should play a game,” you suggested softly.

He leaned forward, just enough to brush his lips against the side of your neck. A soft kiss warmed your skin, and you reached up to run your fingers through his hair encouragingly.

“A fun game, or your special brand of torture?” he murmured against your skin, reasonably cautious after witnessing the state you’d so cruelly left Sun in before.

“In this game,” you began, tilting your head to the side for him. “I’ll be the teacher. You’ll be my student, and you’ve done something absolutely _awful._ Terrible enough that you’ll just have to make it up to me and earn my forgiveness.”

“And what have I done to upset you?” he breathed.

“Something horrible,” you whispered. “You’ve been flashing that pretty smile of yours to other girls. Giving them the wrong idea when you belong to _me._ ”

He withdrew enough to catch your eyes, a crooked smile curling his lips. “So you caught that, huh?”

You nodded, a smile of your own dancing across your lips and promising that he would _certainly_ be paying. As much of a flirt as he might’ve been, he belonged to you. You were the only one allowed to have that beautiful smile of his, and you weren’t sharing with _anyone_.

“Well, any teacher with good morals wouldn’t be so jealous by that,” he teased you.

“Life is no fun with too many morals,” you replied sweetly. “I don’t need them, or want them. I only want you.”

Your fingers reached for the zipper of his jacket, drawing it down slowly. Then they worked his tie undone, and you slipped it from around his neck. You set it down next to you instead of discarding it entirely. It could be useful in this game of yours. Not yet, but soon.

“I’m _so_ disappointed in you. I’m almost hurt, really,” you sighed softly.

You leaned forward, kissing the side of his neck and feeling the way his pulse fluttered nervously. You could hear his breath becoming unsteady, and you smiled against his skin.

“You’ll make me think you’re forgetting,” you murmured, grazing your teeth below his jaw. “Whose are you, Neptune?”

He hissed softly. “Yours,” he replied, whispering it almost reverently. “I’m all yours.”

You smiled in approval, nipping at the tanned flesh beneath your lips. He groaned softly, and you gave the soon-to-be mark a loving kiss. “Mine,” you agreed.

Your fingers began reaching for the buttons of his shirt then, popping them open one by one. For each button undone, you left a kiss in its place, whispering, “Mine,” with each one. From the corner of your eyes, you could see the way his gloved hands flexed and gripped the edge of the desk like a lifeline.

You stopped halfway, placing one last kiss to his skin before you drew yourself up once again. Your fingertips slid under the hem of his shirt, dipping into the waistline of his jeans but going no further. You wouldn’t touch him yet. Not until you felt that he deserved it.

“You’re treating me, remember?” you said, lifting your chin to whisper in his ear. “You’re the one in trouble.”

There was a shuddering sigh, then a soft growl. Nothing like the animalistic sound Sun had made, but it had you shivering all the same.

“You’re _such_ a tease,” he chided.

Before you could even register that he’d moved, your back was pressed to the desk and his hands held you firmly in place. Your breath caught in surprise, and you couldn’t help the smile that began dancing across your lips.

“Am I?” you breathed. “I can’t say that I’m sorry for it.”

“I can’t, either,” he murmured, flashing a faint smile. “Never change, (Y/N).”

“I hadn’t planned to,” you grinned.

He dipped down to kiss you then, sweet and loving at first. Then it was insistent, passionate, and you were sighing in delight. He was desperate to win your little game and earn your forgiveness. Hands were skimming down your sides, gripping your hips, sliding under your shirt.

You enjoyed it, the feeling of his hands on you. You couldn’t resist touching him the same way, and you were only irritated to have his clothes in the way. You could’ve fixed the problem easily, you were sure. One little order— _Strip for me, Neptune_ —and he would’ve granted your wish easily.

You didn’t want to waste time, though. You wanted his attention focused on you for every second.

“How should I make it up to you?” he murmured, pressing kisses down your throat.

“However you want,” you whispered. “But there’s going to be a catch.”

“What kind of catch, exactly?”

“I’ll be kind enough to let you decide,” you mused, tracing his shoulder blades through his jacket. “I can tie your wrists behind your back, gag you, blindfold you…”

All options that would be as much a nuisance to you as they would to him. You wanted his hands on you, touching, exploring, giving you whatever you demanded. You wanted his lips, tongue and teeth on your skin, his voice whispering your name in need. You wanted those pretty blue eyes watching your every move while you picked him apart piece by piece and put him back together.

How tempting it would be, though, to see how he’d compensate. You trusted his ability to get creative.

Besides, he had to _work_ for your forgiveness. There had to be some challenge, or it would be too easy for him. He’d never learn his lesson.

He looked down at you, blue eyes glittering with interest and amusement. “Blindfold me,” he decided after short consideration.

“Are you sure?” you asked. “There won’t be any peeking.”

He nodded, and you decided to trust his decision. You pushed yourself up with one arm, sliding his goggles from his hair with the other. Then, carefully, you began tying his previously discarded tie around his eyes. You made sure to keep it secure and tight as you did. As you’d said, you’d allow no peeking.

“Can you see anything?” you asked.

“Nothing, sadly,” he replied.

Briefly, you thought you saw him _smile._ Before you could spare a second look, though, your back was against the desk again and his face was buried against the side of your neck, lips against your pulse. You let him have the room he needed, leaning your head back and running your fingers through his hair contentedly.

His hands were on your waist, cautiously making sure of their location before beginning to move. When he was certain, you felt his fingers slowly gliding over what little strip of skin was revealed across your belly. It almost tickled, until he began pushing your shirt up instead. Just enough to have it bunched up beneath your breasts.

Your breath caught when his hands slid under, beneath your shirt and bra, taking complete access to touch for himself. He did nothing devious, only cupping and massaging your breasts against his palms, but even that was enough to make you sigh softly in pleasure. He was keeping his touches tender, but each little brush of contact had electricity dancing across your skin. Maybe he was the one working you undone, lulling you into a state of bliss.

It was working, if that was the case. Your lashes fluttered shut, and you contemplated the idea of stretching out like a lazy feline, soaking in the sensations leisurely.

Until he caught you off-guard, that was. He slid his thumbs to your nipples, pressing, nudging, teasing until they’d hardened to his touch. Then, without warning, he pinched them between his fingers and rolled them _just right._ Your body flinched in surprise, and a whimpered moan fell from your lips.

You were grateful for his blindfold then. If he could’ve seen your blush, his grin would’ve been even more smug than it already was.

“ _Cute_ ,” he teased, biting below your jaw, the same place where you’d bitten him.

You whined softly, and then his mouth was gone. You watched as he shifted downwards, kissing below the pushed-up hem of your shirt, against the arch before your ribs, and then along the flat of your belly. His hands followed the progress, gliding along your sides and measuring each shuddering breath you took.

He was more confident than you would’ve expected. There was no fumbling, no uncertainty. It was as though he’d already memorized every curve and contour of your body, had it mapped out in his mind. Maybe he did. You were certain he’d only seen you fully naked twice at most, but it would explain his choice. Clever sneak.

“You’re so slow,” you murmured.

“You’re impatient,” he returned.

You huffed. He wasn’t wrong, sadly. Every little kiss and caress had you melting more and more, and you could feel your grasp of control slipping. Like _hell_ if you were going to let him take that from you just yet. That was a privilege he wouldn’t earn for _much_ longer.

His fingertips grazed the edge of your jeans, and he made no effort of popping the button and undoing the zip. Then his teeth joined the game, playing at the hem of newly-revealed underwear, tugging and teasing. A skimpier choice that, sadly, he wouldn’t be able to visually appreciate. Another time, maybe.

You couldn’t stop yourself from licking your lips when he knelt before the desk. You liked it, the sight of him on his knees in front of you. You couldn’t resist pushing yourself back up to watch, even. You wanted to memorize every little movement he made.

You knew what he would do next. The idea made your breath catch, and mentally you were begging for him to _hurry._ That mouth of his was always _so_ tempting. Making the prettiest smiles, whispering the sexiest words, making your heart flutter with every kiss. Just what else could he do with it?

Fate, apparently, had decided that you wouldn’t find out today.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt this _touching_ moment,” a voice said dryly. “But you’re needed elsewhere.”

You snarled fiercely, glaring at whoever had interrupted. You were startled to find red eyes peeking into the room, belonging to that of Qrow Branwen. Another teacher, an old teammate of Taiyang’s, and, to your embarrassment, the same bird you’d seen during your first day at the school.

“Tai needs you,” he said again, glancing out into the hall. “His students wanted to ask your group some more questions, then he’ll try to let you go free for the day.”

You gnawed your lower lip nervously. “Be there in a minute,” you managed.

He nodded casually, like he hadn’t walked in on two horny teenagers, then glanced to your frozen and blushing lover. “Blindfolds,” he noted before vanishing. “Kinky little girl, aren’t you?”

You waited until you were sure that he was gone to start swearing as horribly as you could. Scarlet would’ve been proud if he’d been there to hear.

Neptune slid his makeshift blindfold off, sighing. “I’d better go find Sun, anyways,” he murmured. “We’ll have to get back to work before long.”

You cursed your misfortune, lying back on the desk with a long, frustrated hiss.

“We can finish this in the dorm,” Neptune promised, kissing your hip.

“That’s too long from now,” you whined.

The thought alone made you feel miserable. Neptune had gotten you wound up, had your body burning with excitement and desire. You’d been so _close_ to getting what you wanted, too. And you would’ve treated him just as well afterwards, if you’d had the chance.

“You’ll survive,” he assured you.

He gave you another kiss, then. Not on your skin or lips, though. Instead, it was through your underwear and directly over a certain bundle of nerves that made you whimper. You shot him a dirty look, but he only smiled in return.

“By the way,” he added teasingly, already buttoning his shirt up again. “You’re _soaked._ ”

You didn’t doubt it. He had a nice effect on your body. If only you could’ve enjoyed it a little more.

“I thought you were scared of getting wet,” you teased him.

He grinned, leaning down to give you a proper kiss. “Not of getting _you_ wet,” he purred.

Despite the warmth creeping towards your face, you couldn’t help but giggle.

Neptune was the first to leave the room, clothes and hair returned to their usual perfection as he went to find his missing partner. You waited a little while longer, mourning the loss of what could’ve been before finally yanking your shirt back down and fixing your jeans. You didn’t need to be caught in such a disheveled state, you decided—not by stray students or _another_ teacher.

Your teammates had returned to Taiyang’s room once again, dealing with a wave of questions from his ever-curious students. Caedmon was the one speaking now, explaining the difference in classes from places like Signal and Sanctum compared to Beacon, Haven, and the rest of the hunting academies. Taiyang himself sat at his own desk, grading papers in silence. You doubted he was as immersed in the task as he let himself appear, though.

“Where have you been?” Baron muttered under his breath as you joined the lineup.

You shrugged, figured he might not like the answer. He seemed to be irritated by even the slightest infractions lately, all of his usual patience vanishing at an alarming rate. You’d seen him viciously scolding Lucius just for taking the last of the cereal earlier that morning, a pleasant reminder to wait a little longer before you moved back in.

He scoffed, taking a guess with your silence. “You ran off with your playthings, didn’t you?”

You didn’t bother to spare him a glance, despite the stab of annoyance you felt at him referring to Sun and Neptune as your “ _playthings_.” They were more than that to you. He just couldn’t understand that.

“I was,” you returned icily. “But that’s none of your business, is it?”

“It is when you’d rather run around with them than be a part of your own team,” he snapped.

He was loud that time. Loud enough to be heard over Caedmon and earn the students’ attention. Taiyang didn’t look up, but you saw the way he raised a brow subtly.

You hissed, glaring at Baron with the whole of your fury. “Maybe I would if you weren’t _constantly_ making me feel unwelcome, like I should feel guilty for everything I do!”

“You should!” he snarled. “You’d rather fool around with a couple of boys than do what you’re _supposed_ to!”

Lucius and Caedmon took a couple of steps back, and silence fell over the students. You stepped up to Baron, lifting your chin and meeting his amber eyes with a defiant growl.  “I’d rather do _anything_ than deal with your shit attitude all day,” you said coldly.

He hissed, and you saw his hands curling into fists. You were almost _excited_ to see if he’d lash out at you. You wanted the excuse to throttle him. He just had to make the first move.

Before he could do it, a firm hand on your arm was beginning to pull you back. Taiyang stood between you and your leader a second later. You didn’t tell him to get out of the way, but you weren’t terribly pleased with his interference, either.

“That,” Taiyang said evenly. “Is a _great_ example on how a team _shouldn’t_ function. Why don’t you four step out into the hall with me for a moment?”

The look in his eyes was horribly familiar. The one that any furious teacher or parent gave when a suggestion was, in all actuality, and order. He had the look perfected in a way that it chilled you to the bone.

Reluctantly, you followed your teammates out into the hallway. Baron didn’t even look at you, and you spared him the occasional fleeting glance.

“Alright, I’m starting to notice the tension between you all even more than before,” he said, folding his arms. “It’s been showing a little throughout the past couple of days, but I didn’t expect that two of you would snap in the middle of your _assignment._ Do you know how unprofessional that is?”

He gave you a new look, then. One that belonged entirely to a parent and was horribly effective. The look of _disappointment._

You looked down, and your teammates did the same. He was right. Even if the mission was only to teach, there was no room for argument. You were in a safer environment now, but what if your team was dealing with something far more dangerous, like ABRN’s rescue mission? Infighting could cost lives then, yours and your teammates’.

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

“What’s going on between you two?” Taiyang demanded, looking between you and Baron. “You’re the main issues here, I know it.”

“He doesn’t approve of my choice in boyfriends,” you said dryly. “Jealous, maybe.”

“Hardly,” Baron snorted.

“You’re fighting because you don’t like her _boyfriend_?” Taiyang repeated in disbelief. “That’s the reason for this petty behavior?”

You winced. Hard as it was to hear, he was right again. This entire fight really _was_ petty.

“Uhm, _boyfriends_ , actually. Plural, y’know? There’s two,” Lucius offered quietly.

Taiyang shot you a look of surprise, tilting his head to the side and raising a brow.

You looked at him evenly in return. “At least they’re not both my teammates,” you said quietly.

He blinked, then looked away quickly. If you hadn’t known better, you might’ve thought that the comment had him flustered. But, of course, he had little room to judge you. You’d heard _plenty_ about his reputation from the professors of Beacon.

“Alright, you don’t like her boyfriends,” he said again. “Why is _that_ causing so much friction?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them _because_ they’re her boyfriends,” Baron grumbled. “They got her _arrested_ —”

“Only one time!” you cut in irritably, earning a glare from Taiyang.

“—a little over a week ago,” your leader continued. “I told her to stay away from them if they were going to be trouble. Which, actually, they’ve both got a _reputation_ for.”

“They pull a few tiny pranks now and then! There’s no harm in that!” you snapped.

Baron decided to ignore you, and Taiyang didn’t leap to your defense. “When I told her to stay away from them, she ignored orders and did it anyways. She’s been lying and sneaking behind our backs ever since we got to Beacon.”

“You didn’t give me any other choice, you stubborn—!” you cut off, snarling and thinking up every unspeakable insult possible.

Taiyang only took the story in silence, folding his arms and nodding thoughtfully.

“For one, _you_ need to learn to lay off as a leader,” Taiyang said, looking at Baron. “You’ll only turn your own teammates against you if you’re so overbearing.”

You smiled smugly, only to flinch when Taiyang turned his attention to _you._

“As for you,” he said. “You shouldn’t have gone right to lying and sneaking about behind their backs. It’s disrespectful to your own team. Did _either_ of you think to talk things out first?”

You and Baron shook your heads.

“Do that, then,” he said firmly. “Go to Beacon, speak to each other like civilized human beings, and then there had better be peace when you back tomorrow. If not, I _will_ speak with Oz about this. Settle it yourselves or I’ll have _him_ settle it.”

You wilted, swallowing nervously, and Taiyang turned back to his classroom. You were left standing with your team, feeling meek and small like a reprimanded little kid.

 _Gods,_ you hated teachers.

 

_Reader_

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but I think you might have to be the one to apologize here,” Neptune said.

You hissed irritably. “You’re right,” you agreed, shooting him a glare. “I _don’t_ want to hear that. Don’t say it again.”

“He _is_ right. Pride is going to rip your team in half if you don’t rein it in,” Sage offered absently.

You scowled at him, but he was too busy tending to his sword to see.

You got up from your bed with a huff. It was late, but you were still restless. Taiyang had made perfect sense, but you didn’t want to go anywhere near your teammates—not Baron, anyways. You’d rather pack up and run away to Vacuo at this point, hide away in the desert and never leave it.

You paced back and forth across the room, frustrated and angry. Baron had made you mad, Taiyang had made you mad, _everyone_ was making you mad. You were ready to lash out at anyone that pushed you the slightest bit further.

“(Y/N)?” Sun spoke up.

You glanced at him sharply, then felt your anger melting away. Even if you were furious with the rest of the world, you could never be mad at Sun. Not when he was hugging a pillow to his chest and watching you like a sad puppy. He was worrying, you knew.

“Yes, Sunshine?” you asked, sighing heavily.

“Why don’t we go out to the fields and train for a bit?” he offered gently. “It might help you calm down.”

You grimaced. Honestly, it wasn’t the most appealing idea. It would be cold outside by now, autumn’s chill finally sinking its teeth into Vale. The sun would sink past the horizon entirely by the time you even reached the training grounds, too. Still, maybe the cold would help to clear your head.

“Let me find my shoes,” you mumbled exhaustedly.

 

_Reader_

Sun’s idea wasn’t entirely bad.

You finally felt better when your body ached with a fatigue and pain that didn’t leave much room to brood over frustration. Having thoroughly burned away your previous anger, you’d settled yourself on the cliff’s edge, looking over the forest below. It would’ve been a good spot for stargazing, if only you could manage to keep your eyes open.

“Better now?” Neptune asked you.

You heard him sit next to you, and you nodded. Sun laid down to your other side, sprawling out on the grass with a tired sigh of his own. You imagined that the match had worn him out as much as it had you.

Physical fights were so much better than verbal ones, you’d decided. Just being stubborn didn’t mean you could win. If only smashing Baron’s face into a wall would mean he’d stop being so irritating.

Neptune stretched out beside you, and you immediately made use of his shoulder as a pillow. He wrapped an arm snugly around you in response. Sun didn’t even have to be called on before he was resting his head against your stomach, letting you play with his hair. It made you feel better, having them both curled up with you.

“I want to go home soon,” you sighed softly. “Back to Haven. I miss my dorm, my classes, Headmaster Lionheart…All we’ve been doing at Beacon is arguing.”

“It’s got to be exhausting,” Sun murmured sympathetically. “Why not put an end to it, though? Saying you’re sorry isn’t hard.”

“He was the first one to screw up. I won’t pretend like it was me,” you grumbled.

Neptune’s hand brushed over your hand, coaxing you into relaxing a little more. “How about we don’t talk about it?” he suggested. “Just calm down.”

You muttered under your breath, but relented. Your eyes opened, and you looked up at the night sky, watching the airships above glide through a sea of stars, shining under the glow of the shattered moon. Not far away, you could see the stadium above Beacon. A lovely sight, but you had a hard time properly appreciating it.

“Most of those are from Atlas, aren’t they?” Neptune murmured thoughtfully, watching the airships.

“Where the general goes, his army follows, maybe?” you considered. “Odd that he’s visiting himself, though. Headmaster Lionheart didn’t say anything about watching the tournament in person, and I haven’t heard anything about Shade Academy at all.”

“Headmasters do weird things for weird reasons,” Sun muttered. “I wouldn’t think about it too much. Who knows what they’re up to?”

He rolled onto his stomach, nestling closer to you and using your chest for pillows instead. You let him snuggle up there, watching his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re not going to fall asleep are you, Sunshine?” you murmured.

“I might,” he sighed. “It’s late.”

“Sleeping under the stars. It’d be romantic, if only it wasn’t so cold,” Neptune commented.

You smiled, wishing you had the energy to suggest another game. Something about generating body heat, maybe. You were as sleepy as Sun, though, and you had yet to finish your last game with Neptune. For now, you just wanted to unwind and enjoy the peace.

“It’s still romantic, even if it is cold,” you decided.

“Are you still going to Signal tomorrow?” Sun asked, opening his eyes to look up at you.

“I don’t have much of a choice. We’re still working there for the rest of the week,” you murmured, then smiled faintly. “If only I had a Semblance for peace. I could make everyone chill the hell out finally and there would be no more trouble.”

“Hey, what’s your Semblance, anyways?” Neptune said, glancing at you quizzically. “You’ve never told us.”

“You’ve never told me yours,” you returned.

“But you _have_ seen mine,” Sun reminded you.

You flashed back to the day you’d been running from the cops with them. You could still remember the ghost-like apparition Sun had created of himself to throw the cops off. The way it glimmered and shined like gold.

“Fair enough,” you murmured, closing your eyes. “You wouldn’t like mine, though. It’s not all that pleasant. It’s unnatural.”

“Most Semblances are,” Neptune snorted. “I’ve seen a girl that could spit acid once. That’s not too natural, really.”

“Can you breathe underwater?” Sun asked. “I think that’d be pretty amazing, actually. I’ve seen a few Faunus’ with gills that could do it.”

You giggled. “It does sound amazing, but, no. I’m as capable of drowning as almost anyone else.”

“What about hypnotism, then? That’d be a little spooky,” your lover considered. “Maybe _that’s_ why we love you so much. You’ve hypnotized us.”

You grinned widely, ruffling his already-messy hair. “Nah. All of my charm is my own.”

“Is it a physical skill, or a mental one?” Neptune asked. “That might help us narrow it down.”

You sighed. They were determined to figure it out, apparently. “I’m not sure how I’d classify it, really,” you murmured. “I _guess_ it could be considered a physical thing, but…”

Sun sat up, stretching until his joints popped. His tail curled and flexed as he did, more cat-like than monkey-like.

“We’re staying out here until we’ve figured it out,” he decided, nodding to himself. “I’ll list something and you can tell me if I’m close. Can you burst into flames?”

“Absolutely not,” you laughed. “That’d be _awful._ I’d burn all of my clothes off.”

“Can you blind someone?”

“If I gouged their eyes out, maybe.”

“Cause paralysis?”

“Nope.”

“Is it some kind of durability?”

“Nope.”

“Can you turn invisible?”

“Oh, I _wish._ ” You giggled in amusement at the idea, looking up at him with a smile. “You want to know what it is that badly?”

Both boys nodded, and you pushed yourself up on the grass. You took Sun’s hands in yours, running your thumbs across his knuckles.

“What if, theoretically, I could sap just a _bit_ of your Aura from you and use it to boost my own?” you suggested.

“You can _steal_ someone’s Aura?” Neptune asked, looking mildly disturbed.

“Like a vampire,” you said, baring your teeth playfully. “I told you that it was unusual. It used to make people nervous to even touch me. They thought I’d take all of their Aura if they did, like they’d die and never regenerate it.”

“ _Could_ you do that?” Sun asked warily.

You shook your head, smiling. You could understand his wariness at the thought. Chipping away someone’s Aura in a fight was one thing, but outright sapping it away without someone knowing was disturbing. Like reaching out and taking a piece of someone’s soul when they weren’t looking.

“If I can, I’ve never tried. I don’t plan to, either. It’s a last resort and it’s downright useless in most situations. Grimm don’t have any Aura to take and I’m fine with being on the same playing field as everyone else, anyways. I’ve never even used it in a fight before.”

“Have you ever used it, though?”

“Only enough to understand it. Like I said, it’s almost always useless. It’ll only work if my enemy has any Aura to steal, and I’m not about to take someone else’s. That’d be a completely new level of _messed up._ ”

They fell silent for a few moments, considering your newly-revealed ability. They didn’t shudder at the idea, but they didn’t seem too fond of it, either. You didn’t complain. You weren’t too fond of it, either.

“So, it’s _your_ turn,” you said, looking back at Neptune. “Confess, pretty boy. What’s your secret skill?”

His lips curled into a sudden smile. He sat up, pressed a kiss to your lips, then grinned. “My overwhelming charm, obviously.”

“Liar,” you teased, giving him a light shove.

“It’s a secret for now, but I’ll show you another time,” he promised. “For now, I think I’m ready to go back to the dorm. I’m _freezing._ ”

“You’re always cold,” Sun yawned, but he still got to his feet regardless.

 

_Reader_

Your eyes scanned the training grounds as attentively as your teammates’, watching each student across it with care. They were sparring together, a group of fourth-year students. All of them wielding their own unique weapons, fighting in their own individual, still-developing styles.

An impressive lot, if you had anything to say about them. They’d be formidable if they ever went on to Beacon. Maybe you’d seen one of them with their own team next year, proudly walking across the Vytal stadium’s stage as tournament competitors.

“Pretty amazing, what they do here,” Lucius noted, leaning back on the palms of his hands. “The younger students don’t even compare to this. You’d think they were from different schools entirely.”

Silently, you agreed. The difference between the youngest and oldest Signal students was incredible. Signal did a good job of training them in the end. It was no wonder they’d produced a prodigy like Ruby Rose, the girl who had been accepted into Beacon two years early.

“It almost makes Solace look second-rate,” Caedmon mused, recalling your team’s time before Haven Academy.

“I dunno. I loved it there,” you hummed. “I miss it, even. Haven’s a nightmare in comparison.”

“You’re just getting tired of all the work,” Lucius chided playfully. “Is it too tough for you, (Y/N)?”

You laughed. “ _Hardly._ ”

It was easier, getting along with Caedmon and Lucius.  They’d been upset about your lying before, but they didn’t share Baron’s strict belief that the team came before everything else. They’d already forgiven and forgotten, and they didn’t give you nasty looks if you mentioned Sun or Neptune. They didn’t hold a grudge.

Not like Baron, who noticeably sat further away in his own grim silence. You’d considered inviting him to talk with you all, at least, but it would’ve done nothing more than earn you another dark look.

He was just as stubborn as you when it came to apologizing. Any maturity he’d had before was absolutely lost. Where you’d once looked up to him for his fairness and patience, you now regarded him with the same caution you would a temperamental child. Though you weren’t behaving much better, you supposed.

The sound of your Scroll going off distracted you from your thoughts suddenly.

“Is it your boys?” Lucius asked as you fished the device from your pocket.

“Apparently.”

Sun’s picture flashed across your screen, one you’d taken of him in class when he’d gotten bored enough to spend the period balancing pencils on the tip of his nose. He was _such_ a dork sometimes. He was your dork, though.

“What’s up?” you asked, holding your Scroll to your ear.

“ _You’re still at Signal, right?_ ”

“Yeah. We’re not leaving for another hour or so,” you said. “Why?”

“ _We just got orders. Sage and Scarlet are staying behind, but Neptune and I were called to help out with a Grimm problem in the city. I just wanted to make sure you were somewhere safe._ ”

You frowned. “What are Grimm doing in the _city_?” you demanded. “They never come so close.”

The exclamation had Caedmon and Lucius staring at you in shock. It was unheard of, after all. Grimm didn’t just wander into big cities like Vale. They hovered at the edges or raided small villages elsewhere, but that was it. It would take massive, city-wide panic and turmoil to lure them from the outskirts.

“ _They came out through some tunnel right into the city square, we heard. Professor Port is bringing in another Beacon team to help and team RWBY is there already, but…there’s a_ lot _of Grimm,_ ” Sun told you. “ _I think I heard the name ‘Roman Torchwick’ mentioned once or twice while we were at the station, too._ ”

“Are you kidding me? Sun, that’s _serious_ ,” you said, standing up and pacing anxiously.

“ _Is she worried for us?_ ” Neptune’s voice asked from the background, sounding amused. “ _That’s adorable._ ”

“It’s _not_ adorable!” you snapped. “You two shouldn’t be going anywhere near there!”

“ _It’s not like we can stay behind,_ ” Sun told you. “ _We can’t just leave RWBY there alone with Oobleck. They’ll get overwhelmed. Besides, the other team coming in is a second-year team. There was also mention of some of the general’s troops coming in. Everything’s under control._ ”

You hissed. He could give you all the reassurances he liked, but that wouldn’t make you any less nervous. This wasn’t a sparring match in a controlled environment. Grimm would happily rip out his and Neptune’s throat if they slipped up even once.

As much faith as you had in your boys’ abilities…

“How many Grimm are in the city?”

“ _It’s probably best that you don’t know, to be honest. None of them will go past the city square, though._ ”

“I’m going to meet up with you,” you decided.

“ _What? Don’t be dumb. You don’t even carry weapons_ in _the academy. If you’re unarmed, you’re better off at Signal._ ”

You scoffed. “I can break a Grimm’s neck as easily as a human’s,” you insisted.

Which wasn’t entirely true. A Beowolf, maybe, if you could get it down to your height. An Ursa’s neck would be too thick, though, and a Nevermore would be downright impossible. Still, you weren’t going to let them face a Grimm horde without being there to help. You’d been brushing up on your hand to hand skills. You would be _fine._

“ _(Y/N)—_ ”

You hung up before Sun could say anything else.

“What’s going—”

The sound of the city alarms cut Caedmon off before he could finish the sentence. Loud, wailing. They were almost painful to listen to. The students froze, looking around in sudden concern.

“Grimm got into the city,” you explained shortly, shoving your Scroll into your pocket. “There might be a massive criminal involved, there’s only one team and one Beacon professor there at the moment, and I’m going to go help out. Cover for me, alright? I’ll be back.”

“You’re going to help?” Lucius asked in disbelief. “You’re not even armed. You’ll get ripped to pieces, (Y/N).”

“Says you,” you snapped, turning on your heel and charging off.  

* * *

 

 **A/N:** It actually took me a while to wrap up this chapter. I've been running back and forth between projects and I can’t really _say_ what they all are. They’re…surprises, more or less.

I _can_ tell you that I’ve figured out the next series after this one. It’ll be a tad shorter, a _hell_ of a lot more sexual, and will involve Roman Torchwick.

Mainly because…I dunno. It was late, I thought up eight different sex scenes and wrote down every idea I had for them. Then I figured that I might as well try and make a story out of it.

NGL, though, it might be a lot kinkier.

I might’ve gotten a tad self-indulgent with the BDSM material. W h o o p s.

Oh, yeah. There's sex in the next chapter. Did I forget to mention that? My bad.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** So, there’s a lot going on in this chapter, guys. It’s honestly a bit of a wreck.

First of all, there _is_ sexual content in this chapter. Sun and Reader _do_ hook up after a couple weeks of her teasing him. Let me warn you now, that’s been over a year since I last wrote smut of the heterosexual variety. Men aren’t my area of expertise on top of that, so proceed with absolute caution.

And, really…I—I _might’ve_ made him a little more OOC than he usually is in this story? It’s…it’s _really nice_ to imagine Sun like that, but for some reason I have a difficult time putting into words. It’s difficult to think he’s capable of these things when he acts so… _oblivious,_ at times.

~~I mean, really—I don’t know how I got it into my head that Sun might know how to eat a girl out, TBH. I figured I could blame Neptune for influencing him. Or teaching him. IDEK.~~

And, yes, I _am_ aware that Sun’s name does not _literally_ mean the sun. I just like pretending it does for the sake of pretty metaphors.

(Is the plural for a Nevermore just Nevermore or would it be Nevermores? Because I’m seething over not knowing.)

* * *

  **Chapter Seven**

_Reader_

The first Grimm you encountered was a Creep, an ugly underground monster that went into a near-frenzy at the sight of you. It had been raiding a clothing shop before, having smashed through the front display window to search for any unfortunate souls inside, but it forgot its hunt entirely when it caught your scent. It then scrambled out of the shop with a howl and bolted toward you as fast as it could run, teeth bared and mouth slavering hungrily.

You didn’t flinch as it approached. You were irritated and annoyed, unable to feel anything but murderous intent. The fear that Grimm were legendary for inspiring did not wilt your spirit in the slightest.

When it lunged for you, you were ready. Years of practice and training surged through your mind, your body reacting on reflexes you’d built up with the help of countless trainers, teachers and professors. This was hardly the first Grimm you’d ever encountered and it would be far from the last.

You ducked down and rolled underneath the monster, letting it fly overhead and miss its mark. Snatching a long shard of glass from the pavement, you twisted around and crouched low to the ground, stance wide, body coiled and ready to spring. The Creep hissed furiously, lurching forward clumsily before it threw itself at you again. This time, its jaws were open and its claws were outstretched, ready to tear you to ribbons.

When it was nearly on top of you, you thrust your hand out and buried the glass several inches deep in its belly. It screeched, shrill and painful to hear, claws scrabbling to hook into your flesh and succeeding in only weakly tearing at your shirt. You utilized the glass like a knife then, ripping through hard scales and leathery skin to tear the creature open from belly to throat. It recoiled from you, writhing and screaming in fury and pain, before it fell silent and collapsed with one last twitch.

With a disgusted hiss, you turned away from the corpse. They were always so repulsive up close, ugly and stinking of death.

“Everything’s under control,” you muttered under your breath. “None of them will go past the city square. Gods, Sun!”

The Creep hadn’t made it too far, at least. You were only a couple blocks away from the city square, close enough to hear the sounds of gunfire and shouts. As long as there weren’t many others slipping past the battlefield, there wouldn’t be any danger. And hopefully no civilian casualties.

You stalked down the street with all the attitude of a grumpy Ursa. Sun had assured you that everything would be okay, but he and the others couldn’t be holding up that well if any Grimm were escaping. Their first priority should’ve been keeping the monsters within a set perimeter— _before_ they started running rampant around Vale and slaughtering unsuspecting city dwellers.

Though, a part of your mind rationalized, they wouldn’t have had the time in a surprise attack. Not if the Grimm were already scattering beforehand. You doubted they would’ve given a warning before launching their attack.

A shadow passed overhead. Large. Sweeping across the street and buildings like a ghost, sending a chill down your spine and making you pause.

A Nevermore. A massive Grimm lured to high-scale mayhem. They were never easy to handle—not when they were in the sky. For younger students, it could take an entire team just to finish _one_ off, but you could see at least three circling overhead. All of them biding their time, waiting to see who they could pick off.

Gods, Sun and Neptune had gotten involved in one hell of a mess. A pack of Beowolves was one thing, but Creeps and Nevermore? Creeps were a rarity, usually hiding underground to prey in dark caves, and some Nevermore were troublesome for even _experienced_ Hunters.

A snarl tore your attention away from the Grimm above. A Beowolf, sprinting on all fours in your direction. It was bristling nervously, like it was frightened and running away.

You began charging toward it, twisting the knife in your hand. When it realized you wouldn’t be moving from its path and would be posing a challenging instead, the monster bared its fangs in a snarl and lunged. It was fully prepared to rip your head off in order to achieve escape.

You slid out from under its paws before they could land on you, twisting across the pavement and coming up behind it. You sprang up, closing your hand around one of the spines jutting out from its back to haul yourself up. It threw its weight forward in an attempt to dislodge you, but you dug your heels into its hips to stay firmly in place. Before it could try to throw you off again, your impromptu dagger found its way past matted fur and into the monster’s throat.

With a choking roar, it slumped forward. You were jostled from the body when it hit the ground, but remained unhurt. Unlike the Grimm itself.

You got to your feet and stepped back, shaking the blood from your hand. It was red, unlike the black blood that Grimm possessed. You’d gripped the glass a little too tightly, but your Aura was already at work knitting your sliced palm back together. There wouldn’t be a trace left within half an hour.

Screams from the Nevermore drew your attention once again, though you’d hardly forgotten their presence. The last thing you wanted was to be snatched off the ground by one. Their screams didn’t hint that they were diving toward their prey, though. Something had struck them, something powerful enough to strip an entire wing from one of the monsters, but the arriving airships had been mostly inactive save for unleashing a group of Atlesian Knights. Whatever had hit them now had all three crashing down from the skies, and you could feel the ground beneath you tremble at their impact.

You decided to run the rest of the way.

The square was already beginning to quiet down when you finally arrived, though. Only a handful of Grimm were left and were quickly being finished off by those in the area. The surrounding space was absolutely wrecked, though. Dissolving Grimm bodies scattered haphazardly around, stores and buildings crushed, pavement torn, cars totaled—rubble was everywhere, and you could actually smell the gunpowder and Dust lingering in the air. As far as you could tell with a quick glance, however, there hadn’t been any casualties.

You didn’t particularly care for anyone else, though. The only people that had your attention were Sun and Neptune. Both had their weapons in hand and were surrounded by their fair share of dead Grimm, but they looked unhurt. Only a little worn down by the fighting. The observation didn’t do much to settle your concern, however.

“Sun! Neptune!”

Both looked back when you called out their names, mildly surprised to see you running towards them. Nonetheless, Neptune accepted you into his arms immediately, and Sun did the same with a short yelp of surprise. As soon as you were on them, though, you’d backed off and were pacing around them in circles.

“Are you alright?” you demanded.

“We’re fine,” Neptune said. “Not a single scratch, right, Sun? We had everything under control.”

His partner nodded in agreement, then reached out to grab your hand. “What about _you,_ though?” he demanded, assessing your cut palm and torn shirt with concern. “How did that happen?”

“A couple of Grimm got past you all,” you said. “I handled it, though.”

“Unarmed?” Neptune asked, impressed.

You shrugged, unable to suppress the smug smile tugging at your lips despite your irritation with them. Two Grimm dead with only a piece of glass. It wasn’t half-bad an achievement.

“So, what happened here? Things ended pretty quickly. You had me worried that the city would be overrun,” you said, looking around.

Neptune pointed to one of the square’s shops. There was nothing but rubble in its place, but you caught the glint of metal from beneath some of the ruin.

“A train came out from underneath the city. Apparently there were a bunch of unfinished tunnels down there, so none of the tracks really _led_ anywhere but into dead ends,” Neptune explained. “So, it ended up coming out into the square instead. It was planned, though. It had to have been.”

“Someone wanted to let the Grimm loose in the city,” you guessed. “How did anyone even know about this? It’s not like there are guards in the tunnels…”

“No one did. Team RWBY found out while they were on their assignment and tried to stop it,” Sun said, pointing to the girls. “The rest of us were just backup for them.”

You glanced over at the girls of team RWBY. All four looked disheveled and horribly exhausted. Whatever they’d gone through in the tunnels had been more than they were prepared for, and it had clearly taken its toll. They looked like they were only a second away from collapsing.

Magnets for trouble, Sun had once told you. They sought it out like it was a tangible, addictive substance. You’d heard stories of their antics throughout most of Beacon. Fighting off a White Fang raid, sneaking into rallies to spy, hunting down informants, trying to stop all of Vale’s crime singlehandedly, apparently.

The sight of orange hair lured your gaze away from them. Roman Torchwick, a man you’d heard mentioned in plenty of news reports even in Haven. He was being dragged out from the rubble by two other Haven students. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, if you remembered correctly.

He wasn’t as imposing as you’d expected, really. In fact, you were starting to question his intelligence. What had he thought would happen if he let Grimm run loose? That they’d kill everyone and he’d be left to loot the entire city at his leisure?

It wasn’t a clever plan. The Grimm would turn on him eventually. As far as you understood, they knew no real loyalty. They couldn’t be tamed, even by people as wicked as them.

“I’ve heard he’s been involved in a lot of Dust robberies,” you murmured softly. “It was all over the news for a while. What does he want with a bunch of Dust and Grimm?”

“Hard to say,” Neptune mused. “He could always be marketing the Dust himself at his own prices. With every store running low after the robberies, he could deal it out however he liked. The Grimm, though…That really is odd.”

“Best not think on it too long,” Sun decided, yawning. “Leave it to the military. They’ll take care of it.”

You shot him a look of surprise. You never knew if Sun’s curiosity and love for mischief was a natural trait or had something to do with him being a monkey Faunus, but you’d never known him to _leave it to someone else._ If it interested him, he’d dig into it all he liked.

“Excuse me—Sun, is it?”

You twisted back around as a girl approached your group. She looked slightly older and was tall, thin, and graceful. She was pretty in the same delicate way as Weiss, and, on top of that, she was a Faunus. A rabbit, if the two long, brown-furred ears atop her head were any indication.

The type of girl a lot of people might fawn over, whether they had a Faunus fetish or not.

Sun tilted his head to the side curiously, tail twitching. The Faunus girl took it as a sign to continue, a faint, hesitant smile gracing her lips.

“My name is Velvet,” she said, gesturing back to the rest of her team speaking with Professor Port. “I’m a member of team CFVY. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor? It might seem a little odd, but I’d really appreciate it if you could help me out.”

Neptune and you exchanged a quizzical glance before looking at Sun. He shrugged, but there was no missing the curious twitch of his tail. “What’s the favor?”

The girl perked up, continuing to speak. She had an accent, something that vaguely reminded you of Scarlet’s. Some sort of rougher variation. “I only need to see your staff for a moment, if you don’t mind?”

Sun frowned. Before he could answer, though, the girl’s teammate rested a hand on her shoulder. She was pretty, too, you noticed. In a carefully styled, way-too-expensive way.

“You’ll have to wait another time, Velvs,” the girl said. “We need to go. Port wants us sweeping the streets to see if any Grimm escaped.”

“Oh,” Velvet said.

For a brief moment, she looked crestfallen. Then she quickly brushed it aside and put her gentle smile back on.

“Sorry,” she said to your group. “This is my leader, Coco. Those two over there are Yatsuhashi and Fox, our teammates. Coco, these are a few of the transfer students. Sun, Neptune, and (Y/N). They’re all from…Haven, is it?”

You nodded in confirmation, a little surprised she’d known your names. You didn’t think many people would be too interested in exchange students, much less if they were older and more experienced. Unless she was another member of Sun and Neptune’s fanclub. One of those girls that Lucius had said would happily kill to be in your place.

You discarded the thought. She looked too sweet, and since when were rabbits all that dangerous?

Coco nodded. “I’ve seen you all around, I think,” she said, then glanced at you. “You’re their girlfriend, right?”

“Yes, actually.”

She smiled, slipping her shades down and looking you over slowly. “You’re certainly beautiful, aren’t you? Lucky boys you have,” she said, then added with a wink. “Lemme know if you ever get tired of them, sweetheart.”

Sun and Neptune gaped at her, and you couldn’t help the blush that crept up your cheeks. Velvet pouted, tugging at her leader’s sleeve. Coco only laughed, pushing her shades back up and turning away.

“Alright, alright,” she said, patting Velvet’s head. “We should get going, anyways.”

She led the Faunus off, two other men following after her. One even more of a giant then Sage, the other heavily scarred. You only caught a fleeting glimpse of them as they left with their leader, all of them vanishing down another street.

“Guess I’ve figured out my rebound if you two ever mess up,” you said playfully, glancing back at your lovers.

“Pft. You know you love us,” Sun said, folding his arms. “We’re irresistible.”

“Yeah, totally,” Neptune agreed.

You grinned, but didn’t offer any argument. They _were_ pretty hard to resist sometimes.

Sun stiffened suddenly, looking at his partner. “Dude, I forgot. We’ve got to report back,” he said. “They said to come back once everything was finished.”

“Right,” Neptune groaned. “Gods, I forgot, too. We have to run, (Y/N).”

“It’s fine,” you said dismissively. “I should check back in with my team, anyways. They were worried when I left. I’d better let them know I’m okay.”

“Definitely,” Neptune said.

“We’ll meet up with you at the dorm,” Sun promised.

Neptune dipped down to give you a brief kiss, keeping it short and sweet. Sun lingered a bit longer, seeming more reluctant to leave than anything. Whether it was an urge to stay away from work or to stay with you, you didn’t know. Something had him bothered, though. When he pulled away, you smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“A couple more hours,” you reassured him. “Then I’ll see you.”

 

_Reader_

Your team was waiting for you at Beacon’s landing docks, ready for you as soon as you stepped out from the airship. You wondered how long they’d been there, waiting for you to return. The thought was sweet, but you knew not all of them had the kindest intentions. The look in Baron’s eyes read clearly, “You’re in trouble.”

Lucius was the first to run up to you, inspecting you carefully. “How did it go?” he asked, looking you over with a concern he rarely showed.

“To be honest, I don’t know,” you replied. “I got there late. Everything was finished when I showed up.”

“Likely for the best,” Caedmon mumbled.

“It really is,” Baron huffed, stepping forward. “What were you thinking, going into a fight unarmed like that? You know perfectly well that Sun and Neptune are both _very_ capable. They were fine.”

“I was worried,” you said shortly. “I wanted to make sure they wouldn’t get hurt.”

“By throwing yourself into danger?”

“Whose fault is it that I’m unarmed in the first place?” you shot back. “You haven’t let any of us carry our weapons around at all.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you hadn’t gone,” he snapped. “You should’ve stayed back in Signal with us.”

“You weren’t in trouble!” you exclaimed angrily. “ _They_ were!”

“And what if we _were_ in trouble?” he demanded. “You would’ve gone after them regardless. Just like always, you’re putting them before your own team.”

You snarled, and Lucius stepped in front of you before you could attack Baron. Thankfully, your leader was already walking away to the campus.

Did he have any clue how _infuriating_ he was? You’d been worried about the people you loved, and he had turned that into, “You would choose them over us?” You wanted to kick his teeth out sometimes. Maybe he really _was_ jealous.

“If it helps, he really was worried about you after you left,” Lucius said softly. “He didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“He does have your best interests at heart, somewhere underneath all the frustration and anger,” Caedmon murmured. “He’s only concerned for you. You _are_ his teammate, after all.”

“I don’t want his concern,” you hissed.

“Either way…going off like you did wasn’t smart,” your partner said. “You _know_ it wasn’t. You’re getting too attached to them if you’re risking your life like that. They don’t need your help. You should’ve known better.”

You huffed, frustrated. “Look, I was _scared_ for them, okay? Sun made it sound worse than it really was. Everything’s fine now, nothing happened. There’s no reason for _any_ of you to be lecturing me.”

Your teammates exchanged a glance, then sighed.

“We’ll see you later,” Lucius said. “We’d better go check on Baron.”

Reluctantly, you forced yourself to calm down. They didn’t deserve your hostility just for being worried.

“See you,” you mumbled.

You waited until they were out of sight before turning toward Beacon’s training grounds. You needed to blow off a little steam.

 

_Reader_

The dorm was empty when you finally returned.

It wasn’t a hugely uncommon occurrence. The boys liked to tour Vale whenever they had the time. They rarely had the chance to leave Mistral, much less the entire continent of Anima, so wanting to thoroughly enjoy another kingdom was only reasonable.

Still, the quiet had you feeling disconcerted and lonely. You’d looked forward to coming back to them. After another fight with your leader, it would’ve been nice to have Neptune and Sun there to cheer you up. Even Scarlet and Sage would do their part if you were truly that upset. None of them appeared to be around, though.

With a heavy sigh, you walked over to Neptune’s bed and fell face-first into the mattress. Wearing yourself out in a training session had helped to absolve some of your frustration, but you still felt horribly tense. At least the silence meant peace. It was better than listening to Baron accuse you of prioritizing your lovers before your teammates, anyways.

You buried your face into one of the pillows, screaming as loud as you could. Hard enough that your throat felt raw and pain speared through your chest. It wasn’t much, but it was as good an outlet as any. Not much seemed capable of helping you lose the growing stress of your pent-up fury and frustration lately.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”

You pushed yourself up from the mattress, glancing behind you with a long, drawn-out sigh. Sun stood in the doorway of the dorm’s kitchen, staring at you with anxious blue eyes and a nervously twitching tail. Not all of the team was out, it seemed.

You put on a smile for his benefit. “Yeah,” you said, voice mildly hoarse. “I’m fine, Sunshine.”

He studied you cautiously, trying to decide whether or not he believed you.

“Where are the others?” you asked before he could come to a conclusion.

“They’re meeting with Headmaster Ozpin,” he replied. “They wanted to see if they could learn anything more about the Vytal Tournament. They said they were going to visit the city afterwards. To see about the festival and everything else, y’know?”

That was right. In your excitement for the tournament, you’d forgotten that it was in the midst of a _festival._ There would be more to do than just fight in the arena. You hadn’t given the festivities much of a second thought lately, too focused on the main event. You’d been too stressed and anxious to think of much else at all, really.

“What about you?” you asked. “You didn’t want to look around?”

“I did,” he said, then looked back into the kitchen briefly. “They told me to stay here, though. Said I could come join them after I’d finished the report for Professor Port’s class. It’s been…slow-going.”

You imagined so. His teammates had helped him plenty with his overdue classwork, but there was always some point where they left him to his own devices. For his own good, Sage always said. It would remind him to stop procrastinating until the last second.

“How long have you been working on it?”

He sighed heavily, looking utterly exhausted. “Too long.”

“Having trouble?”

He shook his head. “No. It’s just been so _dull._ I can hardly concentrate.”

“Take a break,” you advised. “It’ll help. You won’t get anywhere if you sit there and stress for hours at a time.”

Sun nearly collapsed in relief at your suggestion, clearly having been desperate for an excuse to abandon his work. With your permission, he could at least afford a few minutes of freedom. Satisfied that you’d given him just what he needed, he walked over to join you on Neptune’s bed, stretching out on his back next to you.

You let yourself curl up next to him, taking comfort in his warmth and feeling his arm slip around your shoulders. _This_ made you feel better. It wasn’t a complete solution, but it helped you forget the problem.

“You’re upset about something,” he noted.

You weren’t even surprised by his attentiveness. Sun might’ve played dumb often, but he was more observant than he let on. If something was wrong, he’d take immediate notice and move heaven and Remnant if that was what it took to help.

“A little bit,” you admitted softly, tracing patterns across his chest with your fingertips. “It’s just the same thing as before, though. More fighting. More arguing. It’s getting old.”

He nodded in understanding, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m here if you need me,” he promised.

“I’m fine handling it on my own,” you murmured.

A lie, sadly. Subtle approaches didn’t work, arguing to an end didn’t work— _nothing_ seemed capable of putting a stop to the friction between you and Baron. You were getting tired of trying. If it went on much longer, you would speak to Headmaster Lionheart yourself. Maybe he could transfer you into another team and Baron could finally trade you out for someone else.

The idea was almost outrageous, but each argument and dirty look made you consider it more and more. Transferring teams wasn’t a common occurrence, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. And if Headmaster Lionheart couldn’t find somewhere to put you, he would step in and resolve the issue himself. You would’ve been more than happy to let him at this point.

Maybe you could place a call at night, ask him for some advice. You could use a neutral party to talk to, at least. Someone that wouldn’t take sides and would just _listen._

You buried your face against Sun’s shoulder, huffing in frustration. You didn’t want to resort to calling Headmaster Lionheart like a complete tattletale. You weren’t some pitiful three-year-old that needed someone else to fight your battles. You should’ve been able to handle it yourself.

You growled. Thinking about it had you riled up and ready to fight all over again. Not by screaming and shouting this time, though. You wanted to _hurt_ someone. Badly.

“Sun?” you asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Come take a shower with me,” you said, sitting up.

He stiffened, looking at you in surprise and shock. It was a reasonable enough reaction. You’d never done much more than tease and toy with him and Neptune both. Your “games” rarely benefitted them as much as they benefitted you. You were never so straightforward on top of that.

“You wanted to help out if you could, didn’t you?” you reminded him. “Then help by making me feel better.”

Wariness was reflected in his eyes. He was familiar enough with your games to understand that you were always rigging them. There was no winning or beating you at them. You made sure of it. It was almost cruel, the way you tormented them both with the sweetest promises and touches before stripping their hope away.

“What about Scarlet, Sage and Neptune?” he asked hesitantly.

“You said they were in the city, didn’t you? They won’t be back for a while longer,” you said. “And if they walk in, who cares?”

A voice in your mind whispered that they would probably care a _lot—_ all for varying reasons. You didn’t care, though. You were too worked up, frustrated and stressed all at once. You needed an outlet different from violence—something that would make you feel _good._ Sun would do just the trick.

When he was quiet for a few moments, still cautiously debating with himself, you got up from the bed alone. If he couldn’t answer an outright question, maybe he would respond better to temptation. While you strode toward the dorm’s bathroom, your clothes left a trail behind you, discarded from your body to reveal more and more before you finally vanished from view.

He took a little longer than you’d expected, but he obeyed the summons all the same. By the time you were standing under the shower, feeling the warmth of the water soothe the anxiety from your bones, he’d joined you. Before your hair was even entirely wet, he had his hands on your hips and your back pressed to the shower wall.

Innocent as he could be, not even Sun was immune to the most basic of desires.

You smiled, tracing the cord of the necklace he always wore. Even in the shower, he didn’t take it off. Sometimes you wondered what made him so fond of it, aside from it bearing his beloved monkey emblem.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, and you looked up at him and caught his eyes. “Now, was that so hard?” you teased.

He huffed, his tail flicking irritably. A little upset with himself for falling into another potential trap, you supposed with amusement. You’d withhold on tormenting him this time, though. You scarcely had the appetite for games in your current mood.

You unlaced your fingers, letting your hands glide down over his body. Sometimes it could take your breath away, how beautiful he really was. Flawlessly tanned skin ( _sun-kissed_ , your mind provided, causing a smile to curl your lips) marred only by faint, fading battle scars, eyes still innocent, blue as the desert sky, hair endearingly messy and wild. Even his tail gave him that special Faunus charm that only the most ignorant fools could ignore.

Where Neptune, Scarlet and Sage all put effort into their appearances (a silly amount, you sometimes thought), Sun didn’t need to put work into anything. He pulled it off, being a scruffy, rough-around-the-edges Vacuo stray. He was pretty, and he had the kind, honest and open-hearted personality to make it perfect. It was no wonder that he had his own horde of hopeless admirers, girls and boys alike that would sigh in adoration anytime he entered the room.

You smiled to yourself, tracing the lean muscles underneath your palms. His admirers could dream and hope, wish on every star in the sky, but he was _yours._ Your Sunshine and no one else’s.

“Come here,” you murmured softly.

Your fingers curled around the back of his neck, guiding him down to your height. You felt that familiar warmth blossoming in your chest when his lips met yours, ushering away the anger, the sadness, the aching frustration and fatigue. Like always, he made everything better, casting some light to chase away the darkness and make everything _brighter._

No one had even suited their name better than he did.

Sun brought his hand up to your face, cupping your jaw, gently stroking over your cheekbone with his thumb. Then it caressed the side of your neck, slid over your shoulder and down your back, pressing you closer to him. Again like you might run away from him. You let him have his worries, too immersed in the heat, the exchange of slow, sweet kisses, the feeling that you could melt against him.

It was only tender and loving for so long, though. The warmth in your chest was spreading throughout the rest of your body, making you feel stirred up and needy. Even while trying to savor the feeling of his mouth moving against yours, your awareness was not dulled. His hands were on your body, you were naked, he was naked—that wasn’t something that could be easily forgotten. You _wanted_ him—that was the whole point of this anyways, was it not?

When he breathed your name, that nearly did it for you. You wanted to whimper and whine, drag him down and claim him for yourself.

It never got old, the way he whispered your name like a prayer and a curse at the same time. It never stopped filling your head with ideas, giving you thoughts of all the terrible, wonderful things you wanted to do to him.

“Sun, let’s play a game,” you murmured, withdrawing from the kiss.

His grasp became a little tighter. He never knew whether to consider those words as a good or bad omen. “A fun one, or one where you tease?” he asked, breath catching as your fingertips began dancing down his spine.

You smiled up at him. “Don’t you want to test your luck and find out?”

Sun dipped down to kiss you again. That time, you felt sharp teeth nipping at your lower lip just once. The urge to pin him strengthened—he _knew_ what those types of things could do to you.

“I could,” he considered. “Or we could play another game.”

You blinked, gazing up at him with suspicion. He was plotting something. You could _feel_ it. You could even see it in the mischievous glint of his eyes.

“What kind?” you asked.

“ _Your_ kind.”

Before you could ask what he meant, he was kissing you again. Not in the slow, warm way, though. It was fierce and feverish, _so_ different from any other time he’d kissed you. Sun was always sweet and gentle, letting affection show in every touch and caress. This time, however, you could almost taste the underlying lust that he so rarely let you enjoy. It was sharp and heady, absolutely intoxicating. It almost made you feel weak at the knees.

Maybe he’d finally reached his limit with your games. The idea had you excited, curious to see what he would do that he’d finally gotten the nerve.

You could barely manage to gasp out his name between each kiss. Hell, you could scarcely even keep up at all. You were shocked to see yourself losing the upper-hand, to know that your control was actually _slipping._ Bit by bit with each touch of lips, brush of tongue, graze of teeth and caress of fingers.

This was _new._ It was something you’d never seen from him before. It had always been so easy to make him submit, whimper, whine and beg like the most beautiful angel you’d ever seen. You’d never expected that he’d try to get the same out of you. You didn’t know if you were intimidated or excited, but the building heat beneath your skin suggested the latter.

You gasped breathlessly, shuddering as his hands crept along your wet skin. His fingers spread across the flat of your belly, over your ribs, taking his sweet time exploring, touching, making you shiver and squirm. By the time his hands had begun kneading and massaging your breasts, you were already trembling.

“Sun…” you breathed, tilting your head back against the shower wall.

He was better with his hands than you would’ve expected. He treated the tender flesh in his hands with care, but he wasn’t afraid to be _rough._ Rough enough to earn choked cries and whimpered swears of the best variety from you. When he rolled your nipples between his fingers in just the right way, though, it clicked into place. You _knew_ that move.

 _Neptune’s been teaching you, hasn’t he?_ You thought as your back arched from the wall.

You gave a breathless laugh. Neptune was teaching Sun your weaknesses, and you hadn’t a clue what information Sun might’ve given him in return. They were plotting together, both of them. Trying to learn how to beat you at your own games. You were actually _proud_ of them for it.

Of course, Neptune would still be paying the price later on, but you had more important concerns at the moment. Sun was _winning._ You couldn’t allow that.

You moaned his name again, breathing raggedly against his shoulder. His teeth grazed over your throat, sharp against your pulse, and added to the markings that he was so fond of giving you. Your hands flexed against his back, nails digging in and making him hiss. You turned your head to steal a kiss, then a couple more after that, all quick and needy. The closest you would ever get to begging.

He panted your own name then, and you decided that, perhaps, you should teach him that he wasn’t the only one good with his hands. He put an end to that before you could even pry your nails from his skin, though. One hand grasped your left thigh, hooking under and drawing it up. You squealed in sudden surprise, clutching him tighter.

You’d meant to snap at him for not warning you, really. Before you could even utter a word, though, his free hand had made its move. When his thumb stroked over your clit, more firmly than you could’ve ever been prepared for, your voice died and dissolved into trembling moans.

You had the sudden feeling that your legs were made out of jelly, and the only thing keeping you from collapsing was his hold on you. Any thoughts of returning his teasing were absolutely lost. There was no thinking beyond the sudden electricity jolting through your body.

He was watching you then, eyes lit up, smile smug and victorious at the way your eyes rolled back in bliss. His satisfaction was obvious. All the things you’d done to make him unravel and it only took one touch to put you in the same state.

Sun took his time teasing you, lips busily occupying your throat and lavishing it with hungry, open-mouthed kisses as he listened to every hiss, sigh and whimper that escaped you. If you ever got it in your head to look at him with the slightest rebellion, another firm swipe over your clitoris was all it took to make you wilt and submit again. In the end, all you could do was whimper and cling to him, shaking like a leaf.

How badly you wanted to demand more of him. You wanted to curse him, order him for _more._ For something _better._ You wanted him to pick you up, let you curl your legs around your waist and give you something to _really_ fall apart over. He wouldn’t listen, though. He was enjoying this, the sudden control he had with just a few touches.

“It’s not _enough_ ,” you wanted to complain. You suspected he knew, though.

“ _Sun…_ ” you managed, pleading.

Your lover simply smiled against your skin. His fingertips teased and traced your entrance, feeling a slickness that was due to more than just the shower water, but never really pushed in. Your clit, though, was receiving plenty of attention. Too much, almost. Your skin prickled with heat and he was _purposefully_ offering no source of relief.

“Oh, gods…” you whimpered, reaching a point of near-desperation. “Sun, _please_ …”

He bit at the lobe of your ear playfully, tail curling in delight. “I’m starting to see why you like begging so much,” he teased.

You opened your mouth to tell him to _shut up,_ but you cut off with a short cry when he sudden pressed down. He was becoming such a sadist, but you supposed he’d only learned from the best. Worse yet, though, he had other tricks hidden up his sleeves.

The kisses on your neck trailed down, following the water dripping down your skin, over your breasts and stomach, pausing only briefly to drag his teeth across one pert nipple and make you choke on a curse. Then he continued, sinking down onto his knees. Your breath caught as his lips dusted along your inner thigh, and your body twitched when he _bit_ you. Another mark in newly-claimed territory.

You recalled your time with Neptune in the classroom, the way you’d whispered, “Mine,” with each kiss. Sun gave you the impression that he was doing the same to you now. You could almost imagine it with every bite and nip: “You’re _mine._ ”

He allowed your leg to rest over his shoulder, taking his time as he worked along your thigh. First his tongue would rasp over the sensitive skin, then his teeth would add another mark to your growing collection. Then, he would soothe it with a kiss before moving on to make the next. His progress was slow-going, keeping you anxious and on your toes.

You knew what he was heading for. You knew what he would do to you. A part of you wanted to scoff, though. There was no _way_ Sun could—

A sudden, unexpected lick assured you that he could and he definitely would. Those innocent eyes were utterly devious, watching you intently as he dragged the flat of his tongue along your sex with slow deliberation. Your nails scratched at the shower wall behind you, desperately seeking something to grasp onto and keep you anchored.

You couldn’t stop yourself from gasping out a string of curses as he paid your clit a _new_ form of attention. Utterly determined to see your downfall, he licked, nibbled, and sucked until you were practically sobbing, absolutely unrelenting in each ministration no matter how much you twitched and jerked. You had to wonder how much of this was Neptune’s advisement or Sun’s own devising. He didn’t give you long to think on it.

Hell, you could scarcely think at all. The heat in your body was nearly painful, the pressure between your hips built up to unbearable heights. You felt like your body was going to shatter and yet he didn’t let up for even a second. If anything, he was enjoying your struggle to cling to sanity.

Light, kittenish licks kept your body shaking, nibbles on your clit had you crying out for mercy, the feeling of his tongue pushing into you had every muscle in your body tensing. He made sure to explore every inch, taste every fold, leave his mark wherever he could, keep you miserably suspended in that state of _too much_ and _not enough._ He had you on edge, ready to snap, overwhelmed, overstimulated, and actually, legitimately _begging._

The whole time, he kept watching. Peeking up through long, dark eyelashes to take in every pleading look, twitch of your muscles—every single movement you made, like he was trying to etch it into his memory.

Before you could reach a climax, though, he did the cruelest, most sadistic thing than any man could’ve in that moment. He _stopped._ One last kiss to your clit and then he’d pulled away entirely, letting you stand by yourself once again.

Then he turned the water off (running cold by then) and stepped out from the shower, flicking the water from his tail. For several long moments, you stood there in shock. When it finally wore off, you were in disbelief. Then, as that faded, you were _livid._

You stepped out of the shower, stalking after him and spitting curses that you reserved only for when you were angriest.

“You _prick!_ ” you hissed.

He glanced over his shoulder at you, smiling like an angel. “What? I did tell you that it was _your_ kind of game,” he purred.

You growled, launching yourself at him. You were determined to make him finish what he’d started. You’d tie him down to the bed and ride him until he was raw if you had to.

Just like always, though, he wasn’t easy to catch. He slid from your grasp and whirled on you, leaving _you_ pinned to a bed. The smile he gave you was returned with the harshest glare you could manage. For a long time, the only sound in the dorm was water dripping from his skin onto yours.

“I will _hurt_ you,” you whispered warningly.

“Asking nicely works better,” he advised, curling his tail.

You hissed more fiercely than a King Taijitu.

He stared down at you patiently, smile going nowhere. He was waiting for you to give in. _Having_ you submit wasn’t enough. You had to _say_ it, too. He’d actually make you _admit_ that he’d beaten you at your own game.

_You win, Sun._

Just a few words and he would give you what you wanted so badly. It was too bad that your pride wouldn’t dare let you say it.

“Fine,” you said, taking a deep breath and putting on your best smile. “You can try to make me beg, but you’ll be waiting for a long, _long_ time, Sunshine. But I’m _better_ than you at waiting, I can guarantee it.”

His smile faltered momentarily, his eyes narrowing. He would be stubborn about this, you knew. Sun was not a patient man, though. He wouldn’t last.

“On top of that, I’m _much_ better at hiding how badly I want it,” you whispered, fingertips gliding down his chest and abs.

Sun’s entire body flinched when your fingers suddenly curled around a _very_ hard shaft. If he’d ever thought you might not notice, he was kidding himself. You knew damn well the effects that you could have on him. If just _whispering_ his name could turn him on to the point where he’d have sex with you in the middle of Beacon’s gym, it was reasonable to suspect that everything he’d seen in the shower would be several times more effective. He’d be desperate.

His breath hitched, and you smiled in satisfaction. When you caressed his length in your hand, fingertips teasing from base to head, his hips twitched forward needily. You wouldn’t _need_ to make him beg this time. His body would do it for him.

“I can hold out _so_ much longer than you can,” you said softly. “You’re desperate—even more than I am. You can’t hold out.”

He panted quietly, tail lashing to one side in frustration. You tilted your head up to kiss his jaw, teasing the head with your thumb, using his own tricks against him. It was working. You could feel slick precum smearing under your fingertips, could sense his previous rebelliousness fading away.

“Just behave for me, Sunshine,” you murmured. “Let _me_ take care of everything.”

You smiled, pressing your hands to his chest. He didn’t complain, resigning himself to defeat as you pushed him back, pinning him in place on his back. He was quiet as you moved over him, eyes watching you hungrily, tail twitching impatiently. Eager, but still obedient.

“Good boy,” you said, pleased.

He remained still as you sank down onto his erection slowly. While he growled, you sighed softly in delight, feeling yourself flex around him and savoring the stretch of the penetration. _This_ was what you’d wanted. His fingers were skilled and his tongue was even better, but nothing quite compared to the feeling of him, hot and hard inside you. It reignited the lingering embers of your near-orgasm before, making you shudder in satisfaction.

You smiled, tilting your head to the side as you slid down to the hilt. Sun’s eyes watched every second of your descent, pretty blue orbs glazing over with sudden desire. His breath caught each time you constricted around him, and you entertained yourself by doing it on purpose again, just to see the way he squirmed.

“We’ll play _my_ game now,” you decided softly, drawing yourself up as slowly as you’d gone down. “You can’t move an inch, understood?”

He growled again, but the sound dissolved into a whimper as you lowered yourself again.

“Behave,” you whispered.

You were testing his patience, you knew. He could only handle so much teasing in this state. As much admiration he had for you in his eyes, there would come a point when desire overcame it. He would snap before long, and you couldn’t _wait_ to see it happen.

You leaned down over him, hands sliding along his chest and over his shoulders. You pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he barely managed to return it between hitched breaths. His hands came up to rest on your hips, grip tensing with each rise and fall.

It still wasn’t enough for him. His growls let you know that he wanted more, but you refused to give it to him. You wanted to enjoy him at your leisure, do to him the same thing he’d done to you, and your patience for the game was nearly endless. You were content to ride him like this, enjoying each drawn-out stroke, coaxing the sparking electricity in your body.

No, it wasn’t enough even for you, but _you_ didn’t matter yet. Sun was your main focus. All you cared about was returning the punishment and seeing how far you could push him.

“ _(Y/N)…_ ” he complained weakly.

You smiled. He wanted to tell you to go faster, to not toy with him. He just didn’t know how to voice it, but he didn’t need to. His body spoke for him.

“If you want it so badly,” you whispered softly into his ear. “Why don’t you _take_ it?”

You bit at his ear before you withdrew, pushing yourself up from him. Sitting upright, you could watch him considering your words carefully. You gave him the time to think about it, continuing your painfully slow pace, listening to the way he whined when you rolled your hips, feeling him twitch and shudder. It was hard, enduring the way your own body ached for more, but you held on to your smile and clung to your patience.

He didn’t take as long as you’d thought he might.

His grip on your hips suddenly tightened, and then you found your back to the bed once again. His face was buried against your neck, his breathing raspy. You ran your fingers through his hair with a hum, still damp from the shower.

“Aw, I was having _fun,_ Sunshine,” you complained.

He growled, telling you exactly what he thought of your ‘fun.’ It wasn’t a playful growl, either. It was the one you so rarely managed to draw out from him. One that was darker, more animalistic. You _loved_ it.

Your arms slid around his shoulders, nails teasing at the back of his neck. When he slid into you again, it wasn’t slow or hesitant. It was quick, impatient, determined to have you. He didn’t have the care for anything soft and tender, and you’d admit that you didn’t care much for it at the moment, either.

You kissed Sun’s shoulder, nuzzling the crook of his neck affectionately. _Alright,_ you thought. _You can be in charge this time, Sunshine. Just this once._

He took you fiercely, in a way he’d only manage when he’d been tested and pushed over the edge. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have dared to be so rough, and you decided to enjoy it while it lasted. You did _nothing_ to discourage him.

Each thrust was hard and rough, making you melt a little more with each one. It took him no time at all to reduce you to clawing at the bedsheets and writhing like a madwoman underneath him. Your breath came in short, shallows gasps as you tried to maintain _some_ control over your voice, but one reprimanding growl had you obediently crying out as loud as you could. It was unusual, having _him_ give the orders, but you followed them all the same.

Being the submissive one was _not_ something that came easily to you. You had too much pride, too much need for things to go _your_ way. Sun made it enjoyable, though. Somehow, he’d taken something unfamiliar to you and made it something that you could see yourself doing on a regular basis.

It was like he’d already gotten it down to a science, coaxing pleasure from your very bones as though he’d done this time and time again. Maybe he had, in his fantasies.

Waves of heat lapped at your body, lighting up every nerve in a slow-invading ecstasy that thrilled you. You could hardly stand it but wanted more at the same time. It felt like your entire body might fall apart piece by piece until there was nothing left, but you could’ve been perfectly fine with that in that moment.

“S- _Sun_ —!” you managed, nails digging into his back desperately.

He growled against your skin, panting as raggedly as you were. His mouth left hot, searing kisses across your throat and chest, teeth marking you whenever he’d found somewhere he hadn’t already bitten you. You could imagine him saying it, “Mine, mine, mine,” each time he kissed the marks he’d left behind.

You hissed at a sudden pressure against your clitoris once again, just enough to have your spine arching up and your toes curling. You’d scarcely been capable to keep track of him through your own mind’s haze. You hadn’t noticed his hand on your hip, his fingers moving toward that little bundle of nerves all over again. You nearly cursed him for exploiting that weak point—until he did it _again_ to watch your reaction. _Such_ a sadist.

You nearly shouted his name then, tossing your head back against the pillows and ensuring every neighboring dorm knew who was responsible for doing this to you. The idea nearly made you laugh aloud. If Sun had ever gotten too many stares before, he’d get twice as many now. You’d make sure of it if he kept it up.

Grinning, you yanked at Sun’s hair and dragged him into another kiss. Too messy, too rushed, but still utterly perfect.

“Harder, Sunshine,” you urged breathlessly, grinning widely and stealing another kiss. “Make me _scream._ ”

He studied you doubtfully for a moment, then, like you, decided that he just didn’t _care._ Not if anyone heard, not if there were complaints from neighboring teams, not if there was any gossip. Whatever you wanted, he would give it to you. Especially when he wanted it just as badly.

He didn’t hold back, being as merciless as you’d asked him. His nails bit into your skin the same way yours bit into his, his breathing came in harsh pants. You could see the way the muscles in his abdomen bunched and flexed with each movement, absolutely no restraint in the way he drove into you again and again. 

You did cling to him then, burying your face against his shoulder and laughing in delight between each moan and cry. It couldn’t be helped. Whatever anger and irritation you’d felt before was utterly _gone._ Sun had done just as you’d asked. He’d successfully made you feel a million times better.

When your orgasm finally swept through your body, locking your spine in a high arch and making every muscle quiver, you _did_ scream for him. Anyone who hadn’t heard the first time certainly would’ve then, but you hardly cared to think about anyone else at the moment. You cared about little more than the surplus of hot, electrifying pleasure that surged through your entire body, leaving the tips of your fingers and toes tingling.

You could see when Sun reached his own climax, the way the feeling of you flexing and constricting around him pushed him to his limits. He bit into your neck to muffle a whimper, and you ran your fingers through his hair soothingly. A brief shudder rippled through his body, each muscle tensing rigidly before he finally relaxed, spent.

“I think you won this round,” you panted softly, kissing his cheek. “Just don’t think I’ll let it happen again.”

He managed a soft chuckle, pulling out from you with a faint groan. When he collapsed to the side, stretched out and blissed out, you rolled over to curl into him. He welcomed you into his arms and lazily curled his tail around one of your legs, letting you tuck yourself against his chest while you both recovered. You could hear his heart underneath your ear, still beating rapidly after such an impromptu workout.

“So,” you began after a few moments of silence had passed. “Round two?”

“Oh, _totally._ ”

* * *

 **A/N:** First male/female smutfic I’ve written in over a year and it only a few days to actually finish up. That’s _magical_ for me. Smut’s gotten _hard_ to write lately. I think it’s noticeable that I’m still a bit off my game.

I should dig up my older smutfics and, like, compare them. I’m a self-conscious child.

Anyways…I was looking over this chapter because I have a habit of skimming and trying to catch my typos now and then. I actually found one that had me d y i n g.

‘Kay, that part in the shower? I’m not gonna quote it fully because I have _no clue_ what monstrosity I’ve made, but…where it says “crying out for mercy,” I’d originally written, “Mercury.”

So…that little snippet said—

Crying out for M e r c u r y.

That awkward moment when you say the wrong name.

 

Sun: Wait—who?

Reader: …Uhm.

 

On the note of Mercury…I might be doing some EmMercury fanfiction soon. I went and created a timeline of events from Volumes 1-3 (and earlier than that, after reviewing episode 7 of V3) and I decided that I _really_ want to write a story for the villains. Something similar to this. Following RWBY’s actual plot but with slight variations?

I was going to do genderbending in it, too. All of the characters, since this entire idea came up from me doing some female Mercury art, which started with the thought of, “It’d be hot if he was a girl and wore the zipper all the way down.”

Then there was also the male Emerald art I drew up. ‘Cos he’s hot AF, too.

IDK if I want it to be EmMercury, though, or if I want to stuff literally every villain ship possible into it and write all the events from their side alone.

Anyone with any opinions or suggestions with that is _so_ welcome to speak up. Genderbending is non-debatable, though. My obsession will live on forever.

 

(Sorry for the long note. W h e e z e.)

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** I’m actually eager to get this chapter out of the way, which is why I went ahead and posted it _with_ chapter seven. It’s something shorter because I’m _super_ excited to get to the tournament chapters. I was watching and studying RWBY recently (for, like, the fifth time) and I forgot how much I _loved_ season three.

At least—until it turned into a heart-breaking train wreck, anyways…

There isn’t much to this chapter, though. A little mischief, Professor Port scarring Reader and Neptune for life, Sun being a bit of a sweetheart, and—

Nothing interesting, really.

Honestly, this chapter’s a bit of a filler because back-to-back sexual content didn’t feel right. (No, chapter nine doesn’t have written-out smut, but there’s a bit of Neptune stuff in the beginning.)

* * *

  **Chapter Eight**

_Reader_

“So, what is it that we’re looking for?” you asked.

You reclined back in Professor Port’s desk chair, sinking into the cushiness. It was _wonderfully_ comfortable. The man had good tastes for someone who so rarely sat down in class. Sometimes you wondered if he thought he taught theater—his stories always sounded more like exaggerated movie scrips rather than actual events.

“I called Professor Port and asked if he had some specific criteria for the reports last week. You know, the one that Sun’s _just now_ doing? He told me that he’d leave it on his desk for me to pick up whenever I had the time.”

“I don’t see anything like it,” you said, shuffling thought the stacks of papers on your lap.

“Yeah, neither do I,” Neptune grumbled, looking over the papers on top of the desk.

You winced as you stumbled across one of your own assignments. The grade wasn’t up to your usual standard—far below it, actually. Briefly, you entertained the idea of grabbing a pen and changing it, but you weren’t sure you wanted to risk forging his handwriting and messing up.

“Maybe he hadn’t gotten around to it yet?” you suggested. “You could come back later. Just help Sun out and he’ll do fine.”

“I can’t. Sage is putting his foot down on this one and I am _not_ fighting him on it. Sun’s on his own.”

You blinked, glancing over to your blue-haired lover in confusion. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Neptune shrugged, not meeting your gaze. “Not really, but it’s his fault for brushing it off so long. Maybe he’ll finally learn his lesson about procrastination,” he murmured. “All I can do is help him figure out what he at least _needs_ to do. And that’s only because Sage doesn’t know I’m doing it.”

“Ah.”

“You’re in trouble, too, by the way,” Neptune added, looking at you. “You kept him from working all evening yesterday.”

You gaped at him, feigning a look of hurt. “Hey! In my defense, I did _not_ think we’d do it five times. I was only going for two or three. We got carried away and I _did_ apologize.”

Neptune raised a brow, then shrugged. He returned to looking through papers, stubbornly determined to find what he needed. “How did that go, anyways?” he asked. “ _He_ certainly had good things to say. It took an hour to get him to finally shut up about it.”

You smiled and sat the stack back onto the desk. “It went a hell of a lot better than I ever would’ve expected. How much did you teach him?”

“Honestly? Not much. He just wanted to figure out how to do to _you_ what you’re always doing to him. I only gave him a couple ideas.”

“Well, he did a good job of it,” you grumbled, recalling your time in the shower. “He’s lucky I didn’t skin the fur off his tail for it.”

Neptune laughed softly. You almost thought you saw pride in his eyes, and it brought a smile to your lips. He and Sun really weren’t capable of getting jealous of each other, were they? They’d rather raise each other up than put each other down.

You got up from the desk chair, drawing yourself up onto the desk itself instead to watch Neptune search through the drawers. It was a violation of most teachers’ privacy, but it was Port’s fault for not locking them in the first place. Not every student, Beacon or otherwise, was a model person.

“Hey, why not just give Sun a copy of your own paper to use as an example?” you suggested, situating yourself so that you were lying on your belly, stretched out across the desk with your legs folded back.

“I turned it in. Professor Port hasn’t given it back yet.”

“And you’re telling me that _you,_ of all people, didn’t think to make a spare copy. C’mon, Neptune. You’re the type of guy that hoards everything. I’ll bet you still keep preschool coloring sheets somewhere.”

He snorted. “My mother, maybe. I only have a couple copies of the report, and I’m not sure that I’d trust Sun with them. He hardly cares for his own homework, much less someone else’s.”

You smiled, folding your arms across the desk’s edge. “So little trust in your own partner. Headmaster Lionheart would say that you should be ashamed.”

“It’s a good thing he’s not here then, huh?”

You giggled and he looked up at you with an amused smile of his own. Then he laughed, sitting back on the floor and grinning up at you.

“And what’s so funny?” you hummed.

“Do you remember how we were talking about classroom fantasies the other day?”

“Mhmmm…What about it?”

“I was just thinking about how you look _so_ sexy in that uniform.”

You glanced down at your clothes. You’d only grabbed your uniform as something quick to change into after returning from Signal, since it was easier than picking out an actual outfit. You were starting to like your choice a little better now.

“Do you have a uniform fetish?” you teased, glancing over at him.

“Potentially, but it might just be you that’s so appealing,” he said, winking.

“Nope. That’s not an answer,” you said, smiling. “Do you or do you not have a fetish for uniforms, Neptune Vasilias?”

“It’s hard to say, but you _do_ look cute in a skirt and stockings.”

“Ah,” you purred. “ _That’s_ your fetish.”

“Maybe.”

He got to his feet, and you rose up onto your knees to wrap your arms around his neck. His arms curled around your waist automatically, body moving close enough to press against yours.

“If you like it so much, why not have a little fun with it?” you asked sweetly. “We could do it right here on Professor Port’s desk. He’ll never know. It can be our little secret.”

Neptune smiled wryly, but you could see the glint in his eyes. Your idea was definitely tempting to him. “As much as I’d love to, aren’t there cameras _everywhere_ in Beacon?”

You tilted your head up, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Are there? Well, we’ll have to give whoever’s watching a good show, then.”

He laughed. “It’s tempting, really, but I don’t know. What’ll we do if we get caught? Y’know— _again?_ ”

“Aw, are you that shy? Or are you just the type that wants our first time to be on a bed of rose petals?” you teased. “Candles lit everywhere, music playing in the background.”

“A nice thought, but it’s not _entirely_ true. I’m just not sure I could manage it with _that_ watching.”

You followed Neptune’s gaze, looking at the bust that Professor Port kept of himself. It was gazing in your direction, haughty and proud.

You giggled. “Yeah, that is a little creepy, isn’t it?”

“ _Very_ creepy.”

You smiled, tugging his tie loose. “Audiences can be fun, though. And we have this nice, _beautiful_ desk to ourselves…” you trailed off. “I could always think of something even riskier, though. I’ll end up seducing you on the dorm roof.”

“We’d get caught for _sure_ then,” he hummed, fingers teasing at the hem of your skirt. “Pyrrha and Jaune are up there training every night. They’d freak out if they caught us.”

“And who are they that we should care?” you asked, stealing a quick kiss from him.

“You saw them the other day, in the city square,” he replied, stealing a kiss from you in turn. “The blonde and the redhead. You’d like them. Pyrrha’s a nice girl and Jaune…actually, he strikes me as your type. Shy. Easily flustered. Cute. He might even be _my_ type.”

“Oooh…it’s perfect, then,” you purred playfully, running your fingers through his hair. “I’ll take Pyrrha, you take Jaune. We’ll divide and conquer, then we can trade. It’ll make for one hell of a night, you gotta admit.”

Neptune laughed. “Whatever happened to no sharing? I thought I was _yours._ I can’t even smile at someone else.”

“Well, I _might_ share—if I get to watch, anyways. And if you ever forget who you really belong to, we’ll get you a collar. It’ll say ‘Property of (Y/N)’ across it. We can even get it bedazzled to make it as pretty as you.”

“You really are a kinky girl, aren’t you?” he teased.

“Don’t you just _love_ it, though?”

“There’s no denying that,” he said, dipping down to kiss you properly.

Before his lips could even touch yours, the creak of the door opening startled you away from him. You quickly scrambled off of the desk, smoothing your skirt down while Neptune hastily fixed his tie and hair. You were actually relieved that things hadn’t gone any further. Getting caught in the midst of the act by someone like Qrow was one thing, but Professor Port…

You didn’t think you’d be able to handle it.

“Ah, Mr. Vasilias!” the man said, stepping into the room. “You’ll have to forgive me. I didn’t think you’d be dropping by so soon.”

“Uhm—Sorry, sir,” Neptune apologized. “I was in a hurry. Not to rush you or anything, but if Sun’s ever going to finish…”

Professor Port nodded, stepping forward and offering out two papers. “Yes, I understand how he is about schoolwork. Here’s what you asked for. Tell Mr. Wukong that he has only two days left to finish his assignment or I _will_ count it as a failure.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll tell him,” Neptune said, accepting the papers with a look of relief. “Thank you.”

Port nodded, then glanced at you. “Ms. (L/N). Can I help you?”

“Huh? Oh, no, sir,” you said, looking at Neptune. “I was just, uhm…helping him out.”

The man smiled, nodding and tugging at one end of his mustache. “Ah, I see. How nice to be young and in love, sneaking around together for some…well, _privacy._ ”

You paled. “N-No, sir! It wasn’t like _that!_ ” you squeaked nervously. “Really! We would _never_ do that!”

Neptune snatched your hand, walking quickly toward the door. You went with him eagerly, wanting nothing more than to flee the situation.

“Mr. Vasilias?”

Halfway out the door and _so_ close to freedom, Neptune paused and looked back nervously. “Sir…?”

“You should _really_ aim higher than this,” Port advised. “My classroom is magnificent, I know, but you still could’ve done better. It’s hardly that impressive if you’d really wanted to _woo_ Ms. (L/N). Why, when I was a young lad—and the ladies were often begging for a chance with a handsome and, well, _gifted_ man like myself, mind you—I would bring my admirers into the headmaster’s own office when we… _cavorted_ together.”

Neptune did his best to mask how disturbed he felt, you were sure, but he wasn’t doing a good job of it. “Noted, sir.”

He nearly bolted then, dragging you out into the hallway with him. When he let go of your hand, he continued walking at a quick, rushed pace that you had difficulty keeping up with. The whole time, his kept his head down. You’d never seen his face redder.

“I guess that puts an end to our classroom adventures,” you mumbled.

“We’re _never_ doing that again.”

“The headmaster’s office, though...” you mused, considering it. “It’s not a half-bad idea, y’know. I mean, forget the desk. We could do it right against the glass and—”

“Absolutely _not._ ”

 

_Reader_

Beacon was beginning to get busier. The campus was more active than ever, teams going out to fit in last minute training or relax while they had the chance. With the tournament only a few days away, everyone was starting to feel restless and eager.

“Looks like another team is back.”

You followed Neptune’s gaze, watching an airship gliding down toward Beacon’s landing docks. Assignments wouldn’t officially end until tomorrow, but a few teams had already returned. Everyone would be back by the day after tomorrow, with just one day to rest and recover until the tournament.

“Wonder who it is,” you mused, leaning your head against his shoulder. “ABRN and BRNZ haven’t come back, have they? I wonder if it’s Arslan and Brawnz.”

“Could be,” he considered.

You smiled, taking a step forward and tugging on his hand. “We should go check it out. I’d like to know how everything went if it is them,” you said.

“What about getting back to Sun?”

“It’ll only take a few minutes,” you said. “He can wait a little while longer.”

Your blue-haired lover considered it, then shrugged and started to follow after you. “Alright. Let’s go.”

You held his hand a little tighter, leading the way along Beacon’s paths. When you reached the landing docks, you braced your free arm against the wind, shielding your eyes until the airship had settled down. A few other students did the same, either because they happened to be close enough, were waiting for a ride, or were just as curious as you to see who was back.

ABRN didn’t step out from the airship, to your disappointment. Neither did team BRNZ. Instead, it was an all-girl team led by one with dark purple hair. Team NDGO, if you remembered correctly. One of Shade Academy’s eight representatives.

“A Vacuo team,” you noted, glancing at Neptune.

“Vacuo girls. I’ve always heard that they’re especially pretty,” he noted, teasing you.

“Definitely getting you a collar. Better yet, a shock collar,” you returned playfully, then nudged him. “At least don’t stare so much. You’ll get their attention.”

It was already too late, though. The girls had noticed while stepping out from the airship, eyes in your direction. You groaned internally when they began walking towards you. Maybe to scold Neptune or, even worse, _flirt_ with him. Sometimes you wished he wasn’t so pretty.

To your surprise, though, the leader spoke to you instead.

“You’re (Y/N), aren’t you?” she asked conversationally, seeming entirely oblivious to Neptune’s presence. “One of Haven’s teams, right?”

“Uhm, right. We’re a first-year team,” you said, hesitating. “You’re…Nebula, right?”

She nodded, then gestured to the teammates standing behind her. “This is Dew, Gwen and Octavia. We’re from Shade Academy.”

“I’ve heard a little about you all,” you said, then nodded toward the airship. “You all returned from your assignment a bit early. How did it go?”

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair with a sudden look of exhaustion. “It was tricky, but it wasn’t _too_ difficult. Just some sea-based Grimm terrorizing a small island off the coast. A little too much time spent on boats for my tastes, but we handled things well enough.”

Next to you, Neptune looked like he might be ill. You imagined that if water made him nervous, water-inhabiting Grimm would make him feel all the worse. You couldn’t blame him. Grimm could be terrifying as it was, but having one sneak up on you in open water struck you as especially horrific.

“What about your assignment?” Nebula asked.

“It isn’t anything all that great,” you confessed. “We’ve been helping out in Signal Academy for a while. It’s been fun, but…I think I’d take Grimm over a group of stubborn kids any day.”

Her eyes glittered with amusement. “At least you enjoyed it,” she said optimistically. “Your team’s been pretty quiet according to everyone else. I’d thought maybe you all just weren’t liking Vale.”

“We’re just trying to keep our heads low until the tournament,” you replied, managing a smile. “With so many teams desperate to figure out weaknesses, we’re doing our best to keep everything secret.”

“Sounds smart.”

“I’ve heard some rumors about you and your teammates,” Gwen said suddenly, peeking past her leader. “Is it true that you’re all in some huge fight? Everyone’s been saying that you’re practically about to break up and quit the competition.”

“Gwen! Don’t be so rude!” Nebula exclaimed, staring at her teammate sternly.

“What? It’s only what I’ve heard,” Gwen replied innocently.

Your eyes widened in shock. You’d expected some distorted rumors floating around, but your team hadn’t been acting _that_ horribly. At least, you hoped not.

“We weren’t fighting that badly,” you said, a tad defensive. “It’s getting better now. We’re not breaking up and we’re not quitting the tournament.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” the girl said, casting Neptune a contemptuous glance. “It must be terrible, dealing with boys all the time. They’re all so _dumb_.”

“I’d be offended if you weren’t so cute,” Neptune muttered under his breath.

Gwen scoffed, stepping back to Dew’s side. “Gross.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling. _Finally_ , a girl that was thoroughly and utterly immune to Neptune’s looks and charm. You wouldn’t mind if all girls looked at him like Gwen did. Maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with the envious glares anymore.

“We’d better get going,” Nebula said. “We’ve got to go and check in with Headmaster Ozpin, but maybe we’ll see you around, (Y/N).”

 “Bye,” you called as team NDGO began walking away.

“I feel… _strange_ ,” Neptune mused.

“Shocked to meet girls that won’t fall head-over-heels for you?” you teased, looking up at him.

“Little bit, yeah.”

You giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. “Come on. Back to the dorm. Sun’s waiting on you to rescue him.”

 

_Reader_

The moment Sage left the room, Sun bolted from his desk with a loud, exhausted groan. Being trapped at a desk for two hours straight hadn’t done him much good—even if he had, at least, gotten halfway through his report. Still, you couldn’t help by frown sympathetically as he began pacing back and forth the room anxiously.

“I swear, I’m going to go _insane!”_ he grumbled, tugging at his hair.

You glanced across the room to Neptune, who was watching his partner with obvious concern. Even he had pity for the Faunus.

Sun huffed, turning to crawl onto your bed. You made room to let him curl up against you, face buried against your chest with a long, miserable whine. You didn’t protest, reaching forward to pet his hair soothingly.

“I can’t do this,” he complained. “I can’t focus. All I can think about is the tournament.”

A faint smile met your lips. Sun was feeling the same restlessness as everyone else in Beacon. With the tournament so close, it felt like time was ticking by at a snail’s pace. Too slow, too long. It couldn’t start soon enough.

“It’s another three days away,” you murmured. “Besides, this is an important assignment. You _need_ the grade.”

He growled quietly, tail lashing to one side irritably.

It never struck you as a surprise that Sun wasn’t the best when it came to academics. He was certainly smart, but when he rarely ever went to class…well, it left him pretty far behind everyone else.

Sometimes you wondered how he’d managed to remain in Haven. Haven, Beacon, Atlas, Shade…they only accepted the best, the ones with the most potential and skill. Slipping too far behind meant getting cut loose before long. All four academies demanded that training be taken _very_ seriously.

Still, as horrible as he could be in a classroom, Sun excelled on the battlefield. Even as a first-year student, he was one of Haven’s best. Maybe that was why Headmaster Lionheart had let it go on as long as he had.

“Professor Port said I had another two days, didn’t he?” Sun mumbled into your shirt. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“See, that’s exactly what got you into this mess to begin with,” Neptune pointed out.

“Maybe you should let him get away with it. He got half of it done, he can do the rest tomorrow,” you mused. “He needs to relax a little more. The tournament has him wound up, and stressing over a paper won’t help.”

“You _could_ do something to make me feel better,” Sun suggested quietly.

You smiled. “Maybe _after_ you’ve finished your report,” you said. “What are you so anxious about, anyways? You’ve been in contests before, haven’t you? The Vytal tournament won’t be _that_ different.”

“It’s not _just_ the tournament,” he complained.

You raised a brow. “What is it, then, Sunshine?”

“I can’t tell you,” he whined. “You’ll think I’m being dumb. I _am_ being dumb.”

You moved back a bit so that his face was no longer hidden from you. “Don’t be silly,” you chided, tilting his chin up. “You can tell me anything.”

He pouted, studying you carefully for several long seconds. Then he sighed and looked down. “I’m worried.”

You looked to Neptune, who shrugged. He was as clueless as you about what was bothering Sun. You turned back to the Faunus.

“What about?” you prompted.

“The tournament.”

“Sun, being vague isn’t going to help anything.”

He looked back up at you, brows knitting together the way they did when he was frustrated. “I don’t want to fight you in the competition. I really, _really_ don’t want to.”

You frowned. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve fought. Not even team against team.”

“Yeah, but…” he groaned. “I want you to win, but I want to win, too. But we can’t _both_ win, and I’d feel bad if you _didn’t._ ”

You smiled in sudden amusement. You could remember the fight in Professor Goodwitch’s class, when he’d been stubborn about fighting you himself. When he hadn’t hit you as hard as he could, didn’t aim as well as he could, had gone _easy_ on you. Even after he’d said he wouldn’t.

“Sunshine, you can’t just _hand_ me the win. You know you don’t want to, either,” you said firmly. “I don’t want to let you win, either, and I’ll work my hardest to make sure that _my_ team is in the finals. Not yours.”

“Oh, thanks,” he said flatly.

“You’re so supportive, (Y/N),” Neptune scoffed.

“If you’re fighting anyone else, I’ll cheer you on as best as I can,” you assured. “But if it’s _my_ team you’re against, there won’t be any mercy. You’ve got to be the exact same way, got it? We’re not dating in the arena. We’re opponents.”

“That’s a harsh way of looking at it,” Sun mumbled.

“Maybe. If you want to win, though, you won’t _dare_ go easy on me,” you said, giving him a brief, affectionate kiss on the lips before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I’ll _destroy_ you, Sunshine.”

“It’s not weird if I think you’re hot when you threaten me, right?” he breathed.

You grinned, kissing his cheek. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you teased, then ran your fingers through his hair. “It’s not all that likely that we’ll be fighting each other in the tournament, anyways. Right, Neptune?”

“With thirty-two teams in the tournament…yeah, odds are pretty slim,” Neptune agreed, looking at Sun. “I wouldn’t worry about it much.”

Sun sighed heavily, tail flicking in resignation. “Guess you’re right,” he murmured.

“Feel better?” you asked.

“A little bit.”

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the shortest chapter this story has seen so far and has, like, _no_ interesting content. I mean, I had to _work_ to get it done. It was so _dull,_ even for a filler chapter.

I think I’m stalling for time.

This is coming to an end and I’m getting it all done _way_ too quickly. I’m going to be sad when it’s over. After putting together a timeline, I’ve figured out that this shouldn’t go beyond twelve chapters. I’m already halfway done with finalizing chapter nine and I’ve already got chapter ten’s rough draft done as it is, so…

Wonder if I could finish it by the time V5 comes out in October.

If Sun ever returns to Haven in RWBY, by the way, I might indulge in a few chapters of “after the timeskip” material. I _think_ he’s going to stick with Blake and help take down the White Fang (or at least remake it into the once-peaceful organization it was before), but I keep remembering Adam mentioning returning to Mistral.

Kinda hoping the White Fang moves on to Mistral and Blake and Sun pursue. I need RWBY to reunite. I need Haven to become prominent. I wanna see the rest of SSSN again, and I’m kinda hoping for ABRN, too.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Perhaps for the best, I have no ownership over RWBY—or you, for that matter. All the same, the story’s content is exclusively my work.

 **Comments and kudos are welcome, appreciated, and guaranteed to bring a smile to my lips!** **♥**

 

 


End file.
